¿Qué es el amor?
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Una inocente pregunta, que despertará ciertas dudas en Kaoru, preguntándose en realidad qué es eso y si él lo siente o lo podrá sentir alguna vez. KxL! ULTIMO CAP!
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es el amor?

Era una mañana soleada, no puedo decir con exactitud si era lunes o sábado, a uno no le importa tanto el día de la semana cunado está perdido en una isla aparentemente desierta, neh?

Todos los chicos (también cuenta Chako) estaban almorzando, mientras que planeaban como recolectar comida, ya que sus provisiones se les estaban acabando. Después de platicar un rato acerca de cómo se iban a dividir, se hicieron los grupos, aunque esta vez quedaron un poco diferentes de lo normal. Quedaron que está vez Bell y Menori iban a cazar, Sharla y Howard iban a pescar (lo que normalmente hacía Kaoru), Luna y Chako iban a buscar hierbas o plantas para cualquier emergencia (más valía improvisar por si alguien se enfermaba) Kaoru y Adam iban a buscar frutas; pareja rara, pero quedaron que sería mejor que Kaoru fuera con Adam esta vez; y Shingo se quedaría para cuidar la casa e intentar arreglar el transmisor.

Después de almorzar, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas, cada pareja dirigiéndose a diferentes partes de la isla, mientras estaban en busca de hierbas luna y Chako venía platicando.

Chako: por qué elegiste eso Luna?

Luna: elegí qué Chako?

Chako: que Adam se fuera con Kaoru

Luna: te parece que fue una mala decisión?

Chako: no, pero…se me hace raro, comúnmente dejarías a Adam con Sharla o bien tú te irías con ella.

Luna: Tienes razón, pero aún así se me hizo que harían buena pareja, además, yo se que Kaoru cuidara muy bien de Adam, y se que yo sepa ellos dos se llevan bien.

Chako: pues…supongo que tienes razón

Mientras tanto Sharla y Howard se encontraban en el río, si tener éxito en su tarea

Sharla: esto es muy difícil!!

Howard: el que tendría que hacer esto es Kaoru, no yo, Luna me podría haber elegido para cazar!

Sharla: Luna debe tener sus razones, pero de cierta manera tienes razón, Kaoru es mejor en esto…aunque también es bueno cazando…y también recolectando comida y también…

Howard: basta ya! Estás insinuando que yo no sé hacer ninguna de esas cosas?

Sharla: yo no he dicho nada de eso, tú eres que malinterpreta todo! De cualquier manera no te haría mal parecerte un poco más a Kaoru ó a Bell que también es muy bueno para muchas cosas.

Howard: cállate!! Mejor ayúdame a poner esta trampa…

Si…definitivamente fue una mala opción poner a Howard y a Sharla juntos…pero bueno u.û, vayamos a ver como se la están pasando Bell y Menori.

Bell: Ahí está!!

Menori: es verdad!! Vaya que es rápido!

Bell: si…pero será mejor darnos prisa, o si no, huirá de nuevo

Menori: yo iré de lado contrario para que le cerremos el camino

Bell: buena idea!

Menori: aunque espero que a los otros chicos les esté yendo mejor que a nosotros

Bell: tú lo has dicho…

A ellos les va bien, y Shingo…

Shingo: rayos!! Esto es desesperante!! Si Chako estuviera aquí , me iría mejor! Pero que va! Por lo menos estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo…

Con Kaoru y Adam…

Adam: recolectamos muchas frutas!!!

Kaoru: es verdad, nunca me imaginé que hubiera tantos árboles con frutas diversas

Adam: es verdad!! Luna se pondrá muy contenta n.n

Kaoru: sólo espero que los demás hayan tenido la misma suerte que nosotros _aunque…sería difícil con Howard…_

Adam: eso estaría muy bien!!

Kaoru: es mejor que regresemos, se está haciendo tarde, lo más seguro es que los demás estén regresando, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo

Adam: si…

Durante el trayecto tanto Adam como Kaoru iban absortos en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando Kaoru miraba de reojo a Adam, lo hacía discretamente, para no dar la sensación de estar vigilando al pequeño, pero las contadas veces que Adam veía a Kaoru se le quedaba mirando largo tiempo con la cabeza algo levantada por la diferencia de altura, hasta que Kaoru fijaba su vista en él, para ver si pasaba algo malo, Adam se volteaba rápidamente mirando al suelo con un leve sonrojo haciendo que Kaoru alzará una ceja por la actitud de Adam.

Después de un tiempo callados, Kaoru pensó que sólo faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de todos, lo cual le alivió, le era muy incómodo estar así con Adam, prefería estar sólo.

Adam: Kaoru…

Kaoru: que pasa?

Adam: bueno…

Kaoru: hay algún problema?

Adam: No!...yo solo quería hacerte una pregunta

Kaoru: que pregunta?

Aunque Adam miraba a Kaoru y Kaoru miraba al frente, Kaoru estaba al pendiente de la conversación y aunque no miraba exactamente a Adam, Adam sabía que Kaoru le prestaba atención, por lo que decidió armarse de valor y decirle la pregunta que venía formulando durante casi todo el camino…

Adam: pues…

Kaoru: ahá

Adam: ¿Qué es el amor?

Kaoru abrió los ojos de sobremanera, realmente estaba sorprendido, esa pregunta era la que menos había pensado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Que les pareció este cap.? En sí…este fic xD, desde hace tiempo lo tengo e n mente, espero que les haya gustado y así también espero que este fabuloso anime sea más popular, este fic es de Kaoru x Luna, siempre me ha gustado la pareja desde el principio, y espero hacer mas fics de ellos x3. Hasta el próximo fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

Por si acaso:

_Cursiva: _pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adam¿Qué es el amor?

Kaoru abrió los ojos de sobremanera, realmente estaba sorprendido, esa pregunta era la que menos había pensado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no tardo mucho en volver a su postura normal, aunque en el fondo estuviese algo aturdido

Kaoru: No creo…que sea la persona adecuada para responderte esa pregunta

Adam: por qué no?

Kaoru: porque no soy precisamente una persona a la que le interesa saber y sentir eso

Adam: por qué?

Kaoru: _la eterna pregunta, _porque me gusta estar más así

Adam: por qué?

Kaoru: -con una pequeña venita- porque así he sido desde siempre

Adam: Ummm…alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

Si la primera pregunta había sorprendido a Kaoru, está lo había dejado muchísimo más sorprendido y aturdido, desde cuando a Adam le interesaban este tipo de temas?, es decir, tal vez haya sentido curiosidad pero le hubiera preguntado a Luna o a Sharla o hasta Howard, pero a él? Kaoru se quedó callado, pensó que si tal vez se quedaba así, Adam lo dejaría en paz, cosa que fue errónea.

Adam: Kaoru…

Kaoru: Uhm?

Adam: no me has respondido

Kaoru: _no es posible, _no creo que deba responderte esa pregunta

Adam: por qué no?

Kaoru: porque…no es el momento para responderte

Adam: por qué?

Kaoru: mira, allá está la "casa de todos" y creo que ya llegaron Bell, Menori, Chako y Luna (creo que es obvio que Kaoru quería cambiar de tema)

Adam: Luna!

Kaoru: _por lo menos no le tuve que responder_

Adam: ahora me dirás?

Kaoru: ehm…no

Adam: y ahora?

Kaoru: no

5 minutos después…(ciertamente, al ver la casa todavía faltaba un trecho por recorrer, o una de dos, Kaoru tiene vista de águila, o el camino estaba tan despejado que pudo distinguir a los chicos ¬¬Uu)

Adam: y ahora?

Kaoru: -algo molesto- Aún no

Adam: …y ahora?

Kaoru: no!

Llegaron a la casa de todos, Luna los recibió con una sonrisa, aunque después estuvo algo confundida por que Adam parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían llegado, mientras que le preguntaba a Kaoru ¿y ahora? y este le respondía que no. Kaoru por su parte estaba muy irritado, estaba muy cansado y lo que quería era descansar, pero Adam le seguía insistiendo en que le respondiera, pero…¿Cómo rayos le iba a responder cuando ni el estaba muy seguro de su respuesta?. Después de una hora más o menos llegaron Howard y Sharla, había traído consigo solo 3 pescados, ya que tuvieron algunas cuantas discusiones que no les habían permitido pescar más. Después de cenar algo todos se fueron a dormir. Luna y los demás (excepto Kaoru y Adam) se habían quedado muy sorprendidos con respecto a Adam y Kaoru, todo el día Adam se le había pasado con la misma pregunta y Kaoru con la misma respuesta. Y cuando le preguntaban que era lo que pasaba a Adam, Adam parecía no escucharlos y se iba a dónde Kaoru estaba a seguirle preguntando.

Ya entrada la noche los chicos estaban dormidos.

Adam: ZzzzZzz…y…ahora?

Kaoru: ¬¬UU, no

Adam: y ZzzzZzz ahora?

Kaoru: u.úUu

Y así se pasaron toda la noche, se podría decir que Adam durmió estupendamente, pero Kaoru tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba con sueño y estaba irritado, definitivamente quien se metiera en su camino saldría herido.

Luna: ah!! Que linda mañana¿Cómo durmieron chicos?

Todos: estupendo (Kaoru lo dijo con un dejo de cinismo)

Luna: parece que tu no dormiste muy bien Kaoru

Sharla: es verdad, tienes unas ojeras muy notables

Menori: te sientes bien?

Bell: tal vez te estás enfermando

Chako: deberías descansar un poco

Shingo: es verdad, tú siempre estás haciendo algo, de cualquier manera, ayer, Adam y tú trajeron bastantes frutas, así que no habrá necesidad de ir por más el día de hoy

Howard: sólo que no te aproveches y te hagas el enfermo siempre

Todos: Howard!!

Kaoru: _no soy tu, _estoy bien, sólo que anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, eso es todo

Luna: y eso por qué?

Kaoru: ah...por nada, estaré bien, tranquilos

Luna: si tu lo dices…bueno, ahora como nos dividiremos chicos?

Adam: yo quiero con Kaoru!!

Todos: ah?

Kaoru: -con un gran escalofrío recorriendo su espalda- saben? Creo que tienen razón, no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor me quedaré aquí descansando un poco.

Luna: menos mal, al menos reconoces que te sientes mal –con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Adam: yo puedo cuidarte Kaoru? –Con una sonrisita-

Kaoru: NO!!

Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos

Kaoru: E-e-es decir, que no quiero causar molestias, yo se como cuidarme, ustedes busquen comida y yo me quedaré cuidando la casa.

Shingo: entonces, yo iré a investigar por ahí, Kaoru se encargara de hacer lo que yo hacía.

Chako: yo te acompañare!!

Menori: yo iré con Howard a pescar, supongo que soy la única que puede tenerlo tranquilo

Sharla: tienes razón jeje

Luna: Bell y Adam pueden ir a cazar algo y Sharla y yo iremos a conseguir más hierbas

Sharla: Luna, no será mejor que te quedes y cuides a Kaoru?

Luna: pues…no sé si él este de acuerdo, el dijo que estaría bien sólo

Sharla: puede que tengas razón, de cualquier manera ¿puedo ir a recoger hierbas y algunas flores?

Luna: claro, no quieres que te acompañe?

Sharla: no gracias, por que no mejor vas a buscar más frutas, considerando como es Howard, se va a confiar que haya tantas y se las comerá jaja

Luna: creo que tienes razón jaja

Cada quien se fue por su lado dejando a Kaoru vagando sólo por la casa, después de un rato se aburrió, no entendía por que a Howard le gustaba tanto quedarse, en fin, no pudo dormir de nuevo, cuando se despertaba ya no podía volverse a dormir, eso siempre le pasaba desde pequeño.

Se recostó junto al lago hada y recordó la pregunta de Adam, le había caído de sorpresa, pero cuando le preguntó si alguien le había gustado alguna vez, realmente se quedó reflexionando, hasta dónde él sabía, nunca tuvo contacto con alguna chica, excepto una…pero ese recuerdo no le era grato (nah, había más, pero después le dedico un capítulo entero a los recuerdos de Kaoru). Después llegó Luna, Sharla, Menori y…tal vez Chako.

De todas las chicas, con la que más hablaba era Luna, vaya que esa chica lo había dejado sorprendido más de una vez, además de que era la única chica que más o menos (repito: MAS O MENOS) lo entendía. Y sentía un gran afecto por ella…pero eso no significaba que le gustaba, o sí? Es decir, ella le había ayudado incontables veces y viceversa, habían estado solos algunas veces (Cap 23) y ella se había preocupado por él, tanto que hasta una vez lloró. (Cap. 13) Nunca había visto a una chica llorar y menos por él, pero se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, y menos por causa de él.

Recopilando todo lo que había vivido desde que llegaron a esa isla, había conseguido lo que se podría denominar como "amigos", había conseguido que respetaran su forma de ser y había podido decirle a Luna algo de su pasado que lo atormentaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba en lo alto. Hacía un calor agradable y de vez en cuando pasaban pequeñas ráfagas de aire fresco. El lago se veía tan limpio que cualquiera diría que se podía ver a través de él los peces. Kaoru sentía algo pesados los ojos, así que los cerró, sentía su cara algo caliente pero supuso que era por el sol, tenía que reconocer que le agradaba estar ahí disfrutando el paisaje sin hacer nada, desde ahora se iba a tomar descansos de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto Luna terminaba de recolectar algunas frutas, había encontrado una raíz de patatas, así que iba feliz; después de aquella tormenta de nieve que los había obligado a cambiarse de casa, la pequeña huerta que ellos habían hecho había quedado infértil y desecha. Pero como tenían otras cosas que hacer, pospusieron la construcción de una nueva huerta, para cuando tuvieran más tiempo.

Luna había terminado rápido, tenía suficientes frutas y si los demás todavía no habían llegado, podría empezar a construir una nueva huerta, además estaba algo preocupada por Kaoru, si bien le alegraba que se hubiera quedado a descansar en lugar de ir a cazar o a pescar, le daba curiosidad de que era lo que le había preguntado Adam, desde el día de ayer cuando regresaron se habían comportado algo raros, y era extraño que después de que Adam se hubiese ofrecido a cuidarlo haya dicho de golpe que no, ese no era su comportamiento y Kaoru y Adam siempre habían llevado una buena relación.

Cuando llegó vio a Kaoru recostado junto al lago, Luna alcanzó a distinguir el perfil del chico, se mostraba sereno y tranquilo y el viento ondeaba un poco su cabello, Luna se sonrojó un poco, nunca lo había visto así, tan tranquilo…como si nada le molestara, como si nada pasara su alrededor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Hola!!!! Espero que este cap les haya gustado, me costó un poco más de tiempo terminarlo, quería que fuera un poco mas largo que el primero y espero que así haya sido. Ahora si, gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **muchas gracias por tu review non, que bueno que te gustó el primer cap. Y espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes!. Gracias por el consejito, en serio lo tomaré en cuenta, sólo que, como ya me he acostumbrado a poner el nombre y luego el diálogo (ya que las primeras historias que leí eran así y bueno, me acostumbré a hacerlo así) se me dificulta un poquito hacerlo de la manera en que me dices, pero voy a intentar a hacer las demás historias como me dices. Sólo déjame acoplarme un poquito a esa nueva forma xD, y bueno, haré está historia como he hecho todas las que he escrito xDD, pero al próximo fic que ponga trataré de que sea como me dices! (si, creo que esto es muy repetitivo, pero tu me entendiste no? xD)

**Marion-chan: **que bueno que te gustó el fic!! Que bueno que estás como yo, y desde que viste a esa pareja te gustó nOn…xD, tienes mucha razón!! Tal vez sea por el título que muchas personas no lo identifican, porque yo también al principio lo buscaba por el nombre de Planet Survival ó con Unhabited Planet Survive -.-Uu, hasta que ví el título de Mujin Wakusei Survive y traté de buscarlo en fanfiction y por obra y gracias del Espíritu Santo lo encontré xDD. Espero que este anime se haga más popular y dentro de poco tengamos muchos más fics para leer!!, gracias por tu review y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos siguientes.

**Valu86: **Que bueno que te encante…te fascine… lo que sea que más me guste esta pareja!!!! xD a mi también me fascina esta pareja desde principios del anime, es que la verdad quedarían muy bien juntos no? xD, que bueno que tengo una fan!! Jaja xDDD me siento muy halagada y no te preocupes, no voy a cortar el fic, por que yo se lo que se siente que te quedes enganchada con un fic y que después sin más dejen de publicar o digan que lo suspenden. Podré tardarme días, semanas, meses hasta años (no, tampoco xDD, lo que más me puedo tardar son doce meses xDD, no, tampoco es cierto xDDD como sea, tu entiendes) el caso es que publico los caps. A veces me tardaré algo en actualizar y pido paciencia en esos casos, ya que no actualizo por compromisos en la escuela o por vacaciones, (cuando los maestros se emocionan con los exámenes, no hay quien los pueda detener ¬¬Uu) de hecho, debería estar haciendo un maldito pentágono para mi taller, pero ya ves u.û…pero bueno, me estoy saliendo demasiado del tema xDD. Por último, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te este gustando mi fic n-n.

Hasta la próxima!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegó vio a Kaoru recostado junto al lago, Luna alcanzó a distinguir el perfil del chico, se mostraba sereno y tranquilo y el viento ondeaba un poco su cabello, Luna se sonrojó un poco, nunca lo había visto así, tan tranquilo…como si nada le molestara, como si nada pasara su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna dejó las frutas en la mesa, y se quedo unos segundos ahí, reflexionando si era apropiado interrumpir a Kaoru, él se veía relajado y absorto en sus pensamientos; y al parecer todavía no había notado que Luna había llegado. Después de cavilar un poco, Luna decidió que era mejor preguntarle como estaba y si se encontraba mejor. Así que se acercó a dónde estaba él.

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru se sobresaltó, no había sentido la llegada de Luna, así que intento ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero cuando se puso de pie, sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas por lo que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse sobre su rodilla derecha para no caerse totalmente. Se sentía agitado y sentía su cara mucho más caliente que antes

Luna: Kaoru!

Kaoru: Luna…que rápido llegaste

Luna: quería ver como seguías, y por lo que veo vas de mal en peor.

Kaoru: estoy bien, solo he perdido el equilibrio, no volverá a pasar

Luna: Kaoru, quieres que te crea? Estás sudando, cuando no hace demasiado calor, espera aquí voy por agua.

Kaoru: no es necesario, ya estoy bien

Luna: como dices eso Kaoru? Mírate! Espera un poco aquí, voy por agua, recuéstate un momento y…disfruta del paisaje

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, y trató de ponerse de pie, aunque de nuevo todo le daba vueltas trató de no caerse, fue hasta dónde estaba Luna y se recargó en una de las sillas. Luna estaba cerca de ahí sirviendo un poco de agua

Kaoru: _en definitiva, si me estoy enfermando. _

Luna: toma Kaoru, después de que te la tomes, será mejor que te vayas a tu cama y te recuestes

Kaoru: no es necesario, ya te dije que estoy bien

Luna: como puedes decir eso?!!

Kaoru: estaré bien, tranquila.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora tenía fuertes punzadas en su cabeza, que lo aturdían más, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Luna demasiado cerca de él, estaban muy juntos, sentía la respiración de Luna, por lo que un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro. Luna tocó su frente, su mano estaba tibia, produciéndole una sensación extraña a Kaoru. Luego, Luna puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Kaoru, aumentando el sonrojo del chico. Pocos segundos después Luna se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, así que se alejó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo.

Luna: eh, lo…lo siento, es sólo que te tomaba tu temperatura… está muy alta, me sorprende que aún estés de pie.

Kaoru: estaré bien en unos cuantos minutos

Luna: no digas eso, estás grave!

Kaoru: ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien

Luna: por qué eres tan terco!! Estás mal

A Luna se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos haciendo que Kaoru se sintiera mal. El estaba bien, solo algo mareado, no era para preocuparse tanto, pero obviamente Luna no pensaba así, estaba desesperada, ella sabía que Kaoru no iba a aceptar tan fácil su ayuda, pero es que si no reposaba, la situación podría empeorar.

Luna: por favor Kaoru…

Kaoru: _No quiero que llore, pero…_de acuerdo

Luna: gracias…!

Como pudo, Kaoru fue a la habitación de los chicos y se recostó en su cama, debía aceptar que cada vez se sentía peor. Luna remojó un pañuelo con agua fría (lo más fría que pudo) y se lo puso en la frente, le dio un poco de fruta y le preparó un té. Luna se estaba esforzando mucho, esfuerzo que era reconocido por Kaoru, quién de cierta manera (cosa que negó) le gustaba que Luna lo cuidara, pero se sentía mal por causarle tantas molestias.

Luna por su parte estaba feliz de que Kaoru hubiera accedido a descansar, y se sentía muy bien de poder serle de ayuda. Recordó cuando vio a Kaoru mirando el paisaje…se ruborizó nuevamente, y su sonrojo se hizo más notable cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de Kaoru cuando le tomó su temperatura.

Luna: ah! Ya me demore mucho con el té, de seguro Kaoru ya se aburrió de esperar, que torpe soy…

Luna fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cama donde Kaoru estaba recostado, traía el té, para que hiciera algún efecto. Pero cuando se acercó a la cama de Kaoru, vio que este estaba profundamente dormido. Luna sonrió, y se sentó junto a él. Kaoru tenía una expresión serena, y con los ojos cerrados parecía que él jamás hubiera tenido algún problema. Se veía tan tierno dormido, ya no tenía esa expresión dura y fría que siempre portaba con el, no, ahora tenía una expresión relajada y tierna (kawaiii!!!! w !!) Luna sonrió algo sonrojada, y se quedó con él unos 10 minutos más, no podía quitar su vista del rostro de Kaoru, unos cuantos mechones habían caído sobre su rostro haciéndolo parecer aún más tierno. Luna nunca imaginó ver a si a Kaoru, el mismo chico que la había salvado incontables veces, al que gracias a él habían podido comer en muchísimas ocasiones, el que le había dicho algo de su pasado que lo atormentaba. Luna estaba realmente contenta y halagada por que Kaoru había confiado en ella, le había permitido conocerlo mejor y tratar con él.

Luna dejo esos pensamientos y decidió empezar con lo de la huerta, le dejó a un lado el té y un poco más de fruta y se fue. Luna avanzó mucho en la huerta, ya había preparado el terreno y dividido, había plantado algunas semillas y raíces; decidió que eso era suficiente por ese día. Estaba agotada, y después de tomarse una rápida ducha, fue a ver como estaba Kaoru. Le extrañaba que los chicos aún no llegaran, ya estaba atardeciendo, y la hora de comida ya había pasado hace como una hora, aunque tal vez no era así, tal vez Luna terminó muy rápido, y los chicos apenas estuvieran regresando. Pero Luna se sintió feliz de por lo menos haber hecho algo por todos (la huerta), además le era relajante que todo estuviera en silencio, empezaba a entender por que a Kaoru le gustaba estar sólo, de vez en cuando ella iría a pasear sola por ahí a curiosear, después de todo la isla no dejaba de sorprenderla con cada cosa nueva que encontraban.

Luna subió por la casa hasta la habitación de los chicos, de cierta manera esperaba que Kaoru estuviera despierto para ver como seguía, pero también quería que siguiera dormido para ver de nuevo su rostro tan tranquilo.

Cuando llegó vio a Kaoru en la cama, pero estaba despierto, viendo por la ventana, ya era tarde, el cielo estaba color rojizo, el sol se escondía entre las montañas iluminando parte del rostro de Kaoru.

Kaoru volteo para ver a Luna, que se había quedado sorprendida de nuevo por las facciones del chico, ese día lo había visto de muchas maneras y todas le sentaban bien: dormido, serio, frío, tierno, cansado, relajado, sereno…que faltaba?

Luna se quedó quieta en su lugar, nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa como en ese día. Kaoru se le quedó viendo un instante, para luego dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, que demostraba agradecimiento…agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado y preocupado por él;

Luna: te encuentras mejor?

Kaoru: si…gracias…

Luna: -con una amplia sonrisa- de nada n-n

Kaoru: gracias por cuidarme, por el té y por la fruta –dirigiéndole otra sonrisa-

Luna: fue un placer ayudarte _tranquila Luna!! Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? solo te dio las gracias y te sonrió, eso es todo!! Solo son Amigos_

Un rato después los demás chicos llegaron, se disculparon por su retraso ya que, cuando volvían, cruzaron caminos, así que decidieron irse todos, pero en el camino se les atravesó otro lagarto gigante y para huir de él se alejaron más de la casa. Así que todos llegaron agotados y hambrientos. Por suerte Luna estaba empezando a hacer un estofado, y después de unos 5 minutos todos estaban cenando.

Shingo: te quedó delicioso Luna!!

Luna: gracias Shingo n//n

Sharla: es verdad Luna!! Tienes muy buena mano para cocinar

Luna: ah jaja, no es para tanto

Howard: otro plato por favor!!

Luna: -sirviéndole- claro

Bell: tu no vas a comer Luna?

Luna: no, yo comí hace un rato

Menori: y como está Kaoru?

Chako: es verdad, se encuentra mejor?

Luna: si, tuvo fiebre, pero ya está mejor, ahora está descansando

Adam: tu lo cuidaste Luna?

Luna: si jeje, llegué mucho más pronto de lo que pensé y bueno…él se veía muy cansado

Bell: tu también empezaste la huerta?

Luna: ah! si

Menori: avanzaste mucho

Luna: pues...creo que si

Shingo: fabuloso! Ahora ya no tendremos que ir cada rato por frutas

Sharla: es verdad, además recolecté unas flores muy bellas, servirán para adornar la casa

Luna: si!!

Ya en la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, más sin embargo Luna no puedo conciliar el sueño…ese día habían sucedido muchas cosas. Y Luna no dejaba de pensar en eso, en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, en todas esas emociones que en ella surgían y algunas eran nuevas para ella, cosa que le confundía mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!!! Les gustó este cap. Para serles sincera, a mi me encantó!! xDD tanto escribirlo, como leerlo, según yo éste es el mejor cap. que he escrito, no sé la opinión de ustedes, espero que les haya encantado leerlo como a mi xD. Como sea, gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Que bueno que este cap. también te gusto!! nOn, y espero que este te haya gustado más que los anteriores ya que mi meta es hacer cada vez uno mejor que otro, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo mi historia.

**Marion-chan: **que bueno que te gustó el final nn, esa era la intención, jajaja, espero que este cap. Te haya gustado, quise poner en este capítulo esa parte de Kaoru que rara vez vemos en el anime, como cuando está sonriendo o cuando está relajado. Espero que de igual manera te haya gustado este cap. Y que haya llenado tus expectativas nn

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya en la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, más sin embargo Luna no puedo conciliar el sueño…ese día habían sucedido muchas cosas. Y Luna no dejaba de pensar en eso, en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, en todas esas emociones que en ella surgían y algunas eran nuevas para ella, cosa que le confundía mucho….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Sharla, Menori ni a Chako.

Ya afuera, se lavó la cara, para despabilarse un poco, y se fue a caminar, aún el cielo se veía negro, pero en el horizonte había tonalidades azules, por lo que lo más factible era que el sol se asomaría dentro de unas pocas horas. Había viento, por lo que los cabellos de Luna estuvieron en todas partes menos en su lugar. Pero a Luna le importó poco eso, le agradaba demasiado la sensación del viento chocando contra su rostro. Lo único malo, era que no podía ver muy bien, por lo que algunas veces se tropezaba y en una o dos ocasiones se cayó.

Luna se ensució un poco de tierra, y le ardía su mejilla izquierda, por lo que pensó que tal vez se había cortado, pero siguió caminando sin rumbo, de cualquier manera ya no podía regresar, ya estaba lo suficientemente perdida, como para regresar y perderse más. Así que decidió seguir, no sabía a donde iba, ella solo seguía sus pies, pero sentía que al lugar donde iba a parar, iba a ser hermoso, y así fue.

Luna llegó a una zona que jamás había visto, y, aunque estaba oscuro, lo poco que podía divisar no se le hacía conocido, solo podía ver que había un hermoso lago, en dónde se reflejaba la luna menguante, había un pasto oscuro y unas pequeñas flores que brillaban, cerca del lago había una enorme roca, dónde Luna se sentó como pudo.

Luna: a los chicos les encantaría este lugar!!...aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no se los diga ahora, después de todo parece un buen lugar para pasar un tiempo a solas y reflexionando.

Luna seguía pensando, cuando escuchó un ruido, al principio no le dio importancia, pero después ese ruido se hizo más fuerte, parecía como si alguien se estuviera acercando, por lo que Luna pensó que tal vez fuera un lagarto gigante, estaba oscuro, y tal vez el lagarto no la podría ver, pero tal vez se guiara por su oído, y Luna no tenía con que defenderse. Tuvo miedo, nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan peligroso sola, siempre contaba con Bell, o Kaoru o Menori o Kaoru o hasta Howard o Kaoru…Luna sacudió su cabeza, si ella bien recordaba había repetido el nombre de Kaoru tres veces, no sabía que le estaba pasando, no había dejado de pensar en el chico desde el día anterior cuando se quedó cuidándolo.

Se escondió tras la roca, asomando su cabeza para ver quien era, tal vez solo fuera un animal inofensivo y ella estaba imaginando lo peor. Pero cuando divisó la silueta se sorprendió de que no fuera ni un lagarto, ni ningún otro animal. Era una persona, quien sería? Luna forzó más su vista pero no logró ver mejor. En cambió sentía un líquido caliente correr por su cara, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Luna decidió que lo mejor era ver de quien se trataba, debía ser alguno de sus amigos, de cualquier manera la estatura de aquella persona rebasaba la estatura de Luna, pero era de mas o menos de una persona de 14 o 15 años. Luna salió de la roca en dirección a esa persona, por lo que parecía la silueta no se había percatado de Luna, hasta que se oyó el crujido de una rama que Luna había pisado accidentalmente.

Al instante, Luna pudo distinguir que la silueta se giró bruscamente a mirarla, y aunque Luna no se sintió incómoda se intimidó un poco, ya que lo que más brillaba en esa persona eran sus penetrantes ojos que tenían un brillo especial, aunque esos ojos se le hacían conocidos.

Luna se acercó un poco más, hasta ver un poco más el semblante de esa persona, lo reconoció inmediatamente, al igual que esa persona reconoció el suyo.

Luna: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Luna?

Luna: que…qué es lo que haces aquí?

Kaoru: yo quisiera hacerte la misma pregunta.

Luna: pues…no podía dormir, así que caminé un poco y llegué hasta aquí

Kaoru: ya veo

Luna: y tú?

Kaoru: yo tampoco podía dormir, así que vine aquí

Luna: ya conocías este lugar?

Kaoru: si…hace dos semanas lo encontré cuando perseguía a un animal. A veces vengo aquí para estar solo

Luna: vaya, es un hermoso lugar

Kaoru: así es, pero tal vez sea mejor que me vaya, supongo que quieres estar un rato sola.

Luna: no!, es verdad que se siente bien estar algunas veces sola, pero creo que me gustaría estar acompañada ahora, además, encontré este lugar perdiéndome, y creo que no correré la misma suerte regresando a casa

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Los chicos se fueron a sentar en la roca, y se quedaron un rato mirando al lago. Nadie decía nada, en una parte porque no sabían de que hablar y en otra, porque, por lo visto era interesante ver el lago y el reflejo de la luna en este. Fue después de un rato, que Luna se decidió a preguntarle a Kaoru una duda que la asaltaba.

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: si?

Luna: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kaoru: dime

Luna: que fue lo que te preguntó Adam cuando fueron a recolectar frutas?

Kaoru: …

Luna: Eh…n-no me tienes que contestar si no quieres!! Jeje era solo una duda

Kaoru: me preguntó…

Luna: uhm?

Kaoru: que, qué era el…

Kaoru se sonrojó un poco, y auque no era percibido, Luna se percató de que estaba algo nervioso.

Luna: Si…?

Kaoru: que, qué era el amor u///ú

Luna: O.O…

Kaoru: eh…Luna?

Luna: en…enserio te lo preguntó?

Kaoru: si bueno, si no me lo hubiera preguntado creo que no te lo hubiera dicho ¬¬

Luna: ah claro, perdón, es sólo que se me hace raro que Adam te haya hecho ese tipo de preguntas n-nUu

Kaoru: es cierto

Luna: y…que le respondiste?

Kaoru: que creía que no era la persona indicada para responderle esa pregunta

Luna: claro…y por eso estaba Adam preguntándote "¿y ahora?"

Kaoru: no…es que…me hizo otra pregunta

Luna: a sí? Y cuál fue?

Kaoru: ah…ehm…que…que si alguna vez… me había gustado alguien

Luna: vaya las preguntas que te hizo

Kaoru: si…

Aunque Luna mostró desinterés sobre esta última pregunta, en verdad se preguntaba que habría respondido Kaoru, le daba curiosidad saber si a Kaoru le gustaba alguien, y si así era, quién era, era del grupo?, podría ser Sharla o tal vez Menori (ahá, todas menos ella ¬¬), o tal vez le gustaba una chica de la escuela, o de niño conoció a alguien y… ah!! que ganas por saber

Luna: y, si no es molestia, qué le respondiste?

Kaoru: yo…yo no le respondí

Luna: -sorprendida- enserio? Y por qué?

Kaoru: porque…yo no estoy…muy seguro, si me gusta alguien

Luna: por qué?

Kaoru: porque jamás tuve contacto con niñas de chico, hasta ahora

Luna: vamos, yo creo que por lo menos has tenido contacto con una o dos chicas antes de nosotros.

Kaoru: bueno…hubo una vez que…

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

_Kaoru contaba con apenas 4 años, estaba en el jardín de su escuela, leyendo .Nunca había tenido amigos y no le importaba mucho en realidad, no era sociable y así le gustaba ser, además en su salón, hablaban de puras tonterías que a el no le interesaban en lo mínimo._

_Una niña de su misma edad se puso enfrente de él, tenía dos coletas y una enorme sonrisa que a Kaoru se le hizo repugnante, por así decirlo._

_- ¡Hola! –le dijo la pequeña niña_

_Kaoru no le respondió pensando que si no le contestaba, ella se iría. Más no fue así_

_-te estoy hablando a ti –le dijo señalándolo descaradamente_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le respondió Kaoru fríamente _

_- Saludarte –le respondió la niña con sencillez_

_- pues ya lo haz hecho, ahora haz el favor de quitarte, no puedo ver el paisaje –le dijo Kaoru tajante_

_- te llamas Kaoru, cierto?-le dijo la niña, ignorando completamente el último comentario de este._

_- así es –le respondió Kaoru, resignado, esa mocosa iba a ignorar los comentarios que no le parecían_

_- yo me llamo Miko, y voy en tu salón, eres muy serio verdad?_

_- y tú hablas mucho verdad? _

_Eso fue suficiente para que Miko lo mirara profundamente ofendida y se fuera corriendo murmurando que era un insensible. _

-------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Luna: -a punto de contener la risa- enserio le dijiste eso?

Kaoru: si…es decir en verdad hablaba demasiado

Luna: vaya, fuiste muy…honesto al decirle eso

Kaoru: era la verdad

Luna: si bueno… jeje, -poniéndose algo más seria- no crees que fuiste algo insensible?

Kaoru: fue lo mismo que ella me dijo, de cualquier manera me importa poco

Luna: claro…tu siempre has sido así…

Kaoru: a que te refieres?

Luna: ah nada! Y conociste a más niñas?

Kaoru: si…

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

_Kaoru tenía 6 años, estaba en el salón teniendo clase de español, el profesor les dijó que tenían que hacer una exposición en parejas, iba a ser una niña y un niño, Kaoru se sorprendió que 3 o 4 niñas se acercaban a su asiento ya que el nunca había tenido contacto con nadie del salón. _

_El profesor decidió que lo mejor sería que él hiciera las parejas, ya que varías niñas se estaban peleando por ver quien se quedaba con algunos chicos._

_A Kaoru le tocó con una niña llamada Michiko, para desgracia de él, Michiko era la chica más extrovertida y popular del salón, por lo que, el tiempo en que estaban juntos preparando la exposición Michiko no dejaba de parlotear haciendo que Kaoru se irritara más de una vez._

_Al final, la exposición fue una de las mejores, y Kaoru se sintió satisfecho, aunque del trabajo él había hecho el 95, ya que Michiko sólo había traído las imágenes. Lo peor, fue que, después de eso, Michiko se autoproclamó la mejor amiga de Kaoru, y aún cuando este ni le hacía caso, ella decía que sabía todo sobre él. Cosa que le fastidiaba aún más a Kaoru._

_Hasta que una vez Kaoru se molestó bastante ya que Michiko les estaba diciendo a todos que Kaoru le había dado un beso y que le había contado todo sobre él y cosas por el estilo, Kaoru le "gritó" enfrente de varios chicos que dejara de decir estupideces. Michiko salió corriendo y nunca más se le volvió a ver, o por lo menos Kaoru ya no la volvió a ver, ya que después de ese día lo transfirieron a otra escuela… _

-------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Luna: vaya, que chica tan molesta

Kaoru: si…

Luna: vaya que no has tenido experiencias muy agradables con las chicas.

Kaoru: si, bueno, tampoco es que me importe mucho

Luna: si…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ya estaba menos oscuro, pero aún así, no se podían distinguir bien las cosas.

Kaoru volteó a ver a Luna, parecía que ella estaba entretenida viendo el lago, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Kaoru, la mejilla de Luna emanaba un líquido color vino…

Kaoru: _Sangre? _Luna…

Luna: si?

Kaoru: que te pasó en tu mejilla?

Luna: eh? Me caí y creo que me corté

Kaoru: parece una herida profunda, déjame ver

Luna: no es necesario, solo es…

Luna no pudo terminar ya que Kaoru la tomó suavemente por el mentón, inspeccionando la mejilla herida, Luna estaba muy sonrojada, si alguien los hubiera visto, podría decir que el sonrojo de Luna se notaba perfectamente aunque estuviera oscuro. Más sin embargo Kaoru no se fijó en eso, estaba absorto viendo la mejilla de la chica.

Kaoru: mm…vaya que es profunda…tal vez fue una piedra filosa ¿no te duele?

Luna: no…

Kaoru se fue a lavar las manos al río, después fue con Luna y rozó su mano contra su mejilla, Luna sintió demasiado dolor en la mejilla, le ardía demasiado, por lo que soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Kaoru: lo lamento

Luna: está bien, porque me dolió tanto cuando me tocaste?

Kaoru: porque hubo un contacto, tal vez no sentías nada porque no te tocabas la parte afectada, y la sangre te cubría la herida, por lo tanto el aire no penetraba tanto, pero cuando hubo un contacto directo con tu mejilla, era obvio que lo resintiera tu piel.

Luna: vaya…

Kaoru: ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es desinfectarte la herida, si lo dejamos así podría ser peor luego.

Luna: y como lo haremos?

Kaoru: pues…siéntate aquí, mientras busco algo para desinfectar la herida

Luna: no quieres que te ayude?

Kaoru: no gracias, lo que menos quiero es que se te pueda infectar la herida

Luna: pero no hay suficiente luz, tal vez necesites ayuda

Kaoru: la mejor ayuda que tú me puedes dar, es quedarte aquí, no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Ante este último comentario Luna se sonrojó mucho, pero hizo caso a Kaoru y se quedó en la roca. Después de un rato Kaoru regresó con una planta, su cara estaba algo manchada de tierra por lo que Luna dedujo que había escarbado o bien se había caído, y, lo que menos quería era que Kaoru también resultara herido.

Kaoru se limpió de nuevo las manos en el río, e hizo lo mismo con la planta, luego sacó una pequeña navaja y la cortó, Luna pudo ver que de la planta emanaba un líquido verde viscoso (digamos, la sábila) por lo que le dio algo de cosa, pero a Kaoru no le importó mucho, se acercó a Luna y con un pequeño pedazo de tela (no me pregunten de donde lo sacó ¬¬Uu) limpió con suma delicadeza la sangre de la mejilla de Luna, está solo sintió algo de dolor.

Después, Kaoru frotó con la planta la herida de Luna, está sintió una mezcla de frío y dolor, y aunque la sensación fue pasajera aún sentía pequeñas punzadas que le ardían.

Kaoru terminó de frotarle aquella planta y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, de ahí sacó una pequeña bandita blanca (como la de Kikumaru xD) y la pegó en la mejilla de Luna

Kaoru: servirá como curita…

Luna: gracias

Kaoru: de nada, será mejor regresar, ya está amaneciendo y si los chicos no nos ven se preocuparan

Luna: si, es verdad!

Luna miró de nuevo el lugar, y se sorprendió, era más bello de lo que se imaginaba, el pequeño lago estaba rodeado de piedras alineadas, el agua era cristalina y se veían algunos peces pasar, el pasto era de un verde tan fresco y lleno de vida que Luna sintió muchas ganas de tumbarse ahí, las flores seguían brillando y tenían colores hermosos: violetas, rosas, azules, lilas, amarillas etc…los árboles eran enormes y frondosos, el lugar era de ensueño.

Luna se sintió feliz de ver tan hermoso espectáculo, volteo a ver a Kaoru que al igual que ella estaba sonriendo, al parecer también maravillado con el paisaje, el sol que estaba sonriendo les daba a ambos en la cara, y Luna pudo ver como una aura de luz invadía a Kaoru, se volteó sonrojada aunque sonriendo, le gustaba ver ese espectáculo…pero le gustaba verlo aún más con Kaoru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!!

¿Qué les pareció este cap? Espero que les haya gustado, no fue tan kawai como el anterior, pero espero que de igual manera les haya gustado n-n, se supone que iba a actualizar hace dos días xD, pero el viernes tuve que salir por cuestiones familiares y estuve todo el fin de semana fuera, por lo que no pude terminar el cap. Pero bueno, aquí está y espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo! A mi también me gustó mucho xDD pero bueno, tal vez en este no haya sido…como decirlo…bueno…ese lado xD, en este cap. Quise mostrar las relaciones de Kaoru con las niñas y también dejar ver ese lado "protector" de él para con Luna. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic n-n.

**Azca.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **que bueno que te está gustando el fic, con lo de Adam…bueno si parecía que iba a ser algo como KaoruxAdam pero un xDDD, además de que a Adam solo lo puse como factor para la historia jaja xDD, pero bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema xDUu, que bueno que te está gustando el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo! Ah! y claro! A quien no le gustaría ver esa sonrisita de Kaoru xDD

**Marion-chan: **Ni yo misma lo hubiera resumido tan bien! Luna está sintiendo otra clase de afecto a Kaoru y no es precisamente el amistoso xDD, que bueno que he llenado todas tus expectativas y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!

**Winie-chan: **Que bueno que te está gustando el fic! Y espero que publiques pronto tu historia! Sería fabuloso ver como se van agregando más historias, no? Por lo pronto yo ya tengo otros proyectos de Planet Survival en mente y no tardaré en plasmarlos xDDD. Si, una pareja también muy padre y de cierta manera visible es la de Howardx Menori, tal vez alguna vez me anime a hacer algo de ellos…quien sabe xD.

**Katori:kaoru's girlfriend X…: **gracias por leer mi fic, yo también adoro a Kaoru xDD, claro que puedes subir mi fic a tu grupo!, más bien, es un honor para mi que tu pienses que mi historia es buena que la quieras poner en tu grupo; ya lo ví y está muy padre, así como van (es decir, por que hay más administradoras) yo creo que la comunidad crecerá mucho. Suerte!

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Luna se sintió feliz de ver tan hermoso espectáculo, volteo a ver a Kaoru que al igual que ella estaba sonriendo, al parecer también maravillado con el paisaje, el sol que estaba sonriendo les daba a ambos en la cara, y Luna pudo ver como una aura de luz invadía a Kaoru, se volteó sonrojada aunque sonriendo, le gustaba ver ese espectáculo…pero le gustaba verlo aún más con Kaoru…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban rumbo a casa, el sol estaba por detrás, así que el camino estaba muy bien iluminado, y Luna pudo distinguir el trecho por el que caminaban, se sorprendió de que la zona donde habían estado no estaba muy lejos de la casa de todos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aún así, se veía que estaban tranquilos. Luna se encontraba muy confundida por todos los eventos que había vivido recientemente con Kaoru, cuando lo veía muy de cerca se sonrojaba, se la pasaba viéndolo periodos algo largos de tiempo etc, pero se dijo a si misma que tal vez era porque nunca había tenido tanto contacto tan cercano con un chico, además solo lo consideraba como un amigo, no como nada más…

Mientras tanto Kaoru pensaba en que ya se había abierto demasiado, le había contado a Luna cosas que nadie más sabía, y no se sentía incómodo por hacerlo, más se le hacía extraño que se abriera tanto a sus sentimientos con una persona. Aunque también, nunca había tenido una relación tan duradera como la que tenía ahora con los chicos; pero aún así nunca pasó por su mente la idea de contarle cosas de su pasado a una persona. Y de cierta manera sentía un peso menos, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido con Luna, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo más por Luna que no fuera amistad…

Después de un rato, cada quien ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llegaron, solo para ver como, al parecer, nadie se había levantado.

Luna: debe ser muy temprano aún

Kaoru: tal vez

Luna: lo más seguro es que no tarden en despertar…

Kaoru: si…les dirás sobre la zona que encontraste?

Luna: eso pensaba…

Kaoru: pensabas?

Luna: si…decidí que lo dejare en secreto por un tiempo

Kaoru: ya veo

Luna: si…será un secreto que solo tú…y yo sabremos…_eso sonó algo…raro_

Kaoru: eh…si

Kaoru se había sonrojado ante el comentario de Luna, aunque sabía que era la verdad, y le agradaba que Luna no les dijera a los demás sobre el lugar, si ellos lo supieran, querrían ir seguido, y Kaoru ya no podría pasar más tiempo ahí, ya que no estaría solo.

Luna: disculpa, eso sonó algo raro

Kaoru: ah…está bien

Luna: tal vez soné algo egoísta

Kaoru: -sorprendido- por qué lo dices?

Luna: es que, normalmente yo le diría a los demás, pero…no sé, siento que ese lugar debería ser un secreto aún…pero tal vez estoy siendo muy egoísta

Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa a Luna

Kaoru: eso no es verdad, no pienses que eres egoísta, porque no lo eres, de vez en cuando es bueno tener algún secreto que no le quieres revelar a nadie…

Luna: gracias Kaoru –sonriéndole-

Kaoru: no hay nada que agradecer, iré a pescar algo, nos vemos al rato

Luna: si, buena suerte!

Kaoru: gracias

Kaoru se fue y Luna se dirigió al lago, se sentó y se quito los zapatos para luego meter sus pies al agua, estaba fría, pero Luna sentía una sensación cálida, las palabras que le había dicho Kaoru la habían hecho sentir mejor, de alguna manera, Kaoru siempre conseguía hacerla sentir bien. Y esperaba que Kaoru sintiera lo mismo con respecto a ella.

Escuchó ruido en la casa, deberían estarse levantando los chicos, después de unos cinco minutos todos bajaron de prisa y algo alterados, cuando Luna los volteo a ver, y ellos la vieron, sus rostros se relajaron.

Adam: Luna!

Sharla: pensamos que te había pasado algo

Luna: por qué lo dicen?

Menori: porque no estabas en tu cama

Shingo: hablando de eso, Kaoru no está contigo?

Luna: no…él…

Bell: es que él tampoco está

Luna: si, lo sé, se fue a pescar algo

Howard: vaya, que bien!! Espero que no se tarde mucho, me estoy muriendo de hambre

Menori: de hecho, hoy deberíamos buscar comida

Howard: de nuevo? –desilusionado-

Menori: claro que si Howard, no es justo que Kaoru haga todo el trabajo

Chako: yo creo que ya deberíamos salir

Shingo: por qué lo dices Chako?

Chako: porque, tal vez nos tome todo el día recolectar alimentos

Luna: lo crees Chako?

Chako: claro que si!

Luna: pues tal vez tengas razón…

Shingo: Si!...

Howard: -molesto- no es justo! quedamos que en este día descansaríamos, pues hemos trabajado mucho en estos últimos días

Chiko: hemos, Howard?

Ante el comentario de Chako todos se rieron, después de almorzar un poco de fruta, decidieron ir a encontrar comida, El pescado de Kaoru tendría que esperar, ahora tenían prisa, decidieron formar dos grupos: Bell, Howard, Menori y Shingo irían a cazar, mientras que Sharla, Adam y Chako irían a recolectar frutas, Luna se quedaría avanzando en la huerta, ya empezaban a crecer frutos pero aún así todavía no estaban lo suficientemente maduros por lo que si había necesidad de seguir buscando frutas.

Ya que todos hubieran se hubieran despedido, Luna se quedó regando las plantas de la huerta, vaya que estaba quedando bonita, lo que antes era un terreno marrón por la tierra, ahora era un terreno verde por las plantas. Empezó a plantar unas semillas, instantáneamente se tocó la mejilla en donde tenía la vendita, sonrió, le había gustado mucho que Kaoru se hubiera preocupado por ella.

Volteó a la mesa, había un poco de fruta, Luna decidió que sería mejor llevarle un poco a Kaoru, debía de estar muy cansado.

Luna se fue, encontró a Kaoru en plena acción, al verlo parecía que pescar era muy fácil, se acercó a él, y cuando este volteo para ver quien era le extendió el plato de frutas.

Luna: toma, debes tener hambre

Kaoru: gracias

Luna: de nada

Luna se sentó al lado de Kaoru, mientras este dejaba su plato de frutas y seguía pescando. Luna miraba con curiosidad la manera en Kaoru pescaba, curiosidad que era percibida por Kaoru, que después de un rato de silencio, decidió hablar

Kaoru: quieres intentarlo?

Luna: ah?

Kaoru: que si quieres intentar pescar

Luna: lo dices enserio?

Kaoru: -sonriendo- claro que si

Luna: gracias!

Kaoru le pasó la lanza a Luna, y está saltó hacia el río, había mucho peces y Luna pensó que sería más fácil capturar a uno, pero al momento de introducir la lanza al agua, esta se estancó en una roca haciendo que varios peces huyeran y que por la fuerza que implementó Luna al tratar de sacar la lanza esta se rompiera. Luna miró pálida el pequeño trozo de madera que antes había sido una lanza. Lo que se imaginó fue a un Kaoru muy enojado y reprochándole por que rayos había roto su lanza que tanto esfuerzo le había costado hacer, que era demasiado descuidada y que sería mejor que se fuera. Luna se puso aún más pálida al imaginar eso y volteó lentamente a mirar a Kaoru.

Lo que encontró fue a un Kaoru viéndola con una expresión…divertida? Si, Kaoru la miraba divertido y si no fuera porque a Luna se le notaba que realmente estaba algo alterada por haber roto la lanza Kaoru se hubiera reído, no de Luna, pero si de la situación.

(esta parte la pondré con guiones ya que se expresara mejor, ya luego diré cuando se termina, además es para ver como escribo si poner los nombres primero xD)

- yo…lo lamento mucho!! –dijo Luna muy arrepentida

-está bien –Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

-No! No está bien! Rompí tu lanza, que tanto esfuerzo te había costado hacer!

- Haré otra –respondió Kaoru con sencillez

-Pero…

-Tranquila, alguna vez tenía que pasar, además eso me demuestra que la madera no era muy resistente –Kaoru estaba tranquilo, esas cosas pasaban, pero Luna se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho.

(yap, la historia seguirá como siempre xD)

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kaoru habló

Kaoru: quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Luna: lo dices en serio?

Kaoru: ya te he dicho que si, yo no digo nada en broma

Luna: me encantaría intentar de nuevo!

Kaoru: muy bien

Luna: pero, ahora con que lo intentaré?

Kaoru: con esto

Kaoru le dio una caña de bambú con un anzuelo, más especifico, una caña de pescar.

Luna: vaya, creo que desde un principio hubiera sido mejor intentar con esto

Kaoru: quien sabe, uno nunca sabe hasta que lo haya intentado.

Luna: tienes razón, jaja.

Luna se sentó de nuevo, ahora se encontraba en un nuevo dilema, no sabía como agarrar bien la caña de pescar, Kaoru se percató de esto, se colocó atrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, Luna sintió ese contacto y se sonrojó, las manos de Kaoru agarraron las suyas.

Kaoru: para poder pescar bien, debes estar en buena posición, tus manos deben estar así

Kaoru movió suavemente las manos de Luna de tal forma en que Luna se sintió cómoda y por lo visto era la posición correcta. Mientras Kaoru seguía rodeándola, a Luna le emanaba cierto calor, pero cuando quitó sus manos una corriente de aire frío la invadió, además, esa sensación tan agradable que sentía había desaparecido.

Kaoru: ahora ya estás lista para pescar de forma correcta

Luna: gra...gracias

Kaoru: de que, ahora espera a que un pez muerda el anzuelo.

Los chicos estuvieron esperando, espera que no duró largo rato ya que un pez mordió el anzuelo rápidamente

Kaoru: ahora….jala!

Luna: si!

Luna lo estaba haciendo rápidamente, era un pez pequeño y no oponía mucha resistencia, pero después, para horror de ella, otro pez más grande se comió al pequeño y después de ese otro pez aún más grande se comió al otro, mientras tanto Luna luchaba para que la cuerda no se rompiera, pero era demasiado fuerte y para empeorar las cosas, peces más grandes se acercaban y hacían lo mismo que los pees anteriores cometían.

Kaoru fue a auxiliar a Luna, tomándola por la cintura y jalándola para atrás, pero el pez tiraba con demasiada fuerza.

Luna: es muy fuerte!!

Kaoru: resiste un poco más!

Luna: eso intento pero…

Kaoru: lo sé, es demasiado fuerte, quien diría que algo como esto iría a pasar

Luna: si, definitivamente no sirvo para pescar

Kaoru: yo diría todo lo contrario, atraes a peces cada vez más grandes

Ambos rieron un poco, gran error, ya que disminuyeron su fuerza haciendo que el pez que estaba jalando cada vez más fuerte diera un pequeño jalón, haciendo que Luna y Kaoru cayeran inevitablemente al agua, ambos cayeron sentados viendo como el pez se iba a otra dirección y la caña de bambú flotaba en el agua, estaban empapados pero todo lo que habían pasado para terminar así no pudo desencadenar más que risas, Luna y Kaoru reían mientras se salpicaban un poco de agua.

Después de un rato consideraron prudente salir, primero salió Kaoru quien ayudó a Luna a subir, ambos estaban empapados y corrientes de aire fresco que para ellos en ese momento eran heladas chocaban contra su cuerpo haciendo que sintieran frío.

Después de un rato, ambos se fueron a la casa de todos, todavía no llegaba nadie, por suerte, capaz y malinterpretarían todo los chicos al verlos empapados.

Luna se dio una pequeña ducha, mientras su ropa se secaba, su cuerpo estaba tan frío que el agua se le hizo caliente, haciendo que esa ducha fuera deliciosa. Por suerte Sharla había hecho pequeños camisones, para que cuando lavaran la ropa tuvieran algo que ponerse. Cuando termino se puso el camisón que le quedaba como vestido, así que no se vio mal.

Kaoru también se duchó sintiendo lo mismo que Luna con el agua, él se puso un pantalón que también les había hecho Sharla, el problema era que no tenía camisa, la suya aún estaba empapada, y, aunque no tardaría en secarse, tendría que estar sin camisa durante unos minutos. Le avergonzaba la idea de andar por ahí así, y más con Luna ahí presente, pero no podía quedarse en la ducha todo el tiempo.

Kaoru salió, Luna estaba recostada sobre el pasto viendo hacia el cielo que estaba de un azul muy despejado. Kaoru se quedó ahí, tal vez podría durar por lo menos 15 minutos más, hacía mucho aire por lo que la camisa debería estar casi seca. Mas sin embargo su plan se cayó abajo cuando Luna giró para verlo, pudo notar como un sonrojo se apoderaba de la chica haciendo que inmediatamente se volteara a ver a otro sitio.

Luna: lo-lo lamento!! –ruborizada-

Kaoru: no importa, no te preocupes dentro de 15 minutos mi camisa estará seca y me la podré poner

Luna: si…

Kaoru se sentó al lado de Luna; le incomodaba que Luna se sintiera incómoda porque el también se sentía así (xD), pero de alguna forma quería estar ahí, viendo el paisaje.

Mientras tanto Luna estaba con la cabeza agachada, sentía que la cara le ardía mucho, pero no era porque se estaba enfermando si no porque se lo había causado Kaoru, nunca lo había visto así, y si bien era verdad, Kaoru tenía muy buen cuerpo, era fuerte, pero no exageradamente (eh chicas!!! Esto es especialmente para ustedes!!! xDD), se veía sano y sobretodo muy…muy fuerte.

Luna se decidió a voltear, le parecía de mala educación evitar a Kaoru, primero volteó tímidamente, y apenas se notaba que había levantado la cara, pero lo que vio hizo que la agachara rápidamente aún más sonrojada que antes; Kaoru se encontraba sentado con una rodilla flexionada y apoyándose sobre esta su brazo (espero que me haya explicado bien). Tenía la mirada serena, pero perdida en el horizonte, parecía que se había desconectado del mundo y ahora solo estaba en sus pensamientos. Luna se decidió a voltear a verlo para ver como este también volteaba a verla con un semblante serio más no duro y frío como siempre.

Kaoru la miró unos segundos para después levantarse, recogió su camisa y pantalón que por lo visto ya estaban totalmente secas y se fue a la casa, lo más seguro era para que se cambiara.

Luna decidió hacer lo mismo, recogió su blusa y falda y también se subió. Después de un rato ambos salieron ya vestidos como de costumbre, aún era de día, por lo que los demás debían de tardar algunas horas más para volver.

Cada quien se fue a hacer distintas cosas, Luna estaba barriendo un poco la casa mientras Kaoru trabajaba en la huerta.

Después, llegó el atardecer con sus tonalidades naranjas, los chicos habían trabajado mucho ese día, Luna había barrido toda la casa y arreglado con las flores que trajo Sharla, excepto los cuartos, esperaba que este detalle les gustara a todos; mientras tanto, Kaoru había trabajado muy duro en la huerta, había plantado más semillas y hecho una pequeña rejita para que no se maltrataran las plantas.

Después de un rato llegaron todos los chicos, después de que Luna les preparó algo se pusieron a charlar sobre ese día.

Howard: estoy agotado!

Sharla: si, este día fue muy tedioso

Menori: pero por lo menos, recolectamos suficientes provisiones, ya no tendremos que buscar más comida por algunos días

Bell: es verdad, y por lo visto avanzaste demasiado en la huerta Luna

Luna: no jaja, no fui yo, fue Kaoru el que hizo el trabajo

Chako: vaya, pues te quedó muy bien Kaoru

Kaoru: no fue nada

Shingo: y hablando de otras cosas, por qué tienes esa vendita en la mejilla, Luna?

Sharla: es verdad! Creo que la tienes desde la mañana, que te pasó?

Luna: eh…

Luna estaba nerviosa, se había olvidado completamente de la vendita, y en ese momento estaba carente de imaginación para inventarles algo, genial, la única vez que decidía mantener en secreto algo y por un torpe descuido suyo ahora tendría que revelarlo. Luna empezó a tartamudear, todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de la chica.

Luna: pues…jeje…ehm…verán…yo…y luego…y..

Kaoru: Luna se tropezó y se hizo una herida, buscó algo para desinfectarla y oh casualidad, yo estaba por ahí, traía una vendita y ella se la puso, eso fue lo que pasó.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kaoru, en primera había hablado por Luna (cosa que ella agradecía), en segunda su voz sonaba cortante y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Después de un rato de silencio…los demás siguieron hablando de otras cosas xD.

Ya en la noche, cuando todos acabaron de cenar propusieron que al día siguiente descansaran, ese día había traído suficientes provisiones para más o menos 4 días, excepto por los peces claro.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, la verdad, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mañana podrían levantarse tarde, perder el tiempo ¬¬, vagar por ahí etc etc

Ya después de hablar sobre lo que harían el día siguiente, los chicos se fueron a descansar, mañana sería un gran día y no pensaban desaprovecharlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Primero que nada, sé que no actualicé tan pronto, pero es que…es una larga historia, pero verán; como ya son vacaciones de semana santa ya teníamos el plan de salir, por lo que pensé: _todavía tengo unos días, actualizaré el cap 5 y les diré a los lectores que subiré el cap 6 hasta dentro de 2 semanas._ Y bueno, todo estaba muy bien, el fin de semana íbamos a ir a Querétaro a que le dieran mantenimiento a mi bebé (entiéndase la compu xD) pero un día antes de salir, y el día en que iba a actualizar, al condenado mouse se le ocurre morir, por lo tanto no pude hacer nada.

Sufrí!!! Y sufrí mucho porque, nos íbamos a quedar hasta el martes o miércoles, y yo no sabía si en la casa donde íbamos a estar tuvieran Animax, y si lo tienen! Pero lo malo, es que yo no me iba a quedar ahí ¬¬Uu, me iba a ir con una amiga y ella NO tenía Animax, así que el lunes no pude ver el cap. 41 T.T, ese día estuve a las 8, 5 y 11 sufriendo, pero bueno T.T lo veré en japonés. A lo que iba, de los cap que eh visto últimamente, me llamó la atención uno, no se si a ustedes también, es el cap. 40 del viernes, cuando Bell le dice a Luna que quiere ser su familia, no sé ustedes pero yo creo por lo que vi, que Kaoru se puso medio celosos no? Como que le dolió mucho, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo porque yo le juré y perjuré a mi hermana que Kaoru si estaba muy dolido y celoso.

También otra cosa, espero que no me linchen (como Diana!!! T.T me quería matar por algo que hice y que no me arrepiento de hacerlo ¬¬) las personas que les gusta el Howard por Menori, pero por lo que he visto como que se me hace un poco más Sharla por Howard, aunque tal vez sea mi imaginación. Igual también, se veía que tanto Kaoru y Sharla fueron los que más resintieron lo que le dijo Bell a Luna.

Esto se está haciendo muy largo, pero ya por último, no creen que deberíamos hacer todos los fans de Planet Survival un foro donde hablemos sobre todoooooo lo que nos guste de el anime? Sería bueno. Ya, gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Que bueno que te gustó!!! Kaoru…es el chico perfecto xDD, pero no sabe tratar con las mujeres xDUU. Como verás este cap lo quise hacer más como…se puede decir…más atrevido, aunque no es la palabra se acerca a lo que quería decir. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que sigas leyendo el fic.

**Azca.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Yo también quiero más a Kaoru cada día!! Jajaja xDD, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te haya agradado.

**Keeper7301: **Wow, que un chico me escriba, significa que voy bien jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado la idea y no te preocupes, te puedes quedar con Luna y yo con Kaoru xD. Así que todo bien, que bueno ue te guste ya la pareja de Kaoru por Luna por que según yo, es la mejor! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Que bueno que te gustó! Los tres fics en español que hay, son muy buenos, pero espero que haya todavía más. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Katori: kaoru's girlfriend X… **jajajaja, me leíste la mente xDD, cuando puse esas dos experiencias con Kaoru, me imaginé otra, pero esta, no como las otras, con un final triste, en algún cap la pondré, espero que este cap te haya gustado.

**Daniela: **Gracias, la terminaré…uhmm…la verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera se como terminara, pero no creo que el final esté muy lejos, o tal vez si, xD, ya veré.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Ya después de hablar sobre lo que harían el día siguiente, los chicos se fueron a descansar, mañana sería un gran día y no pensaban desaprovecharlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era temprano, el cielo aún estaba oscuro aunque el sol ya venía por lo que algunas nubes ya se mostraban, todo estaba en silencio, ya que ese día no harían nada, lo más seguro es que la mayoría de los chicos se levantara un poco más tarde de lo normal. Lo más seguro es que Howard, Shingo y tal vez Chako se durmieran un poco más que los otros, ya que los últimos dos se habían dormido un poco más tarde intentando investigar algo, Howard…él no necesitaba razones para despertarse más tarde, pero bueno ¬o¬UU

Kaoru miraba el techo que en esos momentos estaba totalmente negro, se había levantado cuando todavía el cielo era de azul muy oscuro, no intento dormirse de nuevo, de antemano sabría que no lo podría hacer, pero de cualquier manera no tenía sueño. Se levantó de la cama, la tendió y salió afuera, estaba fresco, y aunque le dio algo de frío pensó que lo podía soportar, se fue a el lugar que días antes había encontrado Luna, se recostó sobre el pasto y vio el cielo, ubicó la Osa mayor y la menor y formó figuras uniendo a las estrellas, hace mucho que no hacía eso, la verdad, sólo había hecho una vez eso con una amiga suya…la única amiga que había tenido y la única que le había despertado un gran cariño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya salía por entre las montañas, Sharla, Luna y Menori se despertaron al mismo tiempo, habían decidido que ese día iban a estar junto al lago, aunque últimamente el cielo había estado muy nublado, había unos días en que el sol era insoportable, y parecía que ese día iba a ser de esos, por lo que pensaron que estando junto al lago se iban a refrescar más, además de que también se podrían meter a nadar.

Cuando las chicas salieron vieron a Bell mirando hacia todas direcciones, cuando las chicas se acercaron, le preguntaron a Bell que era lo que estaba buscando.

Bell: chicas, no han visto a Kaoru?

Sharla: no, nos acabamos de despertar

Menori: por qué lo dices?

Bell: es que cuando desperté, el no estaba y la cama estaba tendida

Sharla: pero él si durmió no? Es decir, se fue con ustedes a su habitación

Bell: si, Howard y Shingo estuvieron hablando un rato, y él si estaba, de hecho les estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no pude ver si estaba dormido o no.

Sharla: tal vez fue a pescar

Menori: es que acaso Kaoru no entiende lo que quiere decir Día Libre?

Bell: jeje, tal vez no tenía nada que hacer, últimamente se ha despertado muy temprano, una vez yo me desperté porque tenía un poco de sed y lo vi sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, cuando le pregunté que hacía ahí, solo me dijo que se despertó y no pudo volver a dormir.

Menori: y no tienes una idea de donde podrá estar?

Bell: no…siempre que le pregunto, él me dice que solo va a caminar

Sharla: por qué no lo buscamos? Para que todos juntos hagamos el plan de que vamos el día de hoy

Menori: pero en qué lugares

Bell: tu no sabes donde podría estar Kaoru, Luna?

En toda la conversación Luna se había quedado callada, se preguntaba donde podría estar Kaoru, lo más seguro era en la zona que había encontrado, pero y si no? Realmente estaba preocupada por él, aunque en el fondo sabía que Kaoru podía cuidarse solo y lo más seguro es que solo estuviera caminando por ahí.

Bell: Luna?

Luna: eh? Que pasó Bell?

Bell: que si tú sabes donde podría estar Kaoru

Luna: no…tal vez se encuentre pescando o cazando

Bell: es lo más probable, iré a buscarlo

Menori: por qué no nos separamos?

Bell: es buena idea

Menori: yo iré a ver si esta en el río

Bell: iré a ver si está cazando

Luna: yo buscaré por los alrededores

Sharla: y yo me quedaré para ver si vuelve.

Quedando así, los chicos se fueron cada quien por su lado, Luna se fue directamente al lugar que había encontrado días antes, y si, ahí lo vio, recostado sobre el césped mirando el cielo, ahora de un azul claro con unas nubes blancas.

Luna: Kaoru!

Kaoru: -volteando- Luna?

Luna: que bueno que te encuentro!

Kaoru: pasa algo?

Luna: eh…pues no, pero estábamos preocupados por ti

Kaoru: no hay razón de que preocuparse, ustedes saben que yo me puedo cuidar solo

Luna: lo sé, pero aún así siempre está el pendiente de que si estás bien o estás herido o…muchas cosas más

Kaoru: -esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- gracias, pero no hay de que preocuparse

Luna le respondió con otra sonrisa, y se sentó junto a él, se quedaron un momento en silencio viendo correr el río que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: dime

Luna: hay alguna experiencia más que hayas vivido con una chica?

Kaoru: …de hecho

Luna: oh…y es parecida a las otras dos?

Kaoru: no…

Luna: ah…

Luna quería saber, pero sentía que se estaría mostrando demasiado entrometida en la vida privada de Kaoru, también Kaoru estaba decidiendo si se lo quería contar o no, desde ese día que para el fue el primero más gris de su vida, nunca había vuelto a tocar el tema, y aunque confiaba plenamente en Luna se sentía algo confundido. Decidió contárselo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kaoru contaba con 9 años, estaba en el colegio teniendo clase de biología, el profesor les estaba hablando sobre la fotosíntesis, Kaoru ya sabía el tema de memoria, al no tener amigos, se la pasaba leyendo, y después de terminar con todos los libros que fueran de su interés, decidió empezar a leer los libros de la escuela, así que ya sabía sobre todo lo que iban a ver el resto del año._

_Al final de la clase, el profesor les dijo a todos que tenían que hacer una maqueta de una flor realizando la fotosíntesis y otra con todas las partes y propiedades de una flor que escogieran, sería en equipo, aparte de las maquetas iban a hacer una pequeña exposición sobre lo que investigaron, con el fin de que aprendieran algo del tema._

_Kaoru detestaba hacer trabajos en equipo, en su salón sólo había tres personas, incluyéndolo a él que se ponían a trabajar, los demás no hacían nada, y siempre que a él le tocaba alguien, generalmente terminaba haciendo el trabajo el sol, el resultado? Un grande y radiante 10 (o A, como lo quieran llamar), para él…y para el otro u otra que no hacía nada, Kaoru se molestaba por eso, pero al fin de cuentas pensaba que el saldría perdiendo era su compañero, no él._

_En su salón eran 35 alumnos, por lo que, siempre que escogían en parejas un niño tenía que trabajar solo, Kaoru siempre pedía que a él le tocara solo, pero no, curiosamente siempre le tocaba a una niña de nombre Kaila._

_Esa vez no fue así, cuando el profesor sacó los papelitos en donde decían los nombres de cada alumno sacados al azar, salió que Kaoru iba a estar esa vez con Kaila, Kaila era una de esas tres personas que trabajaban, así que Kaoru estuvo conforme, al menos no haría todo solo, o al menos eso esperaba._

_Kaila era una chica 1año menor que él, tenía el cabello un poco más abajo que los hombros, era lacio y de color rojo, tenía uno enormes ojos verdes aunque se veían opacos, vestía un pantalón con una blusa larga que parecía un pequeño vestido del mismo color de su cabello, era tímida, callada y excelente alumna, Kaoru no sabía nada de ella, de hecho no sabía nada de sus compañeros de salón, ni siquiera los conocía._

_Kaila también se juntaba sola, por alguna razón que le era desconocida a Kaoru los demás chicos la despreciaban, la trataban como un bicho raro y más tarde se dio cuenta de que la humillaban, cuando Kaoru miraba al frente la veía recostada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo, al igual que él, lo único diferente en ellos era que Kaila parecía que quería relacionarse con las personas, mientras que Kaoru prefería estar aislado._

_Cuando se vieron al otro día, que era sábado, enfrente de la escuela, Kaila llevaba una pequeña mochila, vestía de un sencillo pero bonito vestido color rosa pálido, llevaba varios libros que les podrían servir de ayuda. Así quedaron, Kaila iba a llevar la información y Kaoru los materiales._

_Se sentaron en un parque cercano a la escuela y empezaron a trabajar, después de un rato la primera maqueta estaba lista, Kaoru se sorprendió de que hubiera quedado lista en tan poco tiempo, pero se alegró de que por esa vez le hubiera tocada alguien que trabajara._

_Descansaron un poco, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos había hablado._

_-Kaoru…-le dijo la pequeña niña con cierta timidez _

_- dime_

_- por qué siempre estás solo?_

_- porque me gusta estar así_

_- ya veo –Kaila tenía un tono triste y apagado-_

_- y por qué tu también estás sola? –le dijo Kaoru con cierto desinterés que procuró no hacerlo muy notorio-_

_- porque estoy enferma –le respondió Kaila con cierta amargura, aún así sonreía_

_Kaoru se sorprendió, que estaba enferma? De que? se veía sana, pero de igual manera, estar enferma no era razón para estar sola._

_No se dijo nada más, la conversación había terminado, empezaron a elaborar la otra maqueta y se quedo a medio terminar, ya era tarde y aunque tenían un poco más de tiempo, decidieron dejar hasta ahí el trabajo, estaban cansados. Fue cuando Kaila que estaba guardando los libros es la mochila, empezó a toser mucho, Kaoru se percató que estaba goteando algo de sangre, esto le alarmó y se hincó junto a ella, Kaila estaba pálida y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, le dolía. Kaoru le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, ella solo asentía mientras seguía tosiendo, hasta que de pronto dejo de toser y se calló sobre el césped, estaba inconsciente. _

_Kaoru la cargó sobre su espalda, tenía su mochila en una mano y los materiales en otra, Kaila era muy ligera, se preguntó si era por falta de peso, o porque tal vez las niñas eran así. La llevo a un hospital cercano donde avisaron a los padres de Kaila dónde estaba. Kaoru esperó afuera de la habitación donde estaba la niña. Sus padres llegaron muy pronto con las caras tan pálidas como si hubiesen visto un fantasma._

_Mientras que el doctor les explicaba, le agradecieron a Kaoru, aunque le dijeron que sería mejor que se alejara de Kaila si no quería estar como ella, al principio Kaoru no les entendió, hasta que le explicaron que a los 5 años de edad a Kaila le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad, ninguno de los medicamentos que le daban le servía. A los seis años, casi la pierden, los doctores dijeron que sus días estaban contados, pero cada vez que Kaila sufría una recaída y pensaban que era su fin, se volvía a reponer._

_A Kaoru no le importaba que estuviera enferma Kaila, lo que le importaba era su vida. Después de ese día, Kaoru se juntaba con ella, siempre hablaban, la defendía de los demás, tanto Kaila como los padres de ella siempre le agradecieron, eran tan amigos que una vez Kaoru se fue de vacaciones con la familia de Kaila a una casita de campo, en la noche se pusieron a ver las estrellas Kaoru y Kaila, formando figuras y ubicando constelaciones, Kaoru en verdad la quería.6_

_Cuando entraron a clases de nuevo, Kaila tuvo su última recaída, cuando la llevaban en la camilla con Kaoru al lado, Kaila le dijo que había sido su único y verdadero amigo, que lo quería y que se cuidara, después de esas palabras, murió.  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna: ya veo, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti

Kaoru: lo fue, pero ya no importa

Kaoru se levantó dispuesto a regresar a la casa, el haber recordado a Kaila le producía cierta amargura, pero que más daba, sucedía lo mismo con Lois. Luna se levantó y lo sujeto de un brazo delicadamente haciendo que Kaoru se girara para verla.

Luna: Kaoru…siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, de acuerdo?

Kaoru: está bien pero…por qué me dices eso?

Luna: sólo quería que lo supieras

Kaoru: -sonriéndole- gracias, tu también puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea.

Luna le sonrió en forma de respuesta y se regresó con él a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Este cap no resultó como yo planeaba, pero tendré que desglosarlo en el otro cap, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no sé si el recuerdo de Kaoru haya quedado bien pero bue, tengo otras cosas que hacer (como estudiar para mi exámen de francés oral ToT, o empezar el proyecto de AaA que vale el 50 de mi calificación final!), pero ver el cap penúltimo de Planet Survival me inspiró a terminar este cap y escribir el otro que espero actualizar mañana. Ahora a lo que me interesa o.ó. Alguien me podría decir que rayos sucedió en los caps 45 al 50?! Yo no pude verlos ;-; y casi pierdo el hilo, de dónde rayos salieron Howard y Sharla? Y que pasó, por qué Sobreviviente está de su lado y ah! muchas dudas T.T, espero que me las aclaren. Gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Qué el palito estaba frágil?! O.ó, eso mismo me dijo mi hermana xDUu, pero tú, yo y muchos más saben que no es cierto! Y eso basta xD, como sea, pronto verás que saldrá algo serio, pero como soy mala malosa todavía no xD o tal vez sí, estoy escribiendo otro fic de Planet Survival y como no quiero descuidar este, tal vez este fic esté próximo a su final, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando tus reviews!

**Katori:kaoru's girlfriend X...:** jaja, tienes razón, Bell es de sharla y Howard de Menori xD y así será hasta el fin de los tiempos!, a mi también me gusta más mi otra forma, pero lo más seguro es que es porque ya me he acostumbrado, además como me dijo Alex.Chan,KikumaruXD con guiones tal vez se muestre más profesionalismo xD. Vaya que escribes bien oOo, deberías escribir un fan fic de Planet Survival, ya necesitamos más! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que siga recibiendo tus reviews!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Lo sé! yo casi muero de ver a Kaoru así! (cantando) Se puso celoso! Se puso celoso! xD, creo que desde principios de serie se veía mas o menos las parejas no? En primer lugar: Kaoru x Luna, luego Bell x Sharla y Howard x Menori, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap y que me sigas dando tu opinión!

**Marion-chan: **Ya me queda claro que Kaoru si estaba celoso! xD jajaja que bn xD, la quiere! Pero bueno, es triste no poder ver los capítulos verdad? T.T pero ya que…tendré que esperar a que vuelva a pasar otra vez la serie para poder verlos ¬o¬, es verdad lo de Sharla y Howard pero yo quiero que sea Sharla por Bell y Menori por Howard ToT. En cuanto a lo del foro o grupo, gracias por apoyarme, lo único que espero es que tengas conocimientos de hacer un grupo o foro por que yo no xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y que me sigas contando que te pareció

**Winie-chan: **Jaja, no importa que no me hayas dejado review en el cap 4, lo importante es que sé que te están gustando los caps. Espero que siga siendo así n-n, en cuanto a la explicación, verás, cuando Howard les dijo a los chicos sobre lo que le dijo Bell a Luna se vio como sharla y Kaoru eran los que más estaban desconcertados, claro todos lo estaban, pero en especial ellos dos se veían como más afectados, si me entiendes? Espero que si xD. A mi también me agradan todas las parejas que mencionaste y la de Chako y Shingo yo también la había pensado, pero para serte sincera Deseche rápidamente esa idea xD. Espero que siga recibiendo tus reviews!

**Keeper7301: **Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, sé que no eres el único que lle este tipo de historias, pero que chico (la minoría sinceramente) se atreve a dejar un comentario a una historia como estás, por lo menos aquí en México les da vergüenza, cosa que es tonta pero bueno, por eso me alegra mucho que un chico me escriba jeje, pero bueno, en este capítulo no hay nada de acción creo yo, pero te prometo que en el próximo capítulo si va a ver, al menos eso espero. Así que Luna es toda tuya! Cuidala! xD, espero seguir leyendo tu opinión en mi historia, es muy importante para mi cada comentario que me dan.

**Azca.Chan.LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Tienes razón, han puesto mucho Howard x Sharla y eso no es correcto! Pero en los 5 capítulos que me perdí debieron cambiar un poco las cosas no? Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap y que me sigas escribiendo reviews.

Hasta la próxima! (que será muy pronto xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Luna: Kaoru…siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, de acuerdo?

Kaoru: está bien pero…por qué me dices eso?

Luna: sólo quería que lo supieras

Kaoru: -sonriéndole- gracias, tu también puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea.

Luna le sonrió en forma de respuesta y se regresó con él a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol ya brillaba en lo alto, aunque era de mañana el calor era insoportable, tal y como lo habían dicho Sharla, Menori y Luna, Kaoru y Luna había regresado ya hace rato, poco tiempo después regresaron Bell y Menori, y después de que Kaoru les dijo que había ido a caminar y ya de regreso se había encontrado con Luna, todos los chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar de su día libre.

Poco tiempo después los demás que faltaban se unieron con los demás chicos, ese día iban a estar junto al río, disfrutando de un bello día (sin contar el desesperante calor, claro) Llevaron comida y una manta, después de eso, cada quien se puso a hacer lo que más le apetecía.

Luna y Bell hablaban, Sharla y Menori veían como Adam y Howard jugaban cerca del río, Chako y Shingo estaban hablando de cosas que…solo ellos entendían ¬¬Uu y Kaoru estaba descansando en la rama de un árbol.

Kaoru nunca se había sentido tan cansado como en ese día, sentía sus párpados pesados y cuando cerraba los ojos le costaba abrirlos de nuevo, no era normal, pero pensó que era debido al sol, intentó no cerrar los ojos ni siquiera para parpadear, trató de enfocar su vista en sus amigos que desde esa rama veía. No duró mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, el sueño le ganó.

Después de un rato los chicos decidieron comer algo, pusieron en la manta algo de frutas y se reunieron.

Howard: Bien…a comer!

Sharla: no falta alguien?

Shingo: falta Kaoru

Chako: donde puede estar?

Bell: tal vez salió a caminar

Adam: si es así, alguien lo vio irse?

Menori: Adam tiene razón, si se hubiera ido lo hubiéramos visto o escuchado

Chako: pero hay que tomar en cuenta que Kaoru es muy sigiloso

Bell: por qué no lo buscamos?

Howard: qué?! No!! Yo quiero comer

Menori: tal vez lo mejor sea que lo busquemos después de comer algo, conociéndolo tal vez no tenga hambre.

Howard: te adoro Menori!!! –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Menori: -sonrojada- no lo decía por ti…tonto ¬////¬

Después de un momento de risas, se dispusieron a comer, a Luna se le ocurrió mirar hacia el árbol que les estaba brindando sombra, era increíble ver un árbol tan frondoso y grande, después de un momento de estar contemplándolo se dio cuenta de que en una de las ramas que no estaba ni muy abajo ni muy arriba estaba Kaoru, pensó que los estaba viendo por lo que pensó gritarle para que se bajara, pero cuando lo observo con más detalle se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrado y una expresión relajada.

Luna: _está dormido _–sonriendo- chicos…

Todos: que pasa?

Luna: creo que ya no es necesario buscar a Kaoru

Menori: por qué lo dices?

Luna: -señalando la rama en donde estaba Kaoru- por qué el se encuentra justo arriba de nosotros

Shingo: y que está haciendo allá arriba?

Chako: si, por que no se baja?

Howard: KAO…!!!

Luna se abalanzó contra Howard tapándole la boca con las manos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos viéndola.

Luna: silencio Howard! Que no ves que Kaoru está descansando

Sharla: con razón no ha bajado

Howard: que forma tan absurda de pasar este día!

Bell: Howard, Kaoru ha estado madrugando varias veces, es normal que se sintiera cansado, y la verdad con este calor quien no lo estaría

Howard: y por que no nos metemos al río! Es una gran manera de refrescarse y Kaoru estará muy despierto después de estar un rato en el agua.

Sharla: puede que si, pero en este momento será mejor dejarlo descansar, no es así Luna?...Luna?

Luna no contestó, miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordaba la vez que vio a Kaoru dormido cuando estaba enfermo, tenía la misma expresión que en ese momento mostraba. Era extraño, pero le era relajante verlo así.

Howard: ya sé como sacar a Luna de su trance

Bell: como?

Howard: ya lo verán…KAO…!!!

Ahora no solo Luna se abalanzó contra él, todos lo hicieron dejando a un Howard algo arrollado, para desgracia de todos, Kaoru fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, ante las miradas aterradas de todos, era obvia la razón por la que Kaoru se había despertado, los dos gritos inconclusos de Howard lo habían sacado de su sueño. Volteó lentamente hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con las miradas de todos posándose sobre él.

Kaoru: eh…

Shingo: no te preocupes!! Tú sigue descansando!

Kaoru: me quedé dormido…?

Howard: -librándose de todos- claro que si! Y te debiste verte!

Una venita…

Howard: Parecía que no eras tú!

Dos venitas…

Howard: -riéndose- te veías como un…un angelito...jajajaja!!!!

TRES venitas….fueron suficientes en todos para que se abalanzaran de nuevo sobre Howard callándolo antes de que pudiera seguir burlándose de Kaoru. Este, aprovecho para bajarse del árbol e ir al río, le era más interesante escuchar y ver lo que le estaban haciendo a Howard que participar en sí.

Howard se pudo safar de Luna que lo tenía aprisionado, se iba a vengar de todos, en especial de ella, y ya sabía la manera y las palabras perfectas para cumplir su cometido y que Luna pasara la mayor vergüenza enfrente de Kaoru.

Howard: Kaoru, debiste ver la forma en que Luna te miraba!

Todos se quedaron helados, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Luna se había puesto pálida al igual que todos y Kaoru se volteaba a verlo con una expresión sorprendida

Howard: si! Y debiste verla cuando intente despertarte!

Menori: Howard, cállate!

Howard –haciéndole caso omiso a Menori- se abalanzó sobre mi callándome!! Jaja parecía que estaba muy p-r-e-o-c-u-p-a-d-a por no despertarte!

Shingo: Howard, cierra la boca!

Howard: parecía que le encantaba ver…

Howard no pudo terminar ya que Shingo y Bell se abalanzaron contra el por tercera vez

Bell: Howard, ya es suficiente!

Howard: pero es la verdad…-gritando- No LUNA!?

Luna se quedó callada, Howard había metido la pata…y hasta el fondo, el problema es que ella ya no la podía sacar, se había quedado atascada (xDUu), no sabía como iba a reaccionar Kaoru, y la verdad no quería saberlo.

Mientras tanto Kaoru se encontraba algo impactado con lo que había dicho Howard, y más aún con lo último que dijo, qué le encantaba ver a Luna? Qué?

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Luna y luego a Kaoru, ambos parecían perdidos, la expresión sorprendida de Kaoru y la mirada pálida de Luna eran nuevas para todos, por lo que decidieron sin tener que usar palabras que lo mejor sería irse y dejarlos solos para que hablaran con mas calma. Pero Howard no se quedaría así.

Howard: Kaoru! Si me entendiste!? Yo se que Luna está…

Todos: Cállate y ven con nosotros!

Kaoru: Luna…?

Todos se fueron de ese lugar, dejando a Luna y a Kaoru con la misma expresión.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, ataron a Howard con una liana de por ahí lo ataron a un árbol y con un pañuelo le taparon la boca…no estaba de más extremar precauciones ¬¬Uu.

Shingo: como creen que reaccionara Kaoru?

Chako: no lo sé, él es muy impredecible

Menori: lo mejor será esperar a ver que sucede…

Bell: esperemos que todo resulte bien

Adam: Luna…

Sharla: tranquilo Adam, Luna estará bien, Kaoru no es del tipo que explota, todo terminara bien…

Chako: pues más vale que así sea Sharla…

Mientras tanto Kaoru y Luna se encontraban en silencio, Luna quería irse lo más lejos posible de ahí, no soportaba tener que enfrentar la mirada de Kaoru llena de dudas.

Luna: eh…bueno yo…ahm…

Kaoru: Luna…

Luna: s-s-si?..

Kaoru: gracias…-sonriéndole-

Luna: por qué?

Kaoru: por preocuparte de mí. Eres muy…

Luna: ahá..?

Kaoru: ahm…amable con todos

Luna: -sonriendo- no fue nada, en verdad no quería que te despertara Howard, estos días has estado despertándote muy temprano y que descansaras era lo mejor

Kaoru: está bien.

Aunque Kaoru no dijo nada de Howard, por dentro se preguntaba que era lo que quería decir¿cómo lo miraba Luna¿Qué le encantaba? No entendía nada.

Kaoru: Es mejor buscar a los otros

Luna: es verdad…ah! y Kaoru!

Kaoru: que pasa?

Luna: -sonriendo- gracias por entender tan bien la situación

Kaoru: no hay problema

Después de que encontraron a los chicos y vieron a Howard atado y amordazado…todos se fueron al río de nuevo, llevándose consigo a Howard amenazándolo (Excepto Kaoru y Luna) con que no dijera nada más sobre estos dos.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el calor era más fuerte, Shingo, Howard y Adam, se metieron al río, Luna, Menori y Sharla metieron sus pies al agua, Bell estaba lanzándoles agua desde la orilla a Howard, Shingo y Adam, Chako estaba recostada en el árbol y Kaoru estaba sentado en una roca en medio del río (como llegó ahí?, no me lo pregunten u.u).

Kaoru se encontraba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se dio cuenta como Howard se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el colocándose atrás de él y…

Luna: Cuidado Kaoru!!

Kaoru: ah?

Demasiado tarde Howard lo había empujado al agua, todos se quedaron esperando a que Kaoru saliera, pero después de unos cuantos segundos se empezaron a desesperar, Kaoru no salía, Howard también se empezó a preocupar mucho, tal vez se había golpeado con algo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba de un pie y lo jalaba hacia al interior del agua, en el momento que Howard se hundía, Kaoru iba saliendo.

Kaoru: Ja, para que aprendas

Todos se rieron, Kaoru subió de nuevo a la roca, con suerte en poco tiempo su ropa estaría completamente seca.

Ya al atardecer los chicos volvieron a la casa de todos, venían algo cansados pero felices, ese día había sido muy especial. Y más por el hecho de que algo nuevo y muy fuerte estaba surgiendo en ciertas dos personitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Gracias por el resumen, me sirvió de mucho al igual que el de Angie! Ahora ya se que onda jeje xD. Creo que si nos dieron la misma idea de la chica jeje xD, pero bueno, ya leí tu fic nuevo y la verdad…detesto a Lan!! Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasa xDD, gracias, me gusta mucho que mi manera de escribir vaya mejorando jeje. Espero que siga recibiendo tus reviews!

**Angie:** Gracias por tu resumen! Si ví el cap. Donde vieron las estrellas!!! Casi me derrito xDDD y también ví los avances, Luna no puede morir!! Pero ya veremos que pasa!! Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!!

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Ya al atardecer los chicos volvieron a la casa de todos, venían algo cansados pero felices, ese día había sido muy especial. Y más por el hecho de que algo nuevo y muy fuerte estaba surgiendo en ciertas dos personitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era un hermoso día, el sol no había aparecido a pesar de que ya todos estaban despiertos, ese día iba a estar nublado, pero aún así, se veía hermoso el paisaje. Los chicos estaban almorzando a excepción de Kaoru que estaba en la casa y Luna que estaba con Adam paseando, mejor así, los chicos necesitaban hablar sobre algo serio…

Sharla: ustedes creen que?...

Shingo: no cabe duda…

Menori: es lo más factible

Howard: Claro que es cierto!

Chako: ay…Luna…

Bell: pero lo más seguro es que ni se hayan dado cuenta

Sharla: es taaan romántico –embelesada-

Chako: como tú?

Todos: jajajajaja

Sharla: Chako! –sonrojada-

Menori: volviendo al tema principal

Shingo: es verdad, aunque nunca lo van a querer aceptar

Howard: tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda

Shingo: a que tipo de ayuda te refieres Howard?

Howard: tal vez si los ayudáramos un poco a darse cuenta…

Sharla: pero sin que se vea demasiado obvio…

Chako: ya sé a lo que se refieren!

Menori: si, bien, y como lo haremos?

Sharla: yo se como!

Todos: como?

Sharla: porque no nos tomamos este día libre nuevamente, ya que aparte de que tenemos suficientes provisiones, está nublado, podría llover y sería mejor quedarnos aquí.

Menori: ok, nos tomamos el día libre…

Shingo: y luego?

Sharla: esta vez, las chicas estarán en un determinado lugar y los chicos en otro

Bell: y esto es para…?

Sharla: las chicas nos encargaremos de darle algunas indirectas a Luna y los chicos…

Shingo: a Kaoru…creo que ya entendí

Howard: jajaja esto va a ser interesante!!

Menori: aunque no se me hace correcto meternos en los problemas que no nos incumben

Howard: vamos Menori! Solo estás ayudando a tus amigos!

Bell: es verdad, si alguien no los ayuda, ellos no harán nada

Chako: pueden ser todo lo que quieran, pero son demasiado despistados en estos asuntos.

Sharla: bien…que les parece nuestro plan?

Todos: perfecto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Luna y Adam regresaron y Kaoru bajó de la casa, les dijeron a los tres el plan de aquel día. Aunque era algo nuevo, estuvieron de acuerdo, la excusa de todos fue "pasar más tiempo las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos". Acordaron verse al medio día para ver que otro plan hacían (aunque ya había sido preparado).

Cuando las chicas se fueron por un lado y los chicos del lado opuesto comenzó el plan. No tenía que verse demasiado obvio, tenían que recordar que sólo los estaban "ayudando", sólo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con las chicas….

Ellas llegaron a un lado de un río en forma de un círculo, era un descubrimiento nuevo, pero se veía agradable el lugar, había árboles de todos los tamaños y muchas flores. Se sentaron a la orilla del río y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Chako: ehem…

Luna: que pasa Chako?

Chako: eh...nada nada jeje n.nUu

Sharla: ahm…por qué no platicamos de algo?

Luna: de qué?...

Sharla: no lo sé…uhmm...no tengo ni idea, tú tienes alguna idea Menori?

Menori: yo?...bueno, por qué no platicamos de todo lo que hemos vivido aquí.

Chako: muy buena idea!

Luna: -sonriendo- han pasado muchas cosas…

Chako: si, con los chicos, Bell, Howard, Shingo, Adam…Kaoru…

Sharla: si…todos nos hemos apoyado…como Kaoru…

Menori: claro, él nos ha ayudado mucho en todo…

Luna: claro…aunque también están los demás

Sharla: si tienes razón jeje…

Chako: ya sé! hablando de chicos…que les parecen?

Menori: pues…

Las chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio…

Chako: por qué no describimos a cada uno?

Menori: como?

Chako: si, miren…yo voy a describir a…Shingo…Shingo es inteligente, sensible y leal, aunque a veces flaquea nunca se da por vencido y es un muy buen mecánico…

Sharla: Me toca…yo voy a describir a Bell…Bell es fuerte, amable, agradable, siempre ayuda en todo, tiene muchos conocimientos, y sé que siempre podré contar con su apoyo

Chako: hablando de Bell, Sharla…a ti no se te hace el hombre perfecto para ti?

Sharla: como crees Chako?! –sonrojada-

Chako: yo solo digo, se me hace que hacen una muy buena pareja…pero luego hablaremos

Menori: bien…yo describiré a Howard, él es presumido, egoísta, a veces hiriente, demasiado extrovertido para mi gusto…pero en el fondo siento que es cálido y sencillo…y que haría todo por sus amigos

Sharla: tú harías muy buena pareja con él Menori!

Chako: Sharla tiene razón! Los opuestos siempre se atraen!

Menori: claro que no!!

C/S: yo creo que sí…

Menori: Ah!! ¬///¬ Luna! Te toca!

Luna: yo?!...bueno yo...describiré a A…

Chako: es verdad! yo quiero describir a Adam!

Sharla: entonces tú tendrás que describir a Kaoru Luna

Luna: de acuerdo…bien…Kaoru es fuerte, astuto, ágil, inteligente, serio, frío y reservado (y guapo! oOo!!!), pero en realidad el también se preocupa por todos, es sensible y daría lo que fuera por todos sus amigos.

Sharla: vaya Luna, tu descripción fue muy buena

Luna: ah jaja, gracias

Menori: si Kaoru es así como dices…creo que todavía no lo conozco bien

Sharla: es verdad…

Chako: y quien es para ustedes el más lindo…?

Todas: Eh…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con los chicos

Estaban sentados en la orilla de un río circular, nuevo hallazgo, estaban muy callados, entretenidos en ver el agua del río.

Howard: eh chicos!

Bell: que pasa Howard?

Howard: por qué no hablamos acerca de las chicas?

Adam: de Luna y las demás?

Howard: Si!

Bell: y de que quieres hablar sobre ellas?

Howard: no sé…tal vez, como son, ya saben

Bell: que te parece Kaoru?

Kaoru: me da igual

Howard: para ustedes quién es la más sencilla y dulce?

Bell: Sharla

Shingo: yo opino lo mismo

Howard: Si…la más mandona es Menori, Chako es la más…

Shingo: inteligente

Howard: bueno, tengamos en cuenta que a Chako la hicieron con todo e información

Shingo: bueno…si

Howard: para ti Bell, como es Sharla?

Bell: bueno…es linda y cálida, es más valiente de lo que cree y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

Shingo: y cómo es Menori para ti Howard?

Howard: pues que les digo, es mandona, fría, me irrita fácilmente pero creo que es débil y sensible y solo se quiere ocultar dentro de esa coraza fría y dura de ella.

Shingo: wow, pensé que solo le veías lo malo a Menori

Howard: si bueno, no soy tan malo jaja

Bell: y tú Kaoru?

Kaoru: yo que?

Bell: como se te hace…uhmm…

Shingo: Luna?

Kaoru: pues yo…pienso que ella es una gran líder, es fuerte y siempre les da ánimos a los demás, es alegre pero se comporta seria cuando es necesario, sabe cuando pedir ayuda y cuando no

Bell: vaya, tu definición de ella es muy exacta

Adam: Kaoru…

Kaoru: si Adam?

Adam: te gusta Luna?

S/B/H: O.O!

Kaoru: _las preguntas de Adam siempre tiene que ser tan…directas?_ Bueno yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chako: y que me dicen chicas?

Sharla: pues….yo no sé…

Menori: yo tampoco…

Luna: yo estoy igual que las demás…

Chako: vamos chicas! Más fácil…si se quedaran atrapadas en esta isla con un chico quién quisiera que fuera?... Tú que dices Sharla?

Menori: Chako! Podemos hablar un momento Sharla, tú y yo?

Chako: Ah…claro, espera aquí Luna…

Luna: ah…uhmm ok

Ya cuando las chicas se fueron un poco más lejos de donde Luna se encontraba, Sharla y Menori le empezaron a reclamar a Chako.

Sharla: Chako! Quedamos en que sólo le íbamos a hacer insinuaciones a Luna

Menori: es verdad, por qué nos metes a nosotras!?

Chako: chicas, tranquilas, si solo le preguntábamos a Luna se vería demasiado obvio, y eso es lo que menos queremos

Sharla: bueno…tienes razón

Menori: claro…

Chako: además…

S/M: ahá?

Chako: tenía curiosidad de saber quién les gustaba a ustedes –con una sonrisa pícara-

S/M: Chako!!!

Cuando volvieron con Luna, retomaron su plática anterior

Chako: y bien, en qué estábamos?...ah si! Con quién estarías Sharla?

Sharla: yo…pues…supongo que con…Bell u///u

Chako: sabía que dirías eso!

Sharla: en serio?

Chako: si!!! Creo que es muy obvio jaja, no lo crees Menori?

Menori: la verdad, si Sharla –sonriendo-

Sharla: -sonrojada-…

Chako: bueno ya, y tú con quien estarías Menori?

Menori: pues…yo no lo sé

C/S: yo sí!

Menori: ah sí? Con quien, según ustedes?

C/S: con Howard!!!

Menori: claro que no!!!

C/S: claro que si!!!

Menori: por que rayos dicen eso!?

Sharla: por qué como dijo antes Chako…los opuestos siempre se atraen y…además

Chako: se ve que hacen buena pareja jeje

Luna: además, tú eres la única que lo puede mantener tranquilo

Chako: Luna tiene razón jaja!!

Menori: como ustedes digan…

Chako: y tú Luna…con quien estarías?

Luna: pues yo…-pensando-…pues no lo sé

Chako: vamos Luna!

Sharla: si…alguien a quien conozcas más que los demás

Luna: Chako es la única que me conoce más que los demás y que yo la conozco muy bien

Chako: C-H-I-C-O Luna!!! Yo soy CHICA!!!!!

Luna: ah jaja es verdad, lo lamento Chako!

Chako: ¬¬ que lamentas? Que me hayas confundido con un CHICO o que hayas olvidado que tenías que escoger a uno?!

Luna: lo segundo jeje

Chako: olvídalo u.ú, y a quien escogerías?

Luna: ya les dije…no lo sé…

Sharla: ahm…alguien al que solo tú conozcas algo de él que los demás no sabemos

Luna: _Kaoru…_

Menori: que hayas pasado tiempo con él a solas tal vez o que el te haya acompañado a algo con alguien más…pero específicamente haya sido él.

Luna: _Kaoru…!_

Chako: que te haya salvado algunas veces de una muerte segura o por lo menos de algún accidente

Luna: _Kaoru!!_

S/M/C: alguien en que confíes plenamente y alguien que confió en ti

Luna: Kaoru…

Sharla: -sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Chako: -sonriendo con la boca abierta-

Menori: -tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howard: y…que respondes Kaoru...?

Kaoru: yo…

Bell: saben que chicos!

S/H: que!?

Bell: será mejor que dejemos a Adam y a Kaoru solos!

Shingo: por qué?!

Bell: porque nosotros solo los incomodamos

Howard: no es…!!! Ah…ya veo, Bell tiene razón, será mejor irnos

Shingo: lo dices en serio Howard?

Howard: siii, tú solo ven con nosotros

Adam: no se vayan!

Shingo: por qué?

Adam: porque necesito hablar con ustedes.

S/B/H: eh?

Adam: si…es algo que solo ustedes pueden saber

Kaoru: los dejaré hablando, caminaré por ahí

Bell: ahm…pues, está bien

Ya cuando Kaoru se fue, los chicos se sentaron alrededor de Adam esperando que era lo que les quería decir, y que Kaoru no lo podía saber.

Howard: y bien Adam, que nos querías decir?

Adam: yo quiero mucho a Luna

Shingo: lo sabemos

Adam: y también quiero a Kaoru

Bell: eh… si, también lo sabemos

Adam: y quiero que Luna este con él

Howard: en…en que sentido?

Adam: no lo sé…que a Luna le guste Kaoru y que estén juntos por eso

Shingo: ah…que sean…pareja?

Adam: creo que si, no sé muy bien lo que estás diciendo pero si quieres decir que Luna y Kaoru estén juntos, entonces así es.

Bell: desde cuando quieres que estén juntos Adam?

Adam: desde hace tiempo…además…no sé si estoy bien, pero se ve cierta conexión entre ellos dos que nadie mas que ellos tiene.

Howard: quieres decir que ellos han mostrado que cierta atracción entre ellos?

Adam: supongo

Howard: valla que es irónico! Hasta Adam se da cuenta de que estos dos se gustan! Y ellos, ni en cuenta!!

Bell: tal vez si lo sienten, pero lo niegan

Shingo: como sea, todos sabemos que se gustan menos ellos!!

Howard: es por eso que los estamos ayudando

Adam: ayudando?

Shingo: no le hagas caso a Howard, así que quieres que estén juntos Kaoru y Luna, no es así Adam?

Adam: si…

Howard: _tengo una idea! _Pues bien Adam, todos sabemos que ellos nunca van a aceptar si se gustan o no, estoy en lo cierto, nadie me lo puede negar, y si tú quieres que estén juntos, porque no les hace preguntas a los dos cuando estén juntos?

Bell: _creo que ya entiendo lo que Howard quiere decir, sin que Adam sepa de nuestro plan, él nos estará ayudando mucho más de lo que todos podríamos hacer_

Shingo: que te parece Adam?

Adam: Está bien!

Bell: será mejor que vuelva Kaoru, ya tenemos que vernos con las chicas

Howard: si…Kaoru!!!

Shingo: por qué no, en lugar de gritarle, vamos a buscarlo?

Bell: no se preocupen, él ya está regresando

Howard: es verdad

Shingo: ahora será mejor ir con las chicas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chako: bien chicas, ya es hora de regresar!

Luna: a dónde?

Sharla: con los chicos

Luna: pero…que yo sepa nunca acordamos de vernos en un lugar

Chako O.OUu a no?

Menori: ahm…claro que si Luna…dijimos que nos íbamos a ver en…la casa de todos

Sharla: si!

Luna: -extrañada- que raro, no escuché

Chako: venías distraída jaja, es eso.

Luna: si tú lo dices…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shingo: en marcha chicos!

Kaoru: Bell…

Bell: que pasa Kaoru?

Kaoru: a dónde se supone que vamos?

Bell: con las chicas…

Kaoru: en qué lugar? Nunca acordamos donde nos veríamos

Bell: a no? O.oUU

Howard: claro que si!! Lo que pasa es que estabas distraído y por eso no escuchaste!!

Shingo: si jaja, es verdad

Kaoru: y dónde las vamos a ver?

Bell: en…

Howard: en el río donde estuvimos la vez pasada, si!

Kaoru: bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna: chicas, no estamos tomando la dirección contraria a la casa?

Sharla: claro que no Luna, este es un…uhm…

Menori: atajo

Luna: enserio? Pensé que no conocíamos esta zona

Chako: pues…ahm…tú solo síguenos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru: que yo sepa, el río es del lado contrario al que estamos caminando

Bell: es que…este camino es más corto para llegar

Kaoru: pensé que ustedes no conocían esta zona ¬¬

Shingo: si bueno…lo descubrimos apenas ahora.

Kaoru: enserio? Como?

Howard: no lo sé, tú solo síguenos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un rato de caminar, ambos bandos se encontraron en lo que parecía ser el claro del bosque donde estaba ese río en forma de círculo.

Luna: chicos! Que hacen aquí?

Howard: pues nos íbamos a ver con ustedes, que más?

Chako: al parecer cruzamos, no jaja?

Luna: vaya, pero entonces están haciendo un camino más largo, la casa de todos esta más cerca si van en la dirección en que nosotras estamos

Kaoru: -sorprendido- la casa de todos?

Luna: si, ahí nos íbamos a ver, no?

Todos: O.OUU _creo que…la regamos_

Kaoru: no era en el río en el que estuvimos la vez pasada?

Luna: no…las chicas me dijeron que nos íbamos a ver en la casa

Kaoru: y a mí me dijeron que nos íbamos a ver en el río

Luna: pensé que tú sabías dónde nos íbamos a encontrar, yo no escuché en que lugar, supongo que estaba distraída

Kaoru: yo tampoco escuché donde nos íbamos a ver, me dijeron que era por que estaba…distraído…

Luna: no se te hace raro?

Kaoru: demasiado…

Luna: chicos…tiene alguna explicación? ¬¬

Kaoru: por que la esperamos con ansias ¬¬

Chako: ah…este…lo importante es que ya estamos todos reunidos no?!

Sharla: es verdad!

Howard: que importa donde nos íbamos a ver!

Adam: Luna! (nunca falta esa frase de Adam no?)

Después del pequeño incidente, los chicos decidieron que, en ese claro en donde se encontraban, descansarían un poco.

No habían traído comida, y ya hacía hambre, la verdad, ni siquiera habían almorzado por estar haciendo otras cosas. Por lo que decidieron buscar comida. Aunque claro, los chicos sacarían provecho de esta situación.

Sharla: por qué no vamos en parejas a buscar comida?

Howard: es una gran idea!

Chako: si! Para que no haya enfrentamientos, yo haré las parejas

Bell: de acuerdo

Chako: bien…uhmm…Sharla y…veamos quien... Bell, Menori y…Howard y Luna con Kaoru, Shingo, Adam y yo, iremos por agua. Cuídense, no hagan nada malo eh?

S/M: lo hiciste a propósito Chako!!!

Todos: ah?

Chako: chicas, chicas, no se enojen, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta

Sharla: claro Chako ¬¬

Menori: se escuchó tan convincente tu respuesta ¬¬

Chako: bueno ya! Deben ir a buscar comida o luego se hará más tarde

Las tres parejas se fueron a distintas direcciones a buscar fruta, ese día habían dejado las lanzas en la casa.

Kaoru y Luna venían en silencio, recorrieron un sendero lleno de flores y al final del camino vieron muchos árboles llenos de frutas o al menos eso parecía. Además que, había pequeños agujeros llenos de lo que parecían bellotas o nueces, era raro, pero aún así, los chicos se alegraron de haber encontrado comida.

Se dirigieron hacia los árboles, la zona parecía un inmenso jardín, era hermoso verlo, pero decidieron concentrarse en recolectar comida.

Luna: yo iré a ver si son bellotas las que están en los agujeros

Kaoru: de acuerdo, yo iré a cortar las frutas de los árboles

Luna: está bien.

Luna se fue a un agujero, vio detalladamente lo que había en él.

Luna: _bueno, yo creo que son bellotas…y si no lo son se parecen mucho_

Luna abrió su mochila, y empezó a sacar alguna cuantas bellotas, eran muy brillantes y la verdad parecía que estaban deliciosas, sacó unas cuantas y se fue a otro agujero y repitió la misma acción, así lo hizo con 3 agujeros, cuando llego al cuarto, vio que estaba más vació que los demás, por lo que decidió no sacar muchas, tal vez algunos animales las comían y no quería dejarlos sin alimento. Cuando sacó la primera sintió que algo se movía dentro de la tierra, no le hizo mucho caso, hasta que vio como de la tierra salía unos brazos y muy pronto la cabeza, Luna retrocedió aterrorizada, muy pronto un animal gigante salió de la tierra, se parecía, más bien, era idéntico a los lagartos gigantes, aunque este era aún más grande y su color era café oscuro, sus ojos eran penetrantes y muy pronto su vista se dirigió a la mirada de Luna, que se preguntaba como un animal tan grande había salido de la tierra.

El lagarto que estaba a pocos metros de distancia que Luna, empezó a acercarse a ella, se movía con tal rapidez que daba miedo, y más aún porque parecía que estaba caminando, entonces como sería corriendo?

Luna: Kaoru!!

Kaoru: que pasa? –volteando a verla-

Luna no le necesitó responder, Kaoru vio como el enorme lagarto la perseguía mientras ella corría hacia Kaoru.

Kaoru: Luna! Sube a mi espalda!

Luna: O.o que? creo…que este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo

Kaoru: no es lo que tú crees ¬¬, es para subir por el árbol

Luna: ah! de acuerdo

Luna se subió a la espalda de Kaoru y este saltó hacia la rama más cercana, para después subir un poco más arriba, hasta llegar casi a la copa del árbol, no sirvió de mucho, el lagarto empujaba fuertemente el árbol dando enormes sacudidas, haciendo que casi Kaoru perdiera el equilibrio. El árbol se estaba cayendo, el lagarto lo había derrumbado

Luna: es demasiado fuerte!

Kaoru: tranquila, escucha, estamos a punto de caer, cuando lleguemos al suelo, corre hacia otro árbol, el más grande que encuentres y súbete a él.

Luna: y tú que harás?

Kaoru: lo voy a distraer, mientras tú huyes.

Luna: no Kaoru! Es muy peligroso, es demasiado fuerte y rápido

Kaoru: no te preocupes por mí

Luna: pero es que Kaoru…

Kaoru: ahora, salta!

El árbol se cayó haciendo un gran estruendo, Luna corrió buscando el árbol más grande, el lagarto la vio, pero antes de que la pudiera perseguir, Kaoru le lanzó una piedra a su cabeza, el lagarto se volteo furioso hacia donde estaba Kaoru, y lo empezó a perseguir, pero el lagarto se dio vuelta y empezó a perseguir a Luna, Kaoru iba detrás de él, pero como Luna había dicho, era demasiado rápido, Luna continuaba corriendo y el lagarto detrás de ella (todo este párrafo suena como a persecución ¬¬Uu).

Luna estaba desesperada, sentía las pisadas del lagarto cada vez más cerca de ella, trató de correr más fuerte pero se tropezó con una piedra, el lagarto ahora estaba a escasos 2 metros de ella, parecía que estaba disfrutando el momento (che lagarto ¬¬). Kaoru llegó corriendo a donde estaba Luna justo para ponerse enfrente de ella y recibir un rasguño en su brazo derecho, gruesas gotas de sangre escurrían por su brazo, le ardía demasiado, pero no le importó; tomo a Luna de la mano y se la llevó corriendo hasta un árbol, la subió e inmediatamente bajó a buscar una roca lo suficientemente pesada para el lagarto, la encontró, y con todo su esfuerzo la levantó, sus heridas le dolían más y más sangre escurría.

El lagarto se acercaba a él rápidamente, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de abalanzarse de nuevo lo golpeó en la cabeza con la roca, lo dejó aturdido, Kaoru aprovechó para subir al árbol donde estaba Luna, también subió la roca, ese lagarto en cualquier momento se repondría y los seguiría embistiendo.

Luna: Kaoru!

Kaoru: estoy bien, tranquila

Luna: como quieres que esté tranquila? Estás herido por mi culpa!

Kaoru: claro que no

Luna: claro que si!...gracias por salvarme, si tú no hubieras aparecido tal vez el lagarto ya me hubiera matado o bien lastimado como a ti

Kaoru: no fue nada

El lagarto ya estaba alrededor del árbol, Kaoru aprovechó para lanzarle la roca justo en su cabeza. El lagarto cayó.

Luna: está…muerto?

Kaoru: no creo, tal vez sólo está inconsciente

Luna: despertará pronto?

Kaoru: no, tardará como 45 minutos

Luna: que bueno…

Se quedaron un momento ahí hasta que Luna sintió algo en su cabeza.

Luna: O.O…!!!! ah!!!

Luna abrazó inconscientemente a Kaoru, pensaba que era otro animal, sentía que más cosas le caían en la cabeza, se aferró más a Kaoru.

Kaoru: tranquila, sólo son hojas

Luna: ah?

Kaoru le sacudió el cabello a Luna de forma cariñosa, varias hojas cayeron, Luna se tranquilizó pero permaneció aferrada a Kaoru, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban. Luna se separó rápidamente de él sonrojada, Kaoru también lo estaba, pero aunque les costaba admitirlo, la sensación de estar juntos les había gustado.

Kaoru: Será…mejor bajar, recolectar algo más de comida e irnos

Luna: eh, si…

Bajaron sigilosamente del árbol y recogieron algo más de frutas, en el momento en que Kaoru trató de levantar la mochila, las heridas que apenas se estaban cerrando se abrieron de nuevo.

Luna: Kaoru! Es verdad, tus heridas!

Kaoru: estoy bien

Luna: claro que no, deja de ser tan necio, déjame ayudarte

Kaoru: no es necesario

Luna: oh, si que lo es

Luna recogió la mochila de Kaoru y junto con la suya se las llevó cargando, cuando Kaoru trataba de ayudarla, Luna caminaba más rápido y se le adelantaba.

Cuando llegaron con todos los demás, le explicaron lo sucedido, Luna dejó las mochilas a la sombra de un árbol.

Luna: bien Kaoru, muéstrame tu brazo derecho

Kaoru: para que?

Luna: tus heridas siguen abiertas, y ya has perdido sangre, no quiero que pierdas más.

Kaoru: ya te dije que estoy bien

Luna: y yo ya te dije que no lo creo.

Luna sacó un pequeño pañuelo y se llevó a Kaoru al río, ahí, mojó el pañuelo y limpió la sangre alrededor de la herida.

Luna: sé que arde, pero es para que la tierra y suciedad que se mezclaron con tu sangre no infecten a la herida.

Kaoru: si…

Luna: lamento haber hecho que te lastimaran

Kaoru: por qué lo dices?

Luna: porque yo fui muy descuidada al caerme

Kaoru: fue un accidente, no te culpes, está bien?

Luna: pero…

Kaoru: deja de culparte, ya pasó, al menos estamos vivos…y tú estás bien

Luna: -sonrojada- si…gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chako: vaya, qué creen que pasó con Luna y Kaoru?

Sharla: no lo sé, pero espero que Kaoru se encuentre bien

Howard: bueno, estará bien, además, eso hizo que estuvieran más tiempo juntos

Menori: pero esperemos que no tengan que estar juntos por un accidente

Shingo: bueno…ya tenemos comida!

Bell: es verdad, hicieron un gran trabajo

Menori: a costa de un lagarto aún mas grande que el anterior

Shingo: bueno, es hora de comer!

Ya que todos saciaron su hambre, se recostaron en el césped, estaban llenos y felices, Chako estaba al lado de Shingo que estaba junto a Menori que estaba al lado de Howard que estaba al lado de Sharla que a su vez estaba alado de Bell que estaba alado de Adam que estaba junto a Luna que estaba alado de Kaoru. (xDDUu)

Lo más seguro es que todos se hubieran dormido en algún momento, ya que Kaoru se despertó después de un tiempo, a su lado estaba Luna recostada en dirección hacia él, se veía muy tierna así, estaba haciendo algo de aire, Kaoru cogió una manta y la puso encima de ella, lo que menos quería era que se enfermara, no? Es decir, solo eran amigos, y Kaoru, como buen amigo que era, no quería que Luna se enfermara, pero…si todos eran sus amigos, por qué Luna era la única que estaba protegida del aire y todos los demás estaban a la intemperie?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Sé que este cap. Me quedó algo largo, incluso pensé dividirlo para hacer dos capítulos, pero es que la verdad lo quería terminar en este cap. Para hacer otro que estuve pensando desde principio de la historia pero que se fue posponiendo. Ya ví el cap final!! No fue como lo esperaba T.T, cuando Kaoru gritó: LUNA…! Yo pensé que iba a decir: Te amo!, vuelve conmigo, te necesito, no sé alguna cosa más que demostrará que Luna le gustaba, pero lo que gritó fue VIVE!!!! ó SOBREVIVE!!!! ToT, pero bueno, no todo se puede verdad?

Gracias a:

**Vmayli:**gracias por tu review, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Kaoru y Luna!...y también me encanta Kaoru! xDD

**Lys:**lamento que te hayas perdido el último capítulo u.u, pero muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! Espero que mis capítulos te sigan alegrando el día!

**Keeper7301:**Jaja, gracias, que bueno que te gustó el cap. Espero que este también te haya gustado, aunque está un poco largo, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Lo más seguro es que todos se hubieran dormido en algún momento, ya que Kaoru se despertó después de un tiempo, a su lado estaba Luna recostada en dirección hacia él, se veía muy tierna así, estaba haciendo algo de aire, Kaoru cogió una manta y la puso encima de ella, lo que menos quería era que se enfermara, no? Es decir, solo eran amigos, y Kaoru, como buen amigo que era, no quería que Luna se enfermara, pero…si todos eran sus amigos, por qué Luna era la única que estaba protegida del aire y todos los demás estaban a la intemperie?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos se habían tomado esos dos días libres, ahora tenían un gran problema, desde ese día en que salieron al claro del bosque, todos los días habían estado nublados, y por temor a que lloviera no salían a buscar comida, el cielo tenía unas amenazadoras y gigantescas nubes grises, por lo que si llovía lo más seguro es que habría tormenta.

Mas sin embargo, esa semana no había llovido, por lo que ese día, decidieron arriesgarse y salir a buscar comida.

Shingo: si nos seguimos quedando en casa la comida se acabará.

Menori: de hecho…ya se acabó

Howard: QUÉ?!

Sharla: Howard! No grites por favor!

Howard: como que ya se acabó?!

Menori: si, ayer nos acabamos lo que quedaba

Luna: más razón para ir a buscar alimento

Bell: que tal si llueve?

Howard: no creo, toda la semana ha estado el mismo cielo y no ha llovido, por qué habría de llover hoy?

Bell: puede que tengas razón pero…

Kaoru: más vale prevenir

Luna: Kaoru tiene razón

Sharla: entonces, que haremos?

Menori: lo mejor será buscar comida

Shingo: estoy de acuerdo con Menori

Sharla: yo también

Menori: bien, Luna, tú eres la líder, dinos que hacer

Luna: bien, es verdad que debemos buscar comida, lo mejor será hacer grupos

Chako: está bien

Luna: también creo que deben quedarse algunas personas en la casa, por si acaso

Bell: acabo de acordarme de algo!

Luna: de que Bell?

Bell: la huerta!

Shingo: es verdad! todavía no hay frutos?

Luna: no…apenas están madurando

Howard: rayos!

Luna: Adam, Sharla, Chako y Shingo se quedaran en la casa

Sharla: Luna, yo quiero ir!

Luna: segura Sharla?

Sharla: si, quiero ayudar en algo!!

Luna: de acuerdo…entonces Adam, chako y shingo se quedaran aquí

Shingo: y los demás

Luna: iremos a recolectar comida

Bell: de acuerdo

Menori: somos 6, nos dividiremos en dos?

Luna: pensaba hacerlos de tres pero…si nos dividimos en 3 grupos en lugar de 2 tendremos más éxito en encontrar comida

Chako: de acuerdo! Y cómo serán los grupos?

Luna: no lo sé…Menori puede ir con Howard

Chako: tú deberías ir con Kaoru, Luna

Luna: por qué lo dices?

Chako: porque la otra vez que recogieron frutas (cuando apareció el lagarto gigante) recogieron muchísimas y además esas bellotas también estaban deliciosas, y los únicos que conocen el camino son ustedes, además si pasa algo Kaoru te podrá proteger

Luna: bueno yo…tú que dices Kaoru?

Kaoru: a mi me da igual

Luna: claro…entonces Bell tú irás con Sharla

Bell: de acuerdo

Cuando los chicos se separaron, Bell y Sharla fueron al río a pescar, Howard y Menori a ver si encontraban algún animal y Kaoru y Luna a buscar las frutas.

Cuando Kaoru y Luna llegaron a su destino, se intercambiaron tareas, esta vez Luna recogería frutas y Kaoru sacaría las bellotas, Kaoru decidió que sería mejor así, si el lagarto aparecía de nuevo, Luna estaría fuera de peligro ya que subiría rápidamente al árbol.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las frutas y bellotas no había ninguna señal de peligro, por un lado les alegró, pero por otro les extrañó mucho, no le dieron mucha importancia, lo importante era que ya habían terminado.

Cuando iban de regreso varias ráfagas de aire frío les llegaban por atrás y por adelante, haciendo que se estremecieran por el frío que sentían.

Para desgracia, poco después de que las ráfagas de aire aparecieran les acompaño la lluvia, al principio parecía una leve llovizna por lo que los chicos caminaron un poco más rápido, pero poco después la llovizna se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta que les impidió a los chicos seguir.

Decidieron buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, después de caminar un poco a la deriva, encontraron una cueva, era algo estrecha pero los dos cabían perfectamente, se adentraron en la cueva y se quedaron viendo la lluvia largo tiempo.

Luna: parece que no va a parar en un buen tiempo

Kaoru: así parece

Luna: genial, justo el día en que decidimos buscar comida, aparece una tormenta que había amenazado con estallar una semana.

Kaoru: pero por lo menos encontramos un refugio

Luna: sí…a…a…achú!

Kaoru: te encuentras bien?

Luna: sí jeje, sólo…achú! Sólo estornude

Kaoru: parece que te estás enfermando

Luna: estoy bien, jeje

Kaoru: no parece

Luna: enserio, estoy bien

Kaoru sonrió

Luna: -extrañada- por qué sonríes?

Kaoru: porque normalmente cuando yo te digo lo que ahora me estás respondiendo me dices que soy muy terco

Luna: y…?

Kaoru: ahora tú eres la terca que no quieres aceptar que te estás enfermando

Luna: pero es que no me estoy enfermando!

Kaoru: ah…como tú digas

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Luna se preguntaba si Kaoru estaba molesto, tal vez él sólo estaba preocupada por ella, Kaoru por su parte pensaba cómo estarían los demás chicos, Sharla, Bell, Menori y Howard también debían estar refugiados en alguna cueva, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tormenta no cesaba, incluso estaba más fuerte que antes, Kaoru y Luna no habían hablado desde que Luna le había dicho a Kaoru que estaba bien.

Luna estaba mirando la lluvia, mientras que Kaoru miraba el suelo de la cueva, después de un rato Kaoru volteo a ver a Luna, estaba temblando, debía ser por el frío seguramente, además, ella estaba justo donde el aire y la lluvia entraban a la cueva; Kaoru se quitó su chaleco y lo puso encima de los hombros de Luna, haciendo que esta se volteara extrañada.

Kaoru: espero que te calientes un poco

Luna: pero tú…

Kaoru: yo estaré bien

Luna: gracias…

Kaoru: de nada, será mejor hacer una fogata

Luna: pero no tenemos madera

Kaoru: iré a buscar un poco

Luna: no vayas, es peligroso! Además la madera que encontrarías estaría húmeda

Kaoru: hace tiempo puse un poco de madera en un lugar que sé que la lluvia no lo alcanzara

Luna: seguro?

Kaoru: si

Luna: y no está muy lejos de aquí?

Kaoru: no lo sé

Luna: una razón más para que no vayas! Como sabrás dónde está la madera que escondiste?

Kaoru: trataré de localizar el camino

Luna: Kaoru, no vallas!

Kaoru: pero…el ambiente está enfriando, te puedes enfermar

Luna: deja de pensar en mi! Y piensa en ti! Si tu sales, puede que te pierdas, que tengas un accidente o que te resfríes de nuevo, y yo no quiero eso!

Kaoru: pero…

Luna: nada de peros, además estoy segura de que encontraremos algo con que hacer una fogata

Kaoru: tenemos dos piedras para poder hacer el fuego

Luna: pero no tenemos la madera…mmm…déjame ver en mi mochila, hace tiempo metí 5 ramitas, espero que no las haya sacado

Kaoru: esperemos que no

Luna busco en su mochila, sacó algunas frutas y empezó a sacar una ramita…luego dos, al último sacó 4 ramitas, no eran muchas, pero por lo menos servirían para hacer un poco de fuego.

Kaoru juntó las ramitas y empezó a sacar chispas con las rocas, después de unos minutos, una pequeña llamarada empezó a salir.

Luna: que bien!

Kaoru: si…

Luna: ya es algo tarde, será mejor descansar

Kaoru: está bien…

Luna: no tienes sueño?

Kaoru: no mucho…pero será mejor que tú duermas, igual yo haré guardia por si algo sucede

Luna: pero…entonces no vas a descansar

Kaoru: si lo haré…sólo que…ahora no

Luna: uhmm…de acuerdo

Luna se sentó alado de Kaoru, estaba frente al fuego así que sentía un poco de calor en su cuerpo, le era agradable, en especial por que su cara y sus brazos estaban totalmente fríos, más sin embargo, el chaleco de Kaoru le había brindado un poco de más calor, y era muy cómodo.

Luna se quedó mirando un largo rato el fuego, por una parte esperaba que se calentara algo más su cuerpo y por otra quería hacerle compañía a Kaoru, que no se sintiera totalmente solo, además, el cuerpo de Kaoru estaba muy cerca del suyo, casi el hombro de él rozaba con el de ella por lo que el calor que el chico emanaba era enviado hacia Luna y viceversa.

Kaoru miraba también hacia el fuego, le era agradable sentir el calor de la pequeña llamarada mezclado con la esencia que Luna le brindaba, le era muy relajante, pero no tenía nada de sueño, el ruido que hacía la lluvia y el aire le mantenían despierto. Sintió que un peso había caído sobre su hombro derecho.

Se volteo para ver que era, vio la cabeza de Luna apoyada sobre su hombro, se encontraba dormida. Kaoru sonrío para si mismo y siguió viendo el fuego, tiempo después él también se durmió.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna se despertó, fuertes rayos, cuando abrió los ojos los tuvo que cerrar inmediatamente puesto que la enorme luz del sol se los lastimó

Luna:_ por lo menos ya dejó de llover_

Después de unos momentos Luna se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba, estaba apoyada en algo y algo estaba apoyado en su cabeza.

Momentos después se dio cuenta de cómo realmente estaba, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kaoru y a su vez la cabeza del chico reposaba en la de ella.

Luna sonrió algo sonrojada, sentía la tranquila y pausada respiración del chico, después de un rato de permanecer en la misma posición, Luna decidió separarse de Kaoru (T.T), ya que había dejado de llover, podían volver a casa, y lo más pronto posible, ya que los chicos podrían estar preocupados por ellos, pero no quería despertar a Kaoru; no fue necesario, Kaoru ya se estaba despertando por la luz del sol que le estaba dando directamente a la cara.

Luna: dormiste bien?

Kaoru: creo…me dormí?

Luna: jeje, así es

Kaoru: hace cuanto que llevas despierta?

Luna: acabo de despertar

Kaoru: está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos

Luna: de acuerdo!

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de todos, vieron a Chako y Adam afuera.

Chako: chicos!!! Se encuentran bien?

Luna: Chako! Si estamos bien, y ustedes?

Chako: estamos bien, es decir, nosotros tuvimos a la casa para resguardarnos y ustedes dónde se protegieron de la tormenta?

Luna: encontramos una cueva

Chako: ya veo

Kaoru: y los demás

Adam: Shingo está en la casa

Chako: pero Howard, Menori, Sharla y Bell no han regresado

Luna: tal vez no tardan en regresar

Chako: eso espero

Luna: si…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado una horas desde que Kaoru y Luna habían regresado, y ni Sharla ni los demás habían aparecidos, los chicos se empezaron preocupar, qué tal si les había pasado algo? O se había lastimado? Miles de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Luna y los demás así como había miles de respuestas que no querían saber.

Los chicos decidieron ir a buscarlos, pero esta vez Luna se quedaría con Adam y Shingo, Kaoru y Chako irían a buscar a los demás.

Ya cuando estuvieron en un punto determinado, Chako y Kaoru decidieron separarse, Chako iría a donde se suponía que estuvieran Bell y Sharla y Kaoru a donde Howard y Menori habían ido.

Chako: si encuentro a Bell y a Sharla iré contigo Kaoru

Kaoru: yo haré lo mismo si encuentro a Howard y a Menori

Chako: si se de el caso de que no los encontremos…

Kaoru: nos veremos aquí para regresar por los chicos y entre todos buscarlo

Chako: exacto, nos vemos luego Kaoru

Kaoru: Si, buena suerte

Chako: lo mismo digo, hasta luego!

Kaoru: adiós…

Chako se fue al río y Kaoru al bosque, encontrar a Howard y a Menori iba a ser muy difícil ya que podrían estar en cualquier lado del bosque. Kaoru buscó en los lugares en que acostumbraban a cazar, pero no estaban, se empezó a preguntar que les había pasado, tal vez, incluso, ya hubieran regresado y él como loco buscándolos, pero que más daba, por lo menos, si ellos ya se encontraban con Luna y los demás, se quitaría un peso de encima y ya no estaría con la preocupación de que les hubiera pasado algo.

Después de un rato más buscando a los dos chicos, Kaoru se dio por vencido y decidió regresar a buscar a Chako, fue al río y buscó por los alrededores, y Chako…no estaba.

Kaoru: _tal ves fue a buscarme, y no me ha encontrado, quién lo haría? La isla es relativamente demasiado grande, tal vez este en el punto en que nos separamos._

Kaoru regresó al lugar de partida, y tampoco la vio.

Kaoru: _Ok, esto es raro, Chako no aparece, Sharla, Bell, Menori y Howard están desaparecidos…y si ya regresaron? Y yo aquí esperándolos…definitivamente, mi vida era mucho más fácil cuando no tenía que preocuparme por nadie más que por mi mismo._

Kaoru optó por regresarse a la casa, cuando volvió vio efectivamente a todos ya reunidos, intentó que no se le formase una enorme venita, pero estaba algo molesto e irritado, últimamente había tenido mucha compañía, no es que le desagradara, pero se sentía raro…es decir estar más de la mitad de su vida solo, y ahora, en menos de 3 meses siquiera estar acompañado por 9 personas…era demasiado rápido…y ahora que él se preocupaba y buscaba a dos de esas personas, resulta que se encuentran muy contentos con los demás…ni siquiera pensaron en buscarlo? Al parecer ni siquiera la más remota idea había aparecido en sus mentes.

Todos estos pensamientos sorprendieron a Kaoru, nunca había pensado algo así, definitivamente, los cambios de temperatura en la isla y la extrema convivencia con 9 personas le estaban afectando demasiado, su irritación era tanta que hasta le sorprendía, el siempre se caracterizaba por, aunque estuviera enojado, se comportara de forma lo más tranquila y tajante posible, y ahora estaba seguro que quien le dirigiera la palabra, fuera la persona que fuera, explotaría contra ella. Eso era peligroso, sólo una vez se había comportado así y hasta el mismo había salido herido.

Decidió ir directamente a la casa de todos e ir a recostarse un poco, luego, cuando estuviera más calmado, les daría explicaciones a todos, cuales? Ni él mismo sabía, pero ya luego pensaría en alguna excusa convincente.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa, bien, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, oh no…Luna había volteado, a Dios…se le estaba acercando…santo cielo…le había hablado. Kaoru sintió una furia incontenible, pero no quería estallar, ahí, en ese momento y con esa persona, camino lo más rápido que pudo tratando de evadir a Luna, por fin lo logró y subió las escaleras, se fue al dormitorio de los chicos y se tumbó en su cama.

Luna regresó con los chicos algo confundida, en los rostros de todos también habitaba la confusión.

Luna: que creen que le pasó a Kaoru?

Bell: ni idea

Howard: quien sabe, él es muy impredecible

Luna: tal vez está algo enfadado…

Menori: por qué habría de estarlo?

Luna: porque el fue a buscarte a ti y a Howard…

Sharla: pero ellos ya está aquí y sanos no?

Luna: si, a lo que me refiero es que también se iba a ver con Chako

Chako: ey! No me puedes culpar a mi, los chicos estaban hambrientos y necesitaban comida cuanto antes

Luna: Chako! No te estoy culpando a ti! Pero es que ni siquiera pensamos en ir a buscar a Kaoru y decirle que ya todos estábamos reunidos!

Howard: pues si tanto te importa, por qué tú no lo fuiste a bucar?!

Luna: yo…_es verdad…yo no lo fui a buscar _no lo sé…

Howard: ahí está! Deja de culparnos a nosotros por algo que ni siquiera tú misma hiciste!

Sharla: Howard, ya basta!

Luna: no Sharla…él tiene razón, pero por lo menos yo sé que hice mal y me disculparé con Kaoru!

Bell: Luna…

Luna salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, estaba profundamente ofendida, pero en el fondo sabía que Howard tenía razón, ya no importaba, en ese mismo momento se iría a disculpar con Kaoru, como? No lo sabía pero ya estando enfrente de él buscaría las palabras necesarias para disculparse

Luna entró a la habitación de los chicos, Kaoru no estaba, buscó por todos los escasos rincones de la casa y tampoco lo encontró, lo más seguro es que hubiera salido por la puerta trasera.

Luna se preguntó a dónde habría ido Kaoru, no tuvo que pensar mucho, lo más seguro es que Kaoru se encontrara en ese lugar que había encontrado y que nadie más que ellos dos sabían que existía…Luna salió sin darles explicaciones a los chicos que las pedían insistentemente. Salió corriendo y cuando llegó…Kaoru tampoco estaba…eso ya era raro, dónde podría estar? Tal vez solo fuera cuestión de buscar un poco.

Luna buscó por todos los alrededores sin encontrarlo; descanso un poco a la orilla del río, si Kaoru no estaba en la casa ni en ese lugar ¿dónde se encontraba? Tal vez sólo había salido a caminar…aprovechando que se encontraba ahí, decidió explorar el lugar con más profundidad, se sorprendió de encontrar una cascada y lo que más le sorprendió es que parecía que había una entrada atrás de ella. Decidió entrar, que podía perder? Cuando entró se sorprendió enormemente de ver una cueva enorme con un suelo verde en vegetación, había unas rocas juntas y al centro una roca más grande, en esa, se encontraba Kaoru de espaldas a Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Saben, aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que Bell…desde un inicio le ha gustado Luna u.u, desde el primer cap. Se nota que la admira y ya luego se irá presentando más obvio…pero bueno, gracias a:

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **See…Kaoru es sexy de grande…xDD y Howard también ta bonito xDDD, gracias por dejarme tu review, espero que te guste este cap espero que publiques pronto la historia de Kaoru y Luna con todo y bebé incluido xDDDUu.

**Lys: **Gracias jeje, no sé si ya sepas, pero de todos modos ahí te va xD, en youtube está el último cap. De Planet Survival en latino!!!! (yo me pasé viendo la parte en donde aparece Kaoru de grande xDDD ya hasta me sé de memoria lo que le dijo a Luna xDDDUu) también hay muy buenos AMV, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**AlexChanKikumaruXD:** Jajaja, tienes razón en que Kaoru estuvo un poco más cursi diciéndole Vive! a Luna, en lo de cronómetro…ejem u.û…es que…bueno Kaoru es inteligente y tiene un reloj en su linda mentecita xDDD…además…el tiempo no es un factor!!! xDDD

**Keeper7301: **Jeje, bueno…lo que quiero es que la relación entre Kaoru y Luna se vea mas obvia, con lo de meter otras parejas, es verdad, pero, no te preocupes, no voy a centrarme en otra pareja que no sea la de Luna y Kaoru. Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado.

**katori:kaoru's girlfriend X...: **jaja, tienes razón! Yo también me pregunté de donde había salido la foto de Adam OoUu y es que es raro, yo creo que el final dejó muchas cosas inconclusas T.T, pero bueno, que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que este también te haya gustado. Ah! yo también ví a mis papá suegros!! xDDD pero no te preocupes, te los comparto…xDDD, no es verdad, pero ya ví por que Kaoru es tan wapo xDDD

**Riza-Trisha: **Si!! El único que va a ir a visitarla es Kaoru que cuero T-T, además ta muy wapo de grande y también de pequeño xDD, que bueno que te gustó el cap. Espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera

**Vmayli: **Gracias por tu review!! Si…el cap final no fue como muchos lo esperabamos pero bueno xDDUu espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Luna buscó por todos los alrededores sin encontrarlo; descanso un poco a la orilla del río, si Kaoru no estaba en la casa ni en ese lugar ¿dónde se encontraba? Tal vez sólo había salido a caminar…aprovechando que se encontraba ahí, decidió explorar el lugar con más profundidad, se sorprendió de encontrar una cascada y lo que más le sorprendió es que parecía que había una entrada atrás de ella. Decidió entrar, que podía perder? Cuando entró se sorprendió enormemente de ver una cueva enorme con un suelo verde en vegetación, había unas rocas juntas y al centro una roca más grande, en esa, se encontraba Kaoru de espaldas a Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: -volteando- Luna?

Luna: eh…bueno yo…

Kaoru: como encontraste este lugar?

Luna: pues…explorando un poco

Kaoru: ya veo…y que es lo que deseas?

Luna: pues yo quiero pedirte que…

Kaoru: Escucha, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para que hablemos

Luna: lo sé pero…

Kaoru: no quiero sonar mal, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar con alguien

Luna: ya veo…bueno, no pido que hablemos, sólo quería pedirte disculpas

Kaoru: disculpas? Por qué habrías de dármelas?

Luna: porque yo…no fui a buscarte para decirte que los chicos habían regresado

Kaoru: ah… es por eso? Ya estoy acostumbrado

Luna: pero no está bien! Es decir…no fue justo que mientras tú buscabas a los chicos ellos no te buscaran a ti

Kaoru: tranquila, no es tu culpa

Luna: pero…

Kaoru: que más da

Luna: supongo que…quieres estar solo, bueno, nos vemos después…creo

Kaoru: no es un bello paisaje?

Luna: ah?

Kaoru: esta cueva, parece un paraíso en miniatura

Luna: si…es hermoso

Kaoru: supongo que debes estar cansada

Luna: pues…si, algo

Kaoru: siéntate un poco, si así lo deseas

Luna: pero pensé que querías estar solo

Kaoru: así es, pero, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó, además, un rato de compañía no hará mal.

Luna sólo sonrío y se sentó en la roca que estaba al lado de Kaoru, el final de la cueva estaba un poco más lejos, pero se veía como estaba todo forrado de un color verde. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, pero Luna estaba pensando en cosas más importantes…había salido sin decirles a los chicos adonde, y, además no habían quedado en muy buenos términos. Pero en ese momento lo que ella menos quería era regresar con los chicos, últimamente se sentía mas a gusto con Kaoru que con los demás, por el simple hecho que él respetaba los silencios que a veces ella guardaba, sabía que podía contar con él en cualquier momento y, aunque no hablaban mucho, no era necesario.

Esa relación estrecha y a la vez distante le intrigaba a Luna, ella quería que Kaoru la considerara como una amiga, pero era demasiado difícil saber en que estaba pensando o sintiendo el chico…él, como había dicho Chako alguna vez, era muy impredecible, y, aunque Luna había convivido con él mucho tiempo…sentía que aún no lo conocía en verdad, sabía de él muchas cosas que los otros chicos no sabían, pero, no era suficiente, ella sólo conocía su pasado más no su presente, que era lo que ella realmente quería saber…quería saber que pensaba Kaoru, de todo lo que Kaoru sentía y pensaba de la situación en que se encontraban, de la vida en el planeta, de la convivencia entre los chicos, de la convivencia con ella…¿era muy difícil saberlo? Pues si, así era.

Mientras Luna seguía pensando en todas estas cosas, Kaoru se había levantado y se había puesta al lado de ella, ya era hora de volver, se estaba haciendo de día y dentro de poco sería la hora de comer, el chico apostaba a que los demás chicos no comerían (a pesar de las protestas de Howard) hasta encontrar a Luna y a él.

Kaoru: Luna…Luna?...Luna!

Imposible, la chica no respondía, parecía que estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, Kaoru se puso al la misma altura en que Luna se encontraba, le iba a hablar un poco más fuerte en el oído…a ver si así Luna bajaba de la nube en que se encontraba.

Kaoru: Luna!

Luna: ah!

Luna se había sorprendido, tanto de oír tan fuerte a Kaoru como sentir la respiración del chico sobre su oído, tanta fue su impresión que perdió el equilibrio y, por un vano intento de no caerse, se sujetó de lo primero que tenía al lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sharla: estoy preocupada por Luna…

Bell: no te preocupes Sharla, ella debe estar con Kaoru

Shingo: es verdad! con Kaoru ella está segura

Sharla: lo sé pero…tal vez ella esté enojada con nosotros

Chako: por qué habría de estarlo?

Sharla: porque no fuimos a buscar a Kaoru…

Howard: ella tampoco lo hizo! Por lo tanto no tiene derecho a enfadarse con nosotros!

Menori: esta vez, concuerdo con Howard

Sharla: pero por lo menos nos debimos disculpar

Howard: bah! Lo más seguro es qué a Kaoru no le importe si lo fuimos a buscar o no

Sharla: cuando llegó, se veía molesto

Howard: como sea, nadie le pidió que nos fuera a buscar!

Chako: eres un malagradecido Howard!

Shingo: es verdad! Kaoru los fue a buscar porque estaba preocupado por ustedes!!

Howard: no…no les creo, a Kaoru lo único que le importa es él mismo!

Sharla: como estás tan seguro?

Howard: por favor, lo conozco

Chako: eso no es verdad…

Bell: Chako tiene razón, una cosa es estar conviviendo todos los días con una persona y otra es conocerla realmente

Howard: basta ya! Todos sabemos que Kaoru nos ha metido en grandes problemas!

Sharla: claro que no!

Howard: claro que si!

Sharla: como cuales?

Howard: cuando provocó al lagarto gigante! Luna tuvo que ayudarlo porque el muy tonto se descuido y el lagarto lo rasguñó!

Shingo: no fue a propósito! Además, gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que acabar de una vez por todas con el lagarto

Sharla: y Kaoru fue quien salvó a Luna, cuando esta fue a ayudar a Shingo!

Howard: y eso que? algún día hubiéramos acabado con el lagarto sin la necesidad de que Kaoru pusiera en peligro la vida de Luna

Todos se quedaron callados, no tenían ninguna respuesta para lo que Howard acababa de decir, por lo que Howard aprovechó.

Howard: ven como tengo razón? Y si todavía no están totalmente convencidos, que hay de aquella vez, cuando había tormenta de nieve, que Kaoru salió y luego Luna lo tuvo que buscar y por eso se quedaron atrapados? Y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer y estábamos preocupados

Sharla: pero Kaoru salió por todos nosotros!!!

Howard: que va, lo hizo sólo porque quería meternos en problemas!

Chako: eres un malagradecido!

Howard: digan lo que diga, Kaoru es un estorbo y nada más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperaba sentir algún dolor con la caída, más sólo sintió que había caído en una cosa algo suave; abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se mantenía aferrada a algo. Sus ojos se encontraron en un fondo negro mezclado con una esencia muy familiar para ella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su rostro tenía un rubor muy notable…por fin se había dado cuenta en que había caído.

Luna: _Ka…oru?_

El chico se encontraba debajo de Luna, tenía la respiración algo entrecortada por la presión de Luna contra su cuerpo, por lo menos Luna no se había lastimado. Antes de caer Kaoru había invertido lugares con Luna girándola hacia el lado donde estaba él, si no lo hubiera hecho Luna hubiera caído al suelo junto con él y quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.

Luna seguía pegada a él, la situación estaba siendo un poco comprometedora. Kaoru decidió girar su cabeza hacia ella y decirle que…bueno…decirle que…sí se encontraba bien, además de que ya tenían que volver.

Fue un grave error, ya que al momento en que Kaoru se giraba, también Luna lo hacía provocando que se rozaran los labios por un breve segundo; ambos abrieron los ojos de sobre manera, estaban muy sonrojados…se separaron inmediatamente y se levantaron rápidamente.

Luna: creo que…será mejor volver

Kaoru: si…

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, y cuando alguien parecía intentar entablar conversación, el recuerdo de momentos antes se les venía a la cabeza por lo que sólo bajaban la vista algo ruborizados.

Por fin llegaron, al verlos, los demás se mostraron aliviados, más sin embargo, cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, tanto Kaoru como Luna pudieron sentir cierta tensión en el lugar, Howard tenía una mirada inconforme y molesta cuando veía a Kaoru, mientras este se preguntaba que rayos le había hecho para que lo mirara de esa forma.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos a la hora de la comida, nadie hablaba, eso ya era raro y Luna se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Después de un rato, a los chicos se les hizo insoportable verse así, se veían apagados, tristes, inconformes, como si alguna catástrofe hubiera pasado…Ya no pudieron más.

Sharla: Kaoru…

Kaoru: hm?

Sharla: bueno…yo me quería disculpar por no buscarte para decirte que ya estábamos reunidos y…

Kaoru: gracias sharla, pero no importa ya

Sharla: pero…

Howard: ni pierdas tu tiempo con él Sharla

Luna: -enfadada- y a ti que te pasa Howard?

Howard: lo que me pasa es que ya estoy harto de que Kaoru esté aquí

Luna: a que te refieres?

Howard: a que solo causa molestias, es un inútil y un estorbo, no sirve para nada

Luna: como puedes decir eso?!!!! Kaoru ha hecho muchísimo por nosotros!!

Howard: lo único que ha hecho es que todos estemos en grandes peligros!

Luna: eso no es verdad!!

Howard: claro que si! Kaoru es un estorbo, acéptalo!

Luna: eres un…

Kaoru: basta Luna!

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: tal vez tenga razón…y si así piensa él, tal vez los demás piensan parecido…por lo tanto será mejor que me vaya…

Luna: claro que no Kaoru!

Howard: vaya! Por fin vas a hacer algo productivo para los demás!

Luna: basta ya Howard!!! Kaoru ha hecho muchísimo por nosotros

Howard: no lo ha hecho por nosotros sino por el mismo

Luna: como puedes decir eso?

Howard: yo sólo digo la verdad

Kaoru: será mejor que me valla

Luna: no Kaoru!

Kaoru: está bien Luna, tranquila

Kaoru le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a otro lugar, lo más seguro era que se hubiera ido a donde había estado antes: la cascada

Luna vio partir a Kaoru y cuando se perdió de su vista volteo a mirar a Howard con una mirada furiosa, pero no solo estaba enojada con él, sino con todos los demás, ¿Cómo es que se habían quedado callados? Es que ellos también pensaban lo mismo que Howard?

Luna: como es posible? Todos sabemos que gracias a Kaoru hemos podido comer muchas veces, que gracias a Kaoru hemos estado a salvo infinidad de veces, nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones!!!

Howard: y eso que? nos la hubiéramos arreglado para salir de esas situaciones

Luna: es que todos piensan así?

Sharla: claro que no Luna…

Luna: entonces por qué no dijeron nada?! Ustedes no son sus amigos?

Shingo: claro que si!

Luna: no lo creo, porque si fuera así ustedes hubieran dicho algo en su defensa, pero sólo se quedaron callados como una bola de…tontos

Chako: Luna! No te enojes con nosotros!! No hicimos nada

Luna: exacto! No hicieron nada! Enserio, todos me han decepcionado, por primera vez me avergüenzo de conocerlos

Sharla: Luna….

Luna: iré a buscar a Kaoru

Menori: todos te acompañaremos

Luna: no

Shingo: por qué no?

Menori: es verdad, tú eras la que quería que nos disculpáramos

Luna: es por eso!!! Ven? Ustedes solo se van a disculpar porque yo se los dije, no por cuenta propia

Sharla: no es lo que quisimos decir

Luna: pero lo dijeron, será mejor que vaya yo sola

Bell: segura? Puede ser peligroso que vayas sola a estas horas

Luna: peligroso o no, no me importa, ¿Cómo no le dijeron lo mismo a Kaoru?

Chako: otra vez con eso Luna?

Luna: como sea, prefiero ir sola y exponerme a algún peligro que estar con ustedes

Sharla: -horrorizada- como puedes decir eso Luna?!

Luna: tengo que irme, luego se hará más tarde

Shingo: pues…digas lo que digas nosotros iremos contigo!!

Luna: hagan lo que quieran…no…no me importa, pero no me sigan

Menori: por qué?

Luna: me puedo cuidar yo sola

Chako: pues nos vamos a disculpar con Kaoru

Luna: claro! Después de todo lo que demostraron y dijeron?! Que irónicos resultan!!

Luna tomó su mochila y corrió hacia cierto lugar, aunque a todos les tomo de sorpresa no dudaron en seguirla, cosa que se le dificultó a Luna, no quería que ellos encontraran el lugar que habían encontrado ella y Kaoru, lo invadirían y Kaoru ya no tendría un lugar en donde pasar el tiempo solo.

Tomó la dirección contraria a donde se suponía estaba Kaoru, esperando así que los chicos se desorientaran y perdieran, no es que les deseara algún mal, pero estaba muy enfadada con ellos, así que en esos momentos lo que les pasara no era su problema; los chicos la siguieron a donde estaba, esa pequeña persecución le estaba molestando a Luna, sólo quería llegar con Kaoru y saber si se encontraba bien. Llego a un callejón sin salida, había un poco de tierra húmeda y, aprovechando que los chicos estaban algo lejos, se regresó un poco y pisó fuertemente la tierra hacia otro lugar, así los chicos pensarían que se fue por ahí, pero, por si algo fallaba se escondió en un pequeño y angosto agujero para ver que pasaba. Los chicos llegaron y al principio mostraron sus dudas, pero al fin tomaron el camino que Luna había hecho. Ya cuando estuvieron un poco más lejos Luna salió de su escondite y se dispuso a regresar hacia la cascada.

Cuando llegó, estaba un poco agitada, vio a Kaoru recostado enfrente del río, observaba la cascada con una mirada perdida y apagada, a Luna le asustó un poco y le preocupó mucho, al parecer las palabras de Howard le había herido bastante (obvio ¬¬) a Kaoru.

Luna decidió quedarse callada y sentarse al lado de Kaoru, este la volteo a ver, pero después siguió con su postura normal, Luna lo imitó y se puso a ver la cascada.

Kaoru: deberías volver con los demás, lo más seguro es que estén preocupados por ti

Luna: no tengo ánimos para verlos…

Kaoru: que harás?

Luna: no lo sé…ya veré luego

Kaoru: tú eres la líder, tienes que estar con ellos

Luna: lo sé pero…no quiero verlos, estoy muy molesta con ellos

Kaoru: si es por mi…no hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas peores

Luna: pero no debes estarlo! No está bien!

Kaoru: esté o no bien, no me importa

Luna: debería importarte!! No es justo que te digan cosas que no son verdad, yo…creo que eso es injusto, tú nos has ayudado muchas veces, gracias a ti…estamos vivos, ya que tú eres el que encuentra alimento, el que nos auxilia cuando algo pasa, me has salvado muchas veces…y no sólo a mi…

Kaoru: piensas eso?

Luna: yo…-sonrojada- si…y no pienso que seas un estorbo ni un inútil…eres de mucha ayuda para todos

Kaoru: pero tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor si yo jamás hubiera estado con ustedes…

Luna se volteó bruscamente hacia Kaoru, su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero era porque estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo podía Kaoru pensar en eso?, lo sujetó de los hombros zarandeándolo fuertemente provocando que el chico se sorprendiera.

Luna: como rayos puedes decir eso?! Que no ves que gracias a ti nosotros hemos salido ilesos de muchas situaciones, que gracias a ti hemos tenido alimento para sobrevivir? Que gracias a ti hemos estado a salvo muchas veces...? que todos te necesitamos?...que yo te…

Luna fue callada por un repentino abrazo (si, abrazo u.u) de Kaoru, este la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, la chica se sonrojó mucho, Kaoru estaba algo hincado y Luna estaba totalmente apoyada en él, la chica no soportó estar mucho en esa postura, sentía que se iba a caer, por lo que tuvo que recargar su cabeza sobre los hombros del chico.

Kaoru: gracias, pero estoy bien, de acuerdo? Tranquila

Luna: pero…

Kaoru: ya todo está bien, no me afecta mucho que me digan esas cosas como las que dijo Howard

Luna: no es justo…

Kaoru: tal vez, pero ya no importa

Luna: pero es muy doloroso que te digan que eres un estorbo…si a mi me dijeran eso me sentiría muy mal, y me siento mal de que te haya dicho eso.

Luna empezó a sollozar un poco mojando el hombro de Kaoru, a este no le importó mucho, solo se limitó a acariciar el cabello de Luna, al poco rato la chica se quedó dormida, Kaoru aprovechó para ponerla en su regazo, la posición en que habían estado ya resultaba algo cansada. Después de un rato, Kaoru dejó suavemente a Luna en el suelo y se fue a buscar algo de frutas, después de que comieran, regresarían a la casa, todos debían estar preocupados, ya luego arreglarían los asuntos pendientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Cuando Luna despertó, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba algo oscuro, Kaoru no estaba, pero había algunas frutas, se comió algunas y después fue a buscar a Kaoru, estaba algo preocupada y sonrojada, al final, Kaoru la había ayudado en lugar de que ella lo hubiera ayudado a él, era esa una de las tantas cosas que la chica admiraba de Kaoru…y que también le gustaban de él.

Después de caminar un poco, se dio por vencida, ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, por lo que no podía identificar muy bien las cosas, se empezó a preocupar, no sabía en donde se encontraba, ya no podía escuchar el ruido de la cascada y no encontraba Kaoru, y para colmo estaba empezando a llover, genial, se encontraba perdida, sola y empapada, que más podía pasar? Ya no podía regresar con los chicos por la simple razón de que no sabía cual era el camino para regresar y tampoco podía ir con Kaoru porque no sabía donde se encontraba.

Luna decidió buscar alguna cueva para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se tropezara y pegara varias veces, ahora le dolía la cabeza y su tobillo derecho, definitivamente no había sido su día, exceptuando al momento en que estuvo con Kaoru, claro.

Ahora estaba más oscuro, no había estrellas ni luna y si las había, eran tapadas por las nubes grises y la lluvia, Luna deambulo por quien sabe que lugar, había tropezado con una roca pequeña para después pegarse con una roca de mayor tamaño, estaba segura de que al día siguiente amanecería toda magullada.

Luna: _sabía que debía quedarme cerca de la cascada, pero no, ahí voy yo de mensa a buscar a Kaoru cuando lo más seguro era que él regresaría ¬¬ que día, de veras, me he peleado con los chicos…no me siento muy bien por eso pero…estoy muy enfadada con ellos…además hoy…Kaoru me abrazó y…bueno…también casi nos besamos…es decir solo rozamos nuestros labios pero…ah! la lluvia me está afectando severamente, ya no sé ni lo que pienso!!_

Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió su cabeza negativamente, abrió los ojos y empezó a correr, bueno, si ya era de noche, estaba lloviendo y se encontraba sola, pues debía aprovechar, la sensación del agua mojando su cuerpo y el aire chocando contra su cara mientras corría le era gratificante, cuando iba a agarrar más vuelo chocó con algo.

Luna: Au…. eso dolió…debo ser más precavida, ya me he pegado infinidad de veces, ah…debo tener miles de moretones T.T…genial, ni siquiera sé donde estoy…

Kaoru: Luna…

Luna: ah…ahora imagino la voz de Kaoru…es decir, está bien que lo esté buscando pero…

Kaoru: Luna

Luna: ah…será mejor buscarlo

Kaoru: Luna!

Luna: Kaoru?

Kaoru: si, te encuentras bien?

Luna: creo que si, y tú?

Kaoru: si, te he estado buscando, por qué te fuiste?

Luna: por qué salí a buscarte

Kaoru: no era necesario

Luna: lo sé…lo lamento

Kaoru: ya no importa, será mejor buscar un lugar en donde refugiarnos de la lluvia

Luna: si…

Luna empezó a caminar pero a los dos pasos se cayó al suelo, Kaoru fue a auxiliarla

Luna: ou…

Kaoru: te encuentras bien?

Luna: si jeje, solo me tropecé

Kaoru: segura?

Luna: si…mira! Parece que más adelante hay una cueva!

Kaoru: tienes razón, será mejor darnos prisa

Luna: si…

Luna se levantó del suelo y trató de caminar, de nuevo se cayó, y de nuevo Kaoru fue a ver como estaba

Luna: condenado…tobillo

Kaoru: así que era tu tobillo?

Luna: ah?! Kaoru! Pero como? Ah…olvídalo

Kaoru: te torciste el tobillo?

Luna: no…yo…

Kaoru: si sigues así, cada vez que intentes caminar te caerás

Luna: pero entonces…

Kaoru: súbete a mi espalda

Luna: que?! n-no Kaoru…ya he ocasionado muchas molestias

Kaoru: no importa…

Luna: pero…

Kaoru: ah…

Kaoru levantó a Luna en sus brazos, como no la podía llevar en su espalda si la cooperación de ella, decidió cargarla en brazos, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cueva, ya bajó a Luna suavemente en el suelo.

Luna: -ruborizada- gracias

Kaoru: está bien, debemos hacer una fogata si no queremos quedarnos empapados

Luna: que bien porque yo traigo madera!!

Kaoru: o.ô dónde?

Luna: en mi mochila, también traje algo de frutas, eran para ti

Kaoru: de acuerdo, dame la madera

Ya que Luna le dio la madera y Kaoru hizo la fogata, se sentaron alrededor de ella, sinceramente, no sirvió mucho, ya que la lluvia entraba por la cueva haciendo que aún pese al calor que les brindaba la fogata sintieran frío.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia chocar contra el suelo.

Kaoru: Estás bien?

Luna: si…por qué lo preguntas?

Kaoru: por tu tobillo

Luna: ah? ah! jeje no es nada, solo me lo lastime un poco

Kaoru: mh…pero no debe ser tomado a la ligera, no podías caminar

Luna: dentro de un rato estaré bien

Kaoru: no creo, muéstrame tu tobillo

Luna: no es necesario…

Kaoru: tal vez, pero quiero estar seguro

Luna: pero ya te ocasiones demasiadas molestias…así que…

Kaoru: muéstrame tu tobillo para que esté completamente seguro de que te encuentras bien

Luna obedeció de mala gana, se recostó sobre una roca que había y puso su tobillo en la mano de Kaoru.

Kaoru: bueno…no es tan grave, pero…aún así, sería mejor que no caminaras unos días

Luna: qué?! Pero si siempre camino…es elemental para mi caminar

Kaoru: lo sé, lo sé…pero si sigues forzando tu tobillo, se puede agravar tu situación

Luna: no es justo…y que haré para trasladarme a un lugar?

Kaoru: puedes apoyarte en los árboles o paredes, o bien pedirle ayuda a alguien para que te apoyes en él o que…te cargue

Luna: ah…!! no quiero ser una carga para los demás…

Kaoru: no lo eres, ahora, será mejor descansar, mañana volveremos con los demás, deben estar sumamente preocupados

Luna: si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Sharla: Luna no ha llegado…

Bell: tampoco Kaoru…

Shingo: creen que les haya pasado algo?

Sharla: no! No puede ser…

Adam: quiero ver a Luna…

Bell: tranquilo Adam…yo sé que Luna está con Kaoru

Chako: tal vez si nos portamos muy mal con él

Shingo: si…al fin y al cabo es nuestro amigo y nos ha ayudado en incontables ocasiones

Sharla: es verdad…Howard fuiste muy duro e insensible con él!

Howard: pero si es la verdad…además…todo esto tiene una meta

Shingo: de que rayos hablas?

Howard: de nada que les importe…ah…ya es noche, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Chako: como es posible que pienses en dormir cuando no sabemos donde están Kaoru y Luna!

Howard: tonta…ellos están bien, ustedes solo duérmanse y esperen a mañana

Chako: solo espero que tengas razón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Luna se encontraba recostada en una de las paredes de la pequeña cueva, se encontraba profundamente dormida, ese día había sido agotador y lleno de emociones fuertes y nuevas…definitivamente, ese día había sido demasiado especial…ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba Kaoru, tenía los ojos cerrados más no estaba durmiendo, no podía, aunque quería sacárselas de la cabeza, aún resonaban las palabras "estorbo" e "inútil" de Howard. ¿En verdad sería eso? Sabía que no debía hacer caso a esas palabras pero…por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirse mal, además ese día había estado demasiado…íntimo con Luna…y, aunque detestaba admitirlo, la sensación de sentir a la chica cerca suya le empezaba a gustar demasiado…aunque solo debía recordar que ella era su amiga, y él sólo la quería como eso…cierto?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Hola!!! Perdonen que haya tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero aquí ya está el décimo cap. Bueno, lamentablemente ó afortunadamente (como ustedes lo tomen) está historia está llegando a su fin…u.u…ya que la relación entre Luna y Kaoru se está haciendo más notoria, estoy cumpliendo mi meta…por lo tanto este décimo cap. Es uno de los últimos…no sé cuantos más haré pero no creo que sean más de 4 o 5, tal vez solo haga dos caps. Más y tan se acabó. Ya! Como ya van varias veces que me dicen que quieren algo más serio y que haya un beso…lamento decirles que sólo habrá un beso…y será en el capítulo final…pero como todavía no sé cuando será…quise que se quedaran algo intrigadas poniendo "que rozaron sus labios" las hice sufrir? xDDD digan que si! xDDDU.

Gracias a:

**Katori: kaoru's girlfriend X…: **Gracias por tu review!! Tienes mucha razón en eso de la cámara…mucha, mucha razón xDD, no sabía eso de las Ovas pero ahora ya lo sé!! y sé que es en la tercera ova algo sobre navidad y blah blah, la Quero ver!!! T.T…espero que te haya gustado este cap!! 

**Vmayli: **Tienes mucha razón! En todos los capítulos Kaoru salva a alguien o hace algo productivo ¬¬Uu, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y gracias por tu review! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Jajaja xDDD, casi me caigo de la silla cuando leí tu review!! Me encantó cuando dijiste "mama, papa maté a un chaval en la escuela y anda del chisme de que fue a propósito, estaría bien una escuela nueva, no?" jaja xDDD, hablando de otras cosas, yo tmb. Quero ver la tercera ova, que me dicen que es la del final alterno o algo así!!! quiero verla!!! Cuando sepa algo más o si por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo una prima me la consigue yo te digo! Gracias por tú review y espero que te siga gustando este fic!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Tienes razón…u.u son una bola de zoquetes y más aún en esté capítulo…pero que bueno que te gustó, tendré paciencia para con tu fic n.n, no te preocupes, pero ya sabes de antemano que cuando puedas publicarlo seré una de las primeras en leerlo n.n, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews!

**Yuky-san02: **Mas o menos cumplí tú deseo! Jeje xDD, no hubo beso pero si un pequeño roce en los labios xDDD, pero no te preocupes esto es solo el entremés, todavía falta el platillo principal que es el cap final xD. Gracias por tu review!

**Luna: **Ya sé lo que pasa en la ova 3, pero no está demás que me la expliques un poquito mejor xDD, te lo agradecería n-nUU, que bueno que te está gustando el fic y gracias por tu review!

**Riza-Trisha: **bueno…Kaoru no se la agarró contra Luna, pero Howard si se la agarró contra Kaoru T.T, pero todo se resolverá…espero xDDD, espero sigas leyendo mi fic y gracias por tu review!

**KagomeHb: **Gracias por tu review!! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando tus opiniones y comentarios!

**Al3.Ch4n: **actualizaré tan rápido como pueda n-nUu, de eso no te preocupes, y como está semana va a estar bien floja en cuanto asuntos escolares, tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, con suerte y en esta semana publicó el primer cap de otra historia de Planet Survival!

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Enfrente de ella se encontraba Kaoru, tenía los ojos cerrados más no estaba durmiendo, no podía, aunque quería sacárselas de la cabeza, aún resonaban las palabras "estorbo" e "inútil" de Howard. ¿En verdad sería eso? Sabía que no debía hacer caso a esas palabras pero…por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirse mal, además ese día había estado demasiado…íntimo con Luna…y, aunque detestaba admitirlo, la sensación de sentir a la chica cerca suya le empezaba a gustar demasiado…aunque solo debía recordar que ella era su amiga, y él sólo la quería como eso…cierto?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Un fuerte sol se asomó entre las montañas, despertando al joven castaño y la chica pelinaranja, al parecer ya era algo tarde, puesto que el cielo ya se veía muy despejado.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la casa, en esos momentos, lo más seguro es que todos ya estuvieran con el pendiente de por que ellos no habían llegado. Cuando vieron a lo lejos la casa, se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie, normalmente ellos estarían hablando o almorzando, y era imposible que estuvieran dormidos.

Cuando llegaron al lago hada, no había nadie, y dentro de la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, eso ya era raro.

Luna: que habrá pasado con los chicos?

Kaoru: tal vez nos fueron a buscar

Luna: es lo mas probable…supongo

Kaoru: quieres que los vayamos a buscar?

Luna: no! Lo mejor será esperarlos

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que se sobresaltaron al escuchar que alguien les gritaba.

Shingo: Chicos!!!

Sharla: Luna, Kaoru!!!

Chako: se encuentran bien?!

Luna: Chako, Shingo, Sharla! Nos encontramos bien, y ustedes?

Shingo: muy bien!

Sharla: estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes…

Luna: no tenían que hacerlo, nos encontramos bien

Shingo: y por cierto…

Chako: todos nos queríamos disculpar contigo Kaoru…

Sharla: si…pero no creas que nosotros pensamos que eres un estorbo, de hecho eres de gran ayuda, sin ti…

Chako: quien sabe si seguiríamos vivos…

Kaoru: está bien

Shingo: no estás enojado?

Kaoru: no…pero me alegra un poco que les sea de ayuda

Ante este comentario todos se sorprendieron, era un poco raro que Kaoru hablara así, pero ese comentario alegró a todos los que estaban con él, a Luna porque ahora sabía que a Kaoru le importaba ayudar a los demás, aunque él no lo aceptara, y a los demás porque había quedado perdonados…y había sido más fácil de lo que creían. (¬¬Uu)

Kaoru: y dónde están los demás?

Shingo: oh! Una mitad está buscando comida…

Chako: y la otra mitad los está buscando

Luna: entonces será mejor buscarlos para decirles que ya estamos aquí

Sharla: no es necesario, dentro de poco regresaran, hace ya mucho tiempo que fueron a buscarlos Adam y Bell, solo es cuestión de minutos para que regresen

Shingo: de hecho, aquí vienen!

Adam: Luna!

Adam fue corriendo a abrazar a Luna, mientras que Bell se dirigía hacia Kaoru a preguntarle si estaba todo en orden, después de que loo chicos se disculpara por quinta vez con Kaoru, llegaron Howard y Menori, traían un poco de frutas.

Howard: chicos! Esto es todo lo que encontramos

Menori: Luna, Kaoru! Están todos bien?

Luna: si, gracias Menori! Y ustedes?

Menori: con Howard…uno nunca está seguro de estar bien

Todos: jajajaja

Menori: en cuanto a otras cosas, Kaoru yo me…quería disculpar

Kaoru: ya todo está bien, olvídenlo, quieren? Es un poco extraño que se la pasen disculpándose…

Howard: entonces no hay necesidad de que yo me disculpe, cierto?

Todos: Howard!!!!

Kaoru: pues…no

Howard: de acuerdo, de cualquier manera todo lo que dije no era totalmente la verdad

Kaoru: supongo que…gracias

Howard: de cualquier manera, debemos darle las gracias a Luna!!

Luna: a-a mi? Por qué?

Howard: porque tú fuiste la única que confío en Kaoru y lo apoyo, mientras todos los demás se quedaban callados…la verdad Luna, tú siempre estás de lado de Kaoru, pase lo que pase, siempre le das tu apoyo y viceversa…no es así ustedes dos?

Luna y Kaoru se quedaron callados, todo lo que Howard había dicho era totalmente la verdad, ellos dos siempre se apoyaban, sólo que nunca se habían dado cuenta, hasta que Howard se los dijo.

Howard: hasta parece que ustedes dos se gustan!!

Luna: Howard!! Como puedes decir eso?

Howard: yo solo digo la verdad, y no solo yo pienso eso, no es así chi…

Todos se abalanzaron contra Howard dejando a Luna y Kaoru algo confundidos, ¿a quiénes se refería Howard? Ambos se voltearon a ver y se alejaron un poco de la "gran bolita humana" que se estaba formando en esos momentos, Adam, que no se había unido con el resto de los demás, por la obvia razón de que no sabía de que rayos estaban hablando, fue directo con Kaoru y Luna.

Adam: Luna, Kaoru

Luna: si Adam?

Adam: ustedes se gustan?

L/K: O.O

Todos se quedaron congelados, hasta los demás chicos que estaban peleados se quedaron estáticos, Adam había hablado con tal seriedad que hasta había asustado, además estaba con los ojos fijos en Luna y en Kaoru que en ese momento se encontraban en shock.

Luna: por…por qué lo preguntas Adam?

Adam: uhm…no lo sé, Howard les dijo que parecía que ustedes dos se gustaban…

Kaoru: no creo…que debas hacerle caso

Adam: mmm…pero ustedes dos se quieren?

Luna: a qué manera te refieres?

Adam: no sé…ni siquiera se bien que significa n-nUu

Howard: -gritando- lo que quieres decir Adam, es que si sienten un cariño que no es precisamente de amigos!!

Adam: etto…supongo que si…y bien?

Shingo: -susurrándoles a los demás- será mejor que nos vayamos

Howard: pero aquí viene la mejor parte! Y así sabré que mi esfuerzo ha dado resultado

Menori: a que rayos te refieres Howard?

Howard: ya luego verán

Shingo: saben algo? Mientras estemos aquí ellos no dirán nada, mejor escondámonos en unos arbustos y así ellos estarán cómodos y nosotros podemos verlos.

Chako: Gran idea!

Ya que todos se fueron en bolita dejando solos a Adam, Luna y Kaoru, el pequeño siguió con su interrogatorio.

Adam: quiero saber!

Luna: pues verás Adam…yo…pienso que…

Kaoru: que…tú estás muy pequeño para saberlo!

Todos: ah?

Kaoru: si…ehm…verás esa pregunta se responderá cuando tú seas más grande

Adam: enserio?

Kaoru: si…

Luna: y…todas las preguntas que hagas ahora…las sabrás cuando seas de grande

Adam: no sabía!! Esperaré!!! n-n

Luna: buen chico!!

Kaoru: serás paciente hasta entonces?

Adam: si!! Seré paciente, se los prometo n----n

Mientras con los demás…-caída estilo anime-

Howard: pero que rayos les pasa a Kaoru y a Luna?

Shingo: si!! Engañar al pequeño Adam!

Sharla: es la excusa más común!

Chako: pero Adam cayó!

Howard: rayos!!! Esto no estaba en mis planes

Bell: que planes?

Menori: si Howard, creo que nos debes una explicación

Howard: decirle a Kaoru que era un estorbo y un inútil era mi plan perfecto para que Luna se molestara y lo fuera a animar, ya que sabía que era la única que lo iba a defender…

Shingo: como estabas tan seguro?

Howard: por favor! Sabía que ustedes no sabrían que decir, a excepción de Luna, ustedes siempre se quedan callados

Chako: bueno ya! Sigue contándonos

Howard: aunque diversos factores intervinieron, como la lluvia, que Luna se molestara enormemente con nosotros y que ella y Kaoru no regresaran hasta hoy, todo estaba resultando perfectamente, además sabía que si yo decía al último que parecía que ellos dos se gustaban, a Adam le daría curiosidad y les terminaría preguntando y así ellos tendrían que decirle la verdad!

Menori: pero…

Howard: pero no sabía que lo iban a engañar!!! Los demandaré!!! Por engaño a menores!!! Los demandaré con la IAFDLDDA (Institución a favor de los derechos de Adam). El tiene derecho a saber si sienten algo entre ellos!!

Shingo: tienes razón!

Sharla: fueron muy viles al engañar al pequeño de Adam

Chako: son…tan insensibles

Bell: yo sólo digo que son tímidos…tal vez, incluso ni siquiera sepan que sienten por el otro

Sharla: pero es que no son tan despistados…o si?

Howard: claro que no Sharla!! Eso no es ser despistados…en su caso es ser estúpidos!!

Shingo: la verdad…Howard tiene toda la razón…

Howard: claro que la tengo, yo nunca me equivoco!!!

Todos: ahá ¬¬UU

Howard: sea, esta misma noche deben saber lo que sienten!!!

Menori: y cual es tu idea…genio ¬¬?

Howard: aún estoy trabajando en ella…

Todos: -.-U

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru y Luna estaban sentados junto al lago, mirando el bello sol que había, las nubes blancas y cielo azul, ¿Por qué no estaban con los demás chicos? La razón era que los chicos les mandaban miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaban con ellos, y cuando ellos les preguntaban que les pasaba, simplemente, los chicos murmuraban cosas como: insensibles…los demandaré…malvados…engañadores…pobre Adam, etc. Por lo que prefirieron sentarse a mirar el lago en lugar de soportar las miradas de sus amigos.

Luna: te puedo preguntar algo Kaoru?

Kaoru: mh?

Luna: por qué le dijiste a Adam que sabría la respuesta cuando fuera grande?

Kaoru: por qué los demás estaban escuchando toda la conversación

Luna: -sorprendida- enserio? No lo había notado…

Kaoru: uhm…

Luna: y…por qué no querías que los demás escucharan la conversación?

Kaoru: no sé…se me hacía muy…ehm…

Luna: muy eso jeje…tal vez tengas razón

Kaoru: será mejor que vayamos con los chicos

Luna: si…uhm….te puedo hacer otra pregunta Kaoru?

Kaoru: dime

Luna: -ruborizada- bueno…es que… olvídalo, es algo tonto –Luna lanzó un largo suspiro

Kaoru: segura?

Luna: si…bueno, será mejor reunirnos con los demás

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Kaoru y Luna se fueron con los demás, y, aunque a veces los chicos les seguían dirigiendo miradas asesina, optaron por ignorarlas, así al cabo de un rato, los chicos siguieron comportándose normal.

Ya que era un poco más tarde, los chicos decidieron comer, mientras Sharla, Adam y Chako ponían la mesa, Luna y Menori hacían la comida. Bell y Kaoru habían ido a buscar algo de frutas y Shingo y Howard estaban haciendo algo muy especial…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sharla: ya está la mesa!

Luna: también la comida!!

Chako: genial! Solo faltan los chicos!

Menori: Bell y Kaoru no tardan en regresar, estoy segura y de Shingo y Howard

Luna: es verdad…no nos dijeron que iban a hacer

Sharla: pues…solo ellos lo saben

Luna: eso creo…

Chako: de cualquier manera los iré a buscar, nunca nos dijeron cuando iban a regresar

Luna: no quieres que te acompañe

Chako: no, estaré bien, si llegan Kaoru y Bell adelántense a comer, de cualquier manera, con decirle a Howard que ya es hora d come el vendrá corriendo jaja

Luna: -sonriendo- tienes razón

Chako: nos vemos al rato!

Sharla: buena suerte Chako!

Chako: si, volveré pronto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bell: creo que ya es hora de volver

Kaoru: de acuerdo, una pregunta Bell…

Bell: dime

Kaoru: por qué recogemos frutas, si ya tenemos?

Bell: uhm…no me había dado cuenta…de cualquier manera así tendremos más reservas

Kaoru: si tú lo dices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shingo: baka!!

Howard: no me digas así!!!

Shingo: pero es que lo eres, acabas de arruinar todo…por enésima vez!!!

Howard: oye! No fue a propósito!!!!

Shingo: pero tú lo haces de tal forma que parece que si es así!

Chako: chicos, que pasa?

Shingo: lo que pasa es que Howard hecha todo a perder

Howard: tú también!

Shingo: claro!!! De los pocos avances que estamos teniendo, yo he hecho el…uhmm…99.9 por ciento?

Howard: y yo el 00.1, ja! Eso quiere decir que si estoy haciendo algo!

C/S: ¬¬Uuu

Howard: bueno ya! Dejen de mirarme así y pongámonos a trabajar

Chako: Howard, ya tienes alguna idea con respecto a Kaoru y Luna?

Howard: la estamos llevando a cabo no?

Shingo: aparte de esta…

Chako: además, esta no fue tú idea, fue la de Sharla ¬¬

Howard: que va! Ya se me ocurrirá algo

Chako: pues mas vale que te vayas dando prisa

Shingo: uhm…Chako, para que viniste? Se supone que deberías estar con las chicas y Adam

Chako: es que ya es hora de comer

Howard: -con estrellitas en los ojos- Comer?!!

Chako: si…¬¬, después de la comida vendrán Sharla y Menori

Shingo: de acuerdo, lo mas seguro es que ellas avancen mucho, teniendo a Howard como compañero de trabajo es seguro que no puedes terminar siquiera algo ¬¬Uu

Chako: jaja, tienes mucha razón, pero ahora lo mejor será irnos, los demás nos están esperando

H/S: de acuerdo!

Cuando llegaron Shingo, Chako y Howard vieron que ya estaban Bell y Kaoru comiendo con los demás, algunos hasta ya habían terminado.

Howard: por qué no nos esperaron?

Chako: yo les dije que se adelantaran, y mira que llegamos tarde, así que, que bueno que ya comieron chicos!

Sharla: demoraron bastante, se puede saber que les hizo que se tardaran tanto?

Chako: Howard, como siempre!

Howard: oye!!

Menori: bueno ya basta!

Luna: se puede saber que estaban haciendo chicos?

Shingo: pues…nosotros estábamos…investigando algo jaja

Luna: investigando?

Shingo: si! Encontramos una zona muy hermosa, tal vez luego todos la veamos

Luna: a si…? Jejeje, y…como era esa zona?

Howard: sorpresa…no seas tan impaciente

Luna: impaciente…yo? No, solo…era curiosidad

Luna bajo la cabeza, se concentró en mirar al plato, no estaba muy segura, pero tal vez los chicos habían descubierto la zona de la cascada. (Luna la llamó así, no tenía mucha imaginación en ese momento y la encargada de los nombres era Sharla ¬¬Uu) Si así era…que haría Kaoru?, la chica imaginaba que Kaoru debía de estar pensando en lo mismo en ese momento.

Chako: pero, te daremos una pista Luna!

Shingo: si, es un lugar muy hermoso!

Luna: si-ji ya lo creo –con una gotota-

Sharla: bueno, ya terminé, si me disculpan, me retiro

Luna: a donde vas Sharla?

Sharla: a pasear por ahí, para bajar la comida

Luna: no quieres que vaya contigo?

Sharla: no Luna, estaré bien

Menori: de cualquier manera, yo la acompañaré

Sharla: está bien

Luna: uhm…de acuerdo

Las chicas se fueron dejando a los demás en la mesa, después de que Shingo y Howard terminaron de comer, Chako y Shingo fueron a hacer alguna cosa por ahí para pasar el tiempo y Howard y Bell fueron por algo de madera, ¿para que? sólo ellos lo sabían. Luna se quedo recogiendo los trastes de la comida y Kaoru los lavó.

Así pasando el tiempo, llego el atardecer, Luna y Kaoru se sentaron a verlo, estaban agotados, los demás chicos habían desaparecido dejando a ellos con los deberes. Se habían pasado esas últimas horas, lavando, barriendo, poniendo, quitando, haciendo, deshaciendo etc etc.

Era obvio que al final quedaran exhaustos, pero por lo menos ya habían acabado; sentían todo su cuerpo…es más…no lo sentían ¬¬Uu, el hecho es que ahora estaban sentados observando como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco, Luna vio asombrada como las nubes se iba tornando más naranjas con tonalidades amarillas y rosas y ya se asomaba una estrella, la primera estrella que daba paso a la noche.

Luna: mira Kaoru! Una estrella!

Kaoru: si…es hermosa

Luna: así es…sabes? Dicen que si le pides un deseo a la primera estrella que aparece, este se cumplirá

Kaoru: crees en eso?

Luna: no sé…se me hace bonito que las personas utilicen a las estrellas como medios para desear lo que quieren…aunque tampoco hay que dejar en manos del destino lo que pueda suceder…

Kaoru: pedirás un deseo?

Luna: supongo…bueno –sonrió- con una condición

Kaoru: o.ô, ¿Cuál condición?

Luna: que tú pidas uno también

Kaoru: ah…? por qué quieres que yo pida un deseo?

Luna: para no ser la única…estás de acuerdo?

Kaoru: ehm…de acuerdo

Luna: enserio? Que bien!

Luna cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa juntando sus manos y poniéndolas enfrente de su pecho, Kaoru solo imitó la acción de cerrar los ojos. Antes de que el último rayo de sol desapareciera y se hiciera más notable la luna, Kaoru y Luna ya habían pedido su deseo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, sonrieron un instante y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, por raro que pareciera, algo extraño los estaba atrayendo…estaban a escasos dos centímetros cuando…

Chako: chicos!!!

Luna y Kaoru se dieron cuenta de la distancia en que estaban y se separaron bruscamente, ambos estaban algo sonrojados, no se explicaban como habían podido quedar a tan poca distancia, pero por desgracias o por fortuna Chako había aparecido.

Luna: que…qué pasa Chako?

Chako: los demás chicos y yo pensamos que sería bueno que ustedes dos conocieran la zona que descubrimos

Luna: de acuerdo…

Chako: entonces?

Luna: ahora?

Chako: claro!!! Les encantará a ambos, a nosotros nos fascinó, es un hermoso lugar, ya verán

Luna: lo imagino…_hasta juraría que lo conozco ¬¬Uu, _vamos Kaoru?

Kaoru: está bien

Chako: como queremos que sea una sorpresa, les vendaré los ojos

Luna: y por que tanto misterio?

Chako: es que…normalmente ustedes dos son los que descubren nuevos lugares y ahora que encontramos esta zona…queremos impresionarlos

Luna: de acuerdo

Chako: bien, no soy tan alta como para vendarles los ojos, pero confiare en que durante todo el camino estará con los ojos cerrados

Luna: y si nos caemos?

Chako: no se caerán, confíen en mi…

Y así, Chako guió a los chicos hasta la tan famosa zona, todos estaban esperándolos, la sorpresa que se llevarían…Chako les indicó que abrieran los ojos, cuando los abrieron, tuvieron que parpadear varias veces para creer ver tan maravilloso espectáculo que estaba ahí frente a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!!

Gomen por tardarme un poquito, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena n-n. Gracias a:

**Luna: **Gracias por tu review!! Espero hablar contigo más detalladamente señorita u.u…xDD necesito que me cuenten la OVA!! Lo necesito T.T, además con eso que me dices que tarda como 3 horas, que no todo es color de rosa…y lo peor (cascaditas en los ojos) que hay rumores de que Kaoru sufre un accidente en su nave y muere!! Necesito saberlo!!! Ah! y espero que te haya gustado este cap. xDD

**AlexChanKikumaruXD:**Que bueno que hayas entendido lo que Howard quiso hacer, perdónenlo…sus métodos para que Luna y Kaoru estén juntos son algo…agresivos e hirientes u.u, pero tuvo un fin, y de vez en cuando al nuestro "tarado" amigo se le ocurren ideas brillantes! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Yuki-san02: **Sip, el tuvo una idea muy buena, me alegra que todas hayan captado el objetivo de nuestro cómico amigo, eso me facilita que no lo quieran matar inútilmente xDD, aunque cualquier razón sería buena para desquitarse con él xDDUUu. Bueno, espero que sigas mis últimos caps!

**Al3-Ch4n: **Si…necesitamos ver la Ova!!! Pero cualquier información que tenga, yo la pasaré! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n-n.

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **que bueno que el otro cap capítulo te gustó! Espero que este también haya estado bien, lo bueno es que Howard tuvo un propósito bueno, unir a nuestra pareja favorita!!! Espero seguir recibiendo más reviews de ti!

**Lys: **Jajaja xDD, si el violín es demasiado caro y preciado que no se puede gastar en la cabeza hueca de Howard (aunque no resultó tan hueca después de todo ne?) que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos anteriores, espero que este también te haya gustado!

**Riza-Trisha: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Este no será mi único fic de planet survival! Habrá otros, espero que los leas y sigas dándome tú importante comentario xDD, espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**Luna kaoru love fan:**Jajaja, gracias xDD, estoy segura de que tu escribes muy bien! Espero leer muy pronto una de tus historias aquí en fanfiction! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!!!

Hasta la próxima!

P.D- Este cap se terminó el 4 de mayo del 2007 a las 11:41 pm. (para que luego no digan que no las quiero y por eso no actualizo xDD!!)

Ahora si, hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Y así, Chako guió a los chicos hasta la tan famosa zona, todos estaban esperándolos, la sorpresa que se llevarían…Chako les indicó que abrieran los ojos, cuando los abrieron, tuvieron que parpadear varias veces para creer ver tan maravilloso espectáculo que estaba ahí frente a ellos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna: -maravillada- Chako!!

Chako: les gustó?

Kaoru: -sonriendo- creo que está demás la pregunta

Chako: que bueno! Jajajaja, nos esforzamos mucho

Luna: es maravilloso!!

Frente a los chicos se encontraba un hermoso lago, con la luz de la luna parecía que estaba brillando, todo el suelo estaba forrado de verde césped y en distintas partes había fogatas…había un poco de viento, y como había árboles alrededor de toda la zona, se veía como ondeaban, lo más asombroso era que en la zona donde estaban las fogatas se formaba una especie de puente…pero con las plantas, en toda esa enramada estaban diminutas flores color rojo, rosa y blanco, o al menos parecían de ese color, es decir…era noche y bue…ustedes entienden ¬¬Uu.

Chako: que les parece? Lindo no?

Luna: yo diría hermoso

Chako: si…

Luna: todos hicieron esto?

Chako: si, excepto ustedes dos

Kaoru: debieron llamarnos para ayudarlos

Chako: si los hubiéramos llamado, se habría arruinado la sorpresa…

Kaoru: a que te refieres?

Chako: a nada! Por qué no vamos con los chicos?

Luna: etto…y dónde están?

Chako: pues…por ahí…jeje n-nUu

Luna: no sabes, cierto? ¬¬U los…perdiste

Chako: no los perdí!!! Se dónde están, solo que…no me acuerdo –gota-

Luna: bueno…no importa, los buscaremos

Chako: uhm…creo que me dijeron que estarían más adelante…hay una cascada, saben?

Luna: enserio?..._eso era lo menos que quería oír…_

Chako: si…y lo mejor de todo es que parece que hay una cueva dentro de ella

Kaoru: oh…

Luna: vaya…que bien…

Chako: si…pero hay algo raro

Luna: y que es?

Chako: ya luego lo verán, lo importante ahora, es encontrar a los chicos, deben estar cerca de esa cascada, me dijeron algo sobre que irían ahí, o algo así, no les preste mucha atención n-nUu

Luna: y si no están ahí?

Chako: pues tendremos que buscar… ya sé!, porque yo no voy a la cascada a buscarlos y ustedes los buscan por aquí?

Luna: de acuerdo, si los llegáramos a encontrar, donde te veríamos?

Chako: ahm…no creo que tardemos mucho en buscarlos, que les parece si nos vemos aquí en…10 minutos?

Luna: de acuerdo, nos veremos en 10 minutos

Chako: si, nos vemos!

Luna: Suerte!

Chako: Igual!

Luna: bueno…será mejor si nos separamos, así podremos encontrara a los chicos más rápido

Kaoru: está bien

Luna se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de Kaoru, pero no se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña roca enfrente de ella, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse, más logró mantenerse en pie, pero aún así, pasó una cosa grave.

Luna: -murmurando- Ouch…condenado tobillo, pensé que ya había sanado por completo.

Kaoru se dio cuenta del "pequeño" incidente de Luna, así que fue con ella para ver como estaba; se había olvidado completamente del tobillo de Luna, aunque si bien ahora estaba sorprendido, la lesión de Luna parecía grave, y ese día había caminado perfectamente, hasta ahora, claro está.

Kaoru: te encuentras bien, Luna?

Luna: etto…hai, solo me tropecé

Kaoru: si, eso ya lo sé, pero, por lo visto te lastimaste tu tobillo nuevamente

Luna: no, estoy bien

Kaoru: no parece, y dudo que esté equivocado

Luna: a sí? Y como lo sabes?

Kaoru se limito a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa cínica, la última frase que Luna había dicho era con un tono desafiante, era claro que a Luna no le gustaba estar equivocada.

Kaoru: me estás retando?

Luna: -sonriendo- adivinaste

Kaoru: de acuerdo, acepto tu reto…pero que harás si yo tengo la razón?

Luna: ahm…nunca cuestionaré tus decisiones

Kaoru: no…no lo cumplirás, te conozco

Luna: es que acaso no confías en mi?

Luna estaba totalmente ofendida, no podía creer que Kaoru no confiara en su palabra, más sin embargo Kaoru no había dicho eso por ofenderla, pero Luna no haría lo que en ese momento le estaba prometiendo, él lo sabía, y no era porque no confiara en ella, sino porque sabía que algunas decisiones que el llegara a tomar más adelante serían cuestionadas y hasta discutidas por la chica de cabellos naranjas, lo que ella le estaba prometiendo era casi imposible.

Kaoru: no quiero que me malinterpretes, es solo que sé que alguna vez no estarás de acuerdo con mis decisiones…

Luna: -interrumpiéndolo- pero las respetaré

Kaoru: y que tal si una vez yo decido sacrificarme por todos, o irme de la casa y vagar solo, o…morir

Luna: esos casos serán excepciones

Kaoru sonrío nuevamente, vaya que Luna casi siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero aún así, sabía que ella diría eso, por lo tanto era mejor que la chica no le prometiera tal cosa, Luna adivinó los pensamientos de Kaoru.

Luna: ya sé a lo que quieres llegar, tal vez tengas razón y siempre cuestionare tus decisiones, elegiré otra cosa, de acuerdo?

Kaoru: -sonriendo- de acuerdo

Luna: bien…uhm…será algo fácil, si yo ganó tu tendrás que ayudarme a hacer todos mis quehaceres en la casa y durante una semana nunca andarás vagando solo, está bien?

Kaoru: -divertido- vaya, eres demasiado exigente, creo que así prefiero que siempre estés cuestionando mis decisiones.

Luna: hey! Y si yo pierdo…

Kaoru: ahá

Luna: ahm…haré lo que tú desees por una semana

Kaoru: -fingiendo interés- una semana…y que es lo que yo podría desear?

Luna: no lo sé…eso ya depende de ti

Kaoru: mejor, si tú pierdes, me dejarás andar sólo todo lo que quiera sin quejarte ni reprocharme, de acuerdo?

Luna: por cuanto tiempo?

Kaoru: pensaba que permanentemente…

Luna: hey! Y luego tú me llamas exigente…una semana?

Kaoru: dos

Luna: una y media

Kaoru: unas emana y siete días…

Luna: de acuerdo!

Kaoru aguanto las ganas de reír mientras Luna reflexionaba la última proposición del chico, al analizarla mejor, su rostro enrojeció de furia y vergüenza, mientras Kaoru la veía absolutamente divertido

Luna: me engañaste!!

Kaoru: por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo

Luna: ah claro! Que inocente resultaste ser, una semana y siete días…es igual a dos semanas!!!

Kaoru: por lo menos ahora te das cuenta

Luna: no es justo!!!

Kaoru: tú estuviste de acuerdo, recuerdas?

Luna: pero…

Kaoru: nada de peros, hicimos un trato

Luna: de acuerdo…

Kaoru: ahora bien, para ver quien tiene razón…levántate y trata de caminar

Luna obedeció, se paró lentamente tratando de esconder pequeñas muecas de dolor que aparecían en su rostro, la primera parte ya estaba hecha, sólo faltaba la segunda…no podía ser tan difícil…o sí? Pues sí, así resultó, solo consiguió pararse y al tratar de caminar, se dobló su tobillo haciendo que está perdiera el equilibrio, de no ser por Kaoru que la sujetó rápidamente, la chica se hubiera caído.

Luna: gracias…

Kaoru: vaya, creo que gané

Luna: -incorporándose- creo que tienes razón…admito mi derrota…podrás andar sólo sin que te reproche por una semana

Kaoru: dos semanas, recuérdalo

Luna: rayos! Pensé que lo habías olvidado

Kaoru: pues ya ves que no, pero ahora lo más importante eres tú

Luna: -ruborizada- y-yo?

Kaoru: si, por si no te habías dado cuenta tu tobillo sigue lastimado, y está vez dudo que se recupere tan pronto como la vez anterior

Luna: y cual es tu idea?

Kaoru: ahora mismo estoy pensando una ¬¬

Luna: gomen, dejaré que pienses n-nUu

Kaoru: que va, si la solución es fácil, ha decir verdad

Luna: como? Ya tenías la solución?

Kaoru: eh…pues si

Luna: pero me acabas de decir que estabas pensando en una

Kaoru: si…en una que no te incomodara tanto

Luna: incomodar…? no se bien a lo que te refieres, pero los 10 minutos creo yo, ya están pasando y no hemos buscado a los chicos…y Chako no tardará en volver

Kaoru: por lo menos me alegra que pensemos igual

Luna: pero dime, cual es tu idea?

Kaoru: antes de decírtela, tu tienes alguna otra?

Luna: uhm…puede ser que me recargue en los árboles

Kaoru: no en toda la zona hay

Luna: otra sería que alguien…

Kaoru: que alguien…?

Luna: ol…olvídalo, solo fue un pensamiento tonto…no le des importancia a lo que…

Kaoru: tu idea era que alguien te cargara, no es así?

Luna: eh…etto…pues…no exactamente

Kaoru: pero si -terminó la oración con una expresión divertida

Luna: bueno ya u//ú…cual era tu idea?

Kaoru: la misma que la tuya

Luna: a sí?

Kaoru: no se me ocurrió otra, es por eso que te preguntaba

Luna: claro…

Kaoru: puedes mantenerte todavía en pie

Luna: es algo cansado, pero sí

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Luna: para que quieras que siga en pie?

Kaoru: para poder cargarte con más facilidad

Luna: me…cargarás?

Kaoru: pues…si, no hay otra opción

Luna: gracias…

Kaoru no dijo nada, se inclinó enfrente de Luna, haciendo que esta comprendiera inmediatamente que tenía que hacer, pero pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta que así no podían estar, Luna estaría muy incomoda y el tobillo le seguiría lastimando. Así que Luna siguió parada y Kaoru siguió pensando la manera de llevar a la chica.

Kaoru se puso en frente de la chica, se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Luna se pusiera nerviosa, la chica bajo la cabeza un poco intimidada; Kaoru aprovechó la distracción de la chica, y la cargó en sus brazos.

Luna: -sonrojada- Kaoru…

Kaoru: si te decía lo que iba a ser, tú te hubieras negado

Luna: y…por eso te me quedaste viendo?

Kaoru: si

Luna: ya veo…tú mirada es muy penetrante

Kaoru: eh…supongo que gracias

Luna: vamos a buscar a los chicos

Kaoru: de acuerdo

Kaoru dio unos cuantos pasos, desafortunadamente la piedra con la que se había caído Luna anteriormente también hizo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y, por el peso que llevaba encima cayó inevitablemente.

Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo varias veces, y su parpadeo pronto fue sustituido por un notorio sonrojo, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de Kaoru, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos de Luna posados en él, un leve sonrojo se apoderó

del chico. Pero antes de que pudieran actuar se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo.

Howard: chicos, nos vamos por unos momentos y ustedes aprovechan ah?

Sharla: déjalos en paz Howard, a mi se me hace romántico

Luna: romántico?

Chako: si! Pero vaya gran manera de…

Kaoru: a que rayos se refieren?

Shingo: a ustedes! O es que…

Luna: no, no, no, nos caímos

Menori: uno encima del otro

Kaoru: eh…así es…

Bell: nunca les fue bien decir mentiras chicos

Luna: lo que pasa es que, yo me caí, me lastimé el tobillo, y me fue imposible caminar, así que Kaoru me cargó para que pudiéramos buscarlos pero, se tropezó, así que…aquí estamos

Sharla: -desilusionada- en serio?

Luna: eh…si

Kaoru: por qué habría de suceder otra cosa?

Chako: -nerviosa- por nada! Vamos chicos, ya es hora de cenar!

Kaoru y Luna se quedaron extrañados ante la conducta de los demás chicos, pero decidieron seguirlos, Kaoru cargó nuevamente a Luna y fueron a una gran mesa, se quedaron sorprendidos ante la gran variedad de platillos que habían (dado que estaban en la isla, tres o cuatro platillos son muchos, de acuerdo? ¬¬) Había pescados en una plato, sopa de patata y carne en otro, varias frutas en otro más, y huevos revueltos en otro, en tres botellas que utilizaban normalmente para el agua, había tres líquidos de color violeta, verde y rojo; toda la mesa estaba adornada con flores. Haciendo un gran colorido.

Luna: es maravilloso chicos!!

Sharla: que bueno que les gustó! n-n

Luna: es fantástico!

Chako: así es!! Lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo

Kaoru: y se puede saber que estamos celebrando?

Howard: pues no es obvio…!

Menori: -interrumpiéndolo- lo que Howard quiere decir es que muy pocas veces hacemos este tipo de festejos y ahora que hemos descubierto tan hermosa zona, queríamos celebrarlo…

Sharla: y ya que son ustedes los que más empeño le ponen a cuidar y proteger a la casa y a todos, decidimos que también el festejo era dedicado a ustedes

Luna: Chicos, no debieron…

Chako: claro que sí! Y como sorpresa en la comida, hay 3 aguas de sabor!

Kaoru: como lo lograron hacer?

Sharla: con las frutas, espero que les sea de su agrado

Luna: claro que así será!!

Después de que los chicos se dispersaron, comiendo tal y lo que uno quería, todos se recostaron (Kaoru dejando suavemente a Luna en el pasto) y disfrutaron de ver las estrellas, aunque no se veían muy bien ya que algunas nubes las tapaban.

Chako: imposible! No se pueden apreciar las estrellas

Howard: bueno, es una gran oportunidad para ir a la colina

Luna: colina?

Sharla: si! Es la parte más alta de esta zona, ahí deben apreciarse mejor las estrellas y la luna

Todos se pusieron de pies, Kaoru cargó a Luna nuevamente y fueron hasta la colina, era como los chicos habían descrito, todos se sentaron ahí, esta vez embelesados, las estrellas eran brillantes y algunas de ellas grandes, faltaban dos noches para que la luna fuera nueva, por lo que se podía contemplar un aro, se veía aún más grande de lo común, pero no fue un hecho que molesto a los chicos, es más, todos agradecieron eso, ya que sabían que esa iba a ser una noche muy especial, y, si apenas estaba comenzando ya se imaginaban el final.

Shingo: chicos…tengo algo de sed, iré por un poco de agua

Chako: te acompaño

Bell: yo también

Sharla: yo iré también

Luna: etto, si todos tienen sed, por qué no vamos todos?

Todos: NO!!

Luna: O.OUu

Menori: -nerviosa- es decir…estás lastimada y…Kaoru debe estar algo cansado, mejor espérenos aquí, de cualquier manera, todos iremos, les traeremos un poco de agua

Howard: si, aprovechen!

K/L: a que te…

Todos le taparon la boca a Howard y con risitas nerviosas desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Luna y a Kaoru un poco confundidos, pero decidieron no hacerle mucho caso, y se dispusieron a observar las estrellas.

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: que pasa?

Luna: que deseo pediste?

Kaoru: deseo? Oh ya, pues la verdad…ah…tú que pediste?

Luna: yo? Pues…lo de siempre…ehm…que salgamos sanos y salvos de este planeta

Kaoru: ya veo

Luna: y tú?

Kaoru: lo mismo, que todos volvamos a casa…vivos

Luna: claro, es decir…si los deseos se hicieran realidad…

Kaoru: si…

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, escuchando solo el ruido del viento

Luna: crees que alguna vez podamos salir de este planeta?

Kaoru: claro que si, lo dudas?

Luna: sinceramente…un poco

Kaoru: por qué?

Luna: no sé…hemos hecho muchos esfuerzos…pero nada parece decir que saldremos de este planeta

Kaoru: saldremos de aquí

Luna: como estás tan seguro?

Kaoru: confía en mí, saldremos de este planeta

Luna: -sonriendo- de acuerdo, confiare en ti

Kaoru: gracias

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, observando las estrellas, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, cuales? Bueno…solo ellos lo sabían…

Luna: Kaoru…

Kaoru: eh?

Luna: te…te…

Kaoru: que pasa?

Luna: te quiero mucho!

Kaoru se le quedó mirando a Luna, mientras esta bajaba su mirada totalmente ruborizada, después de quedársele viendo un pequeño tiempo a la chica, giró su vista hacia el frente, se quedó mirando un rato las estrellas, mientras Luna se arrepentía un poco de decirle lo que le había dicho.

Kaoru: yo también te quiero…Luna

Luna: ah?

Kaoru: eres la única en quien eh confiado realmente, me has apoyado siempre aunque los demás estén en mi contra, eres la única que conoce parte de mi pasado.

Luna: yo también confío mucho en ti, has apoyado a todos siempre, eres muy hábil y siempre muestras gran fortaleza…

Kaoru: gracias…

Luna: yo te debería agradecer a ti…

Kaoru: sabes?...mas que quererte…

Luna: si?

Kaoru: Me…gustas

Luna palideció al escuchar a Kaoru, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Kaoru tenuemente sonrojado, se veía tierno así, (kawai! x3) el chico evitó la mirada de Luna volteando su rostro, Luna cambió su mirada sorprendida a una amplia sonrisa, tomó suavemente las mejillas de Kaoru, volteándolas para que se quedaran mirando fijamente, Kaoru pudo notar que la joven también estaba ruborizada.

Luna: -susurrando- tú también me gustas Kaoru…y mucho

Kaoru: Luna…

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que quedaron fundidos en un tierno beso, no fue un beso agresivo, ni tampoco uno muy simple, tal vez no fue el mejor beso del mundo, pero para ellos fue…perfecto. Se quedaron así hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, separándose lentamente se vieron fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna: sabes Kaoru? Yo no desee que saliéramos de este planeta

Kaoru: yo tampoco, ni siquiera la idea cruzó por mi mente

Luna: entonces, que deseaste?

Kaoru: es un secreto…y tú?

Luna: -sonriendo- también es un secreto…

Kaoru: algún día lo sabré?

Luna: si, el día en que tu me digas que fue lo que deseaste va a ser el día en que tu sepas cual fue mi deseo

Kaoru: de acuerdo…será dentro de mucho tiempo

Luna: hey! No quieres saber que fue lo que desee?

Kaoru: si, pero puedo esperar

Luna: -fingiendo enojo- eres malvado

Kaoru: lo sé, tal vez sea un defecto

Luna: bueno, puedes tener uno o dos defectos pero tienes miles de cualidades, así que, no me importa

Kaoru: eres muy comprensiva, tal vez fue eso una de las cosas que más me gustaron de ti

Luna: gracias…

Kaoru: será mejor ir con los chicos

Luna: hai, es hora de devolverles el "pequeño favor"

Kaoru: exacto, me pregunto, ¿se habrán dado cuenta de que fue muy obvio lo que estaban tratando de hacer?

Luna: tal vez no, pero a nosotros nos dicen despistados y ellos son los ciegos al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos

Kaoru: tal vez no se dieron cuenta, al estar haciendo otras cosas

Luna: puede ser, pero será mejor que los dejemos que se den cuenta por si solos

Kaoru: tienes razón, aunque tal vez los podamos ayudar un poco…

Luna: si, debemos agradecerles el favor que nos hicieron…

Kaoru: complicando más las cosas

Luna: será una pequeña venganza

Kaoru: si, una pequeña dulce venganza

Kaoru y Luna se voltearon a ver sonriendo, unieron de nuevo sus labios, y disfrutaron el segundo momento más feliz de ese día, sabían que momentos como ese y todavía aún mejores seguirían, y ese momento era el inicio de una bella relación en donde lo que más predominaba era el apoyo y el cariño que se sentían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howard: creen que los chicos ya se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir?

Menori: si, esta ocasión fue perfecta para demostrarse lo que sentían

Sharla: me hubiera gustado verlo

Bell: a mi también, pero lo más seguro es que Kaoru se hubiera dado cuenta

Adam: Luna y Kaoru ya están juntos?

Chako: si Adam!!!

Shingo: vaya, la primera pareja, cuantas seguirán?

Chako: yo creo que dos, Shingo

Sharla: a quienes se refieren?

Shingo: crees que Kaoru y Luna nos ayuden?

Chako: yo creo que si!! Les va a encantar

Shingo: eso espero!

Howard: que quieren decir?!

Chako: solo decimos que…

Shingo: los opuestos se atraen…

Menori y Howard se ruborizaron, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras de Shingo

Menori: no digan tonterías!!

Howard: yo no resistiría estar con una mandona!!!

Menori: ni yo con un presumido!!!

Chako: no hemos dicho nada

Shingo: además, también están los que son tímidos y les cuesta reconocer sus sentimientos

Chako: y no son exactamente Kaoru y Luna

Shingo: una pista? Uno es grande y noble

Chako: y el otro es amable y sensible

Sharla: -sonrojada- Chako!!!!

Bell: -igual que Sharla- no digan cosas sin sentido!!

Chako: no hemos dicho nada!!!

Howard: bueno ya!! Se supone que la historia acaba cuando Luna y Kaoru se declaran y blah blah

Menori: exacto!! No hay porque involucrarnos nosotros

Shingo: no importa…Todos esperamos que está historia les haya gustado!!!

Mina: hey!! Eso me toca decir a mi!!! ¬¬

En otro lado…

Kaoru: creo que será mejor ir con los chicos luego

Luna: si…creo que están un poco…ocupados

Luna se recargó en el hombro de Kaoru mientras este la abrazaba tiernamente, se dedicaron a observar la hermosa noche, se acercaron de nuevo y se fundieron en otro beso, el último de ese día, mañana, sería un día igual que otros, no cambiaría nada, solo…que ellos no se tratarían igual que trataban a los demás, además…ayudarían a ciertos cuatro chicos a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, tal y como ellos se había dado cuenta de los suyos. Ahora, lo que importaba era disfrutar esa bella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Aparece Mina, mejor…Adelle, toda desarreglada, con el cabello revuelto, y unos cuantos raspones)

Adelle: che Howard! ¬¬, me las pagará, le daré su merecido algún día

Howard: -a lo lejos- te escuché!! Y venga! Cuando quieras estaré aquí para darte tu merecido!!

Adelle: lo que digas!! Pero primero enfócate en salir de quien sabe que planeta de quien sabe que galaxia!!! ¬¬!!

Ahora si, gomen n-n, está historia ha llegado a su fin, sinceramente…no quería terminarla T-T, pero estoy segura de que esta historia es el comienzo de otras, así que, bueno, estoy feliz de que esta historia este terminada. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, a los que me dejaron sus reviews y a todos los que por lo menos leyeron o dieron una repasadita, gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Espero verlos muy pronto! Mi único deseo, es conocer gente que le guste este maravillosos anime y esta fantástica pareja!!! Y antes de que me ponga a llorar y hacer tremendo teatrito…

Gracias a:

**Lady Sesshoumaru:**Antes que nada, sehhh, Kaoru es un amor en el cap 13, es unos de mis preferidos n-n, y bueno, ya hablando de otras cosas, gracias por leer mi fic, te agradezco que me dejaras reviews! Espero que sigas leyendo mis historias! Y que este cap final te haya gustado! Ah! y espero que muy pronto nos leamos de nuevo, pero tal vez en una ocasión, tu seas la de la historia y yo la del review! xD

**Luna:**Muchas gracias por toda tu información!! Casi me desmayo cuando me dices que Kaoru si vivió y se casó con Luna!!! Aún no me puedo creer que Howard sea un pervertido u.u…pero por lo menos terminó con Menori!! Que creo es la segunda pareja más popular! Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haya agradado este cap, y, de igual manera espero tener contacto contigo muy pronto, tal vez a través de otras historias!

**Al3-Ch4n:**Gomen!!! Para ser sincera, se me había olvidado el detalle del tobillo, pero espero que haya arreglado de una buena manera ese detalle en este cap, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado hasta el final! Espero…leerte muy pronto en otra ocasión!!

**Yuki-san02: **Gracias por leer mi fic!! Chako, condenada Chako u.u, pero al fin todo resultó bien, no? Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y espero leernos muy pronto!!

**Luna kaoru love fan: **Bueno, creo o espero que hayas leído la última noticia que dejó Luna, es una final genial por si no la has leído y si sí, acompáñame en la fiesta!! xDD, gracias por leer mis caps, espero que haya llenado tus expectativas este final! Y espero que nos veamos, leamos o lo que sea…de nuevo!

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Jamás e me había cruzado por la idea lo que me dijiste que esperaban que no hubieran pedido de salir del planeta etc. Pero me dio la idea de ponerlo como pretexto, jeje xDD, espero que te haya gustado el final! Gracias por tus reviews!!! Te apreció de una manera especial porque fuiste la primera en dejarme un review! Gracias por seguir mi historia desde sus comienzos!! Espero que te gusten mis demás creaciones!

**Keeper7301: **Espero que te haya agradado este final, gracias por darme tus comentarios y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Katorikaoru girlfriend XD: **Gracias por apoyarme siempre!!!!! Espero te haya gustado el fin de esta larga historia! Espero que nos veamos pronto!

**Sakunita: **Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el fin de esta historia, y que sigas leyendo las historias que saldrán de mi loca cabeza xDD

**Vmaly: **No te preocupes, que bueno que al menos me has dejado un review, ya que al menos me doy cuenta de que te gustó (alivio) espero que te haya satisfecho el final!

Y por último, capaz e ignoren esto pero, para quienes quieran compartir conmigo y hablar conmigo sobre Planet Survival o sobre lo que quieran, mi mail es: (guíon bajo) me encantaría hablar con personas que comparten mi mismo gusto!

Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
